Mauvaise route
by vaunie5962
Summary: Suite de Fannysmackin. Résumé je l'espère complet dans premier chapitre. Violence,mentions de suicide et mort de personnages dans les chapitres à venir... Donc Rated M et cross over avec Alias surtout.
1. Petit résumé

_Et me revoilà avec la troisième partie de ma trilogie qui commençait par « Grave Danger » et suivi de « Fannysmackin »._

_Alors petit résumé avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet :_

_Greg et Nick se sont mis ensemble peu après que ce dernier ait été enterré vivant. Ils se fiancent et décident de se marier un an plus tard._

_Trois semaines avant le jour-J, Greg est attaqué par une bande de punks violemment, la raison principale étant qu'il est gay. Là les ennuis commencent pour nos deux jeunes gens dont le parcours finit par l'explosion de la voiture de Greg._

_L'enterrement a lieu sans savoir que la personne qui était dans la voiture n'était pas Greg._

_Pourquoi est-il parti ? Qu'est-il devenu ? Quelles sont ses raisons d'abandonner Nick, son job et Las Vegas ? _

_Voici toutes les différentes questions qui seront répondues dans cette nouvelle histoire. Avec bien sûr références à ses séances chez le psy, retour sur les différentes attaques dont le couple a été victime. Et bien sûr un très gros cross over, bien différent des deux histoires précédentes car toutes les séries citées avant seront directement associés à l'action et vont revenir plusieurs fois tout au long des chapitres._

_Rappel : seuls les personnages de Lily Morgan-Reid, Omar Spark et John Dwight m'appartiennent, et quelques autres que j'intégrerais au long des chapitres._

_Séries citées : _

_CSI : l'action se situe vers le milieu de la saison 7, après les événements de Fannysmackin donc avant le départ de Grissom et le décès de Warrick._

_CSI NY : je pense intégrer d'autres personnages mais on retrouvera essentiellement mon couple phare Danny/ Don._

_Without a Trace : pareil que le précédent mais surtout le couple Danny/ Martin._

_Criminal Minds : toujours la même chose avec la famille Morgan en plus et donc le couple Reid/ Morgan. _

_Alias : là cette série va jouer un rôle très important dans cette histoire. Vous le trouverez d'ailleurs dès le premier chapitre._

_Pour les non familiers et même familiers de cette série, l'action se déroule entre la fin de la saison 4 et début saison 5. Dans ma version, Vaughn et Sydney sont fiancés et vont avoir une petite fille. Nadia n'est pas dans le coma et toujours en couple avec Weiss. Tom et Rachel ont quand même intégré l'APO pour compenser la maternité de Sydney._

_Donc pour les non familiers d'Alias, voici les différents personnages de la série :_

_Sydney et Jack Bristow, son père/ Michaël Vaughn/ Isabelle Bristow-Vaughn, leur fille/ Arvin Sloane/ Marcus Dixon/ Eric Weiss/ Nadia Santos (demi-sœur de Sydney)/ Irina Derevko (mère de Sydney et ex-femme de Jack)/ Julian Sark/ Marshall et sa femme Carrie/ Tom (je ne sais plus son nom de famille)/ Rachel (pareil et surprise surprise : revoici l'actrice qui joue Ashley Seaver dans Criminal Minds __)._


	2. I keep on runnin'

_Cinq mois et demi plus tard :_

Les rues de Las Vegas étaient désertes. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis fort longtemps, les seules lumières restantes étant celles joyeuses des supérettes ouvertes 24/24 ou des restaurants.

Pas un chien dans ce petit dédale de rues. Pas un ? Non à l'exception de Nick Stokes, lancé dans une grande course poursuite à travers les rues derrière un punk passeur de drogue qui venait de se faire choper dans un bar sur une scène de crime.

_« Police scientifique, arrêtez-vous ! »_

Mais la personne ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et continuait sa course folle, grimpant rapidement au dessus de grilles et semblant presque voler au dessus d'amas de poubelles qui traînaient dans ses pattes.

Notre pauvre policier, qui avait pas mal abandonné le sport depuis quelques mois, avait beaucoup de mal à suivre la cadence. Et malgré l'arme qu'il tenait à la main, il ne semblait pas intimider le fuyard.

Soudain, l'échappé se retrouve dans une impasse, le mur beaucoup trop haut pour lui. Coincé, totalement coincé.

Tout réjoui de tenir enfin cette personne, Nick s'avança calmement vers lui pour lui passer les menottes aux poignets.

Le punk semblait vaincu, même s'il cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'en sortir.

Mais rien à faire.

_« A genoux, les mains derrière la tête ! »_ Lança Nick, à une distance encore raisonnable du passeur.

L'autre le fixa avec de grands yeux avant d'obéir à ses ordres, sans le lâcher du regard.

Nick arriva à sa hauteur et s'apprêtait à lui passer les menottes quand d'un seul coup, il fut assommé par derrière. Ce coup-là, on peut le dire, il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir.

La douleur fut intense et il en tomba sur le sol presque inconscient.

Son agresseur lâcha la batte de base-ball qu'il tenait à la main et tendit la main à son ami pour le relever du sol.

_« Putain, l'enfoiré j'ai cru qu'il allait jamais me lâcher ! »_

_« Oh tu sais bien, un flic est un flic, scientifique ou non ! »_

_« Je te raconte pas comment Sloane aurait été heureux de devoir régler mes soucis au poste tiens ! »_

_« Oh non, moi ce n'est pas lui que je crains le plus ! Attends d'avoir à faire avec Jack, mon vieux ! Tu ne l'as jamais vu en colère ! »_

_« Bon on se casse on va rejoindre les autres ! Vite ! »_

Le « punk » commença à s'éloigner de la ruelle, d'un pas sûr et rapide. Mais le « punk » à la batte ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard au policier qu'il venait de mettre à terre.

Ses yeux étaient mi-ouverts et il semblait souffrir quelque peu. Du sang coulait mais pas en grande quantité. Il n'avait pas voulu trop l'assomer non plus, ni lui provoquer la mort. Ils se fixèrent du regard quelques instants et le « punk » sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il vit que l'alliance était maintenant à son doigt, comme il gardait la sienne autour de son cou, les autres jours.

La voix fébrile et tremblante du scientifique se fit entendre, presque dans un murmure mais l'autre l'entendit parfaitement. Il a échoué sa mission…

_« Simon, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Viens avant que ses collègues rappliquent ! »_

Avant que celui-ci s'éloigne, il regarda une dernière fois son ami au sol, le voyant lentement essayer de bouger avant de retomber sur le sol froid et sale. Le regard triste et sombre, il s'éloigna en courant derrière son coéquipier.

_Greg… _Fut prononcé une dernière fois dans la ruelle mal éclairée…

TBC…

_Bon je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé de mon entrée en matière. Espérant que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite ou le dernier chapitre de Fannysmackin._

_Je vous promets d'essayer de poster au plus vite. Au moins pas avant lundi-mardi. WE vacances et étranger donc pas trop de temps pour le reste._

_Mais cela ne vous empêche pas de votre côté de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez…_


	3. If nothing else matters

_Ah enfin de retour chez moi avec plus d'inspiration et de la fatigue (vive les WE à l'étranger je vous jure !)_

_Donc là on refait un bond d'une semaine en arrière par rapport au second chapitre. Première partie : la nouvelle vie de Nick. Chanson "Nothing else matters" de Metallica._

_Je dédie cette histoire à la mémoire de Cyril. Je ne t'oublierais jamais JTM forever..._

_Une semaine avant :_

Les sonneries multiples du téléphone venaient de réveiller finalement Nick. L'œil hagard et une énorme gueule de bois ne l'aidait pas beaucoup dans ce cas-là.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : balancer le téléphone contre le mur. Mais quand il vit « Grissom » affiché sur l'écran, il s'empressa finalement de décrocher avant qu'il ne tombe sur messagerie.

_« Stokes ! »_

_« On a besoin de toi pour une affaire. Rdv au labo pour les détails. »_

_« Personne pour me remplacer ? Suis censé avoir ma soirée de repos. »_

_« Non désolé je ne peux rien faire. Donc essaye un peu le remède de grand-mère et rapplique au plus vite. On t'attend… Et Nick ? »_

_« Ouaip ? » Merde pas très convaincant celui-là._

_« Warrick arrive dans dix minutes alors grouille-toi ! »_ Avant qu'il ne raccroche sans un mot de plus.

Il raccrocha à son tour et maugréa contre le terrible mal de crâne qui venait de le gagner.

Il trouva avec grande peine deux aspirines qu'il avala rapidement avec une demi-bouteille d'eau et se prépara un expresso. Le café de Greg lui manquait aussi et en avalant sa dose juste après une douche froide, il se rendit compte que vraiment rien ni même le café n'était pareil sans lui.

Cinq mois qu'il avait disparu, un peu moins depuis le jour où ils devaient se dire oui et à la place il dut aller répandre les cendres de son homme au bord de l'océan.

La douleur ne s'était pas estompée. Bien au contraire, elle était toujours la même… Il s'était mis à boire, à manger plus qu'il ne le faisait avant lui faisant gagner pas mal de kilos.

Il ne sortait plus, ne dormait presque plus, ne voyait que très peu sa famille ou belle-famille (il tiendra toujours à ce terme malgré tout).

La seule chose qui l'aidait vraiment à tenir était le travail. Et encore. Uniquement par amitié par ses collègues, la promesse qu'il a faite à Greg étant aussi une des principales motivations.

Mais c'était dur. Trop dur pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer un seul jour sans lui. Et pourtant cela faisait cinq mois. Cinq mois qu'une partie de son cœur s'était éteinte à jamais avec lui.

Son visage, son odeur, son rire, son corps incroyable… Il les avait retenus par cœur dans son esprit. Chaque fois qu'il prend un couteau entre ses mains, le plaçant très près d'une veine bien saillante ou une bouteille de whisky appelle à accompagner les quelques antidépresseurs qu'il est sur le point d'avaler, il se souvient de ça. Et immédiatement la promesse lui revint en même temps, lui faisant remettre le couteau dans son tiroir et la bouteille bien au fond d'un placard.

Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'enlever ses affaires : produits de toilette, CD, T-shirts, vêtements, objets de décoration… Tout était laissé à sa place. C'était trop tôt, il ne voulait pas encore croire qu'une partie de sa vie l'ait quitté de cette façon.

Une fois de plus, qu'ont-ils fait tous les deux pour mériter ça ?

Depuis cinq mois, il refusait absolument toute montée en voiture seul. Et c'est ainsi tous les jours depuis qu'il a repris le travail il ya deux mois : Warrick vient toujours le chercher. D'ailleurs Griss ne l'aurait jamais laissé se rendre sur une scène ou au labo seul. Ce dernier savait bien ce qu'il risquait à partir seul, et connaissant aussi l'état d'esprit et le niveau d'alcoolisme que son plus fidèle expert pouvait atteindre souvent, c'était encore pire.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il n'a pas besoin d'être Einstein pour savoir à quel point Nick s'est renfermé sur lui-même et que le travail est le seul moyen de le sortir à peu près de la dépression profonde qui le gagne. Donc non il sera indulgent, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse aller mieux. Oui mais quand ? Sera-t-il possible que ce jour arrive ?

_Pendant ce temps, du côté de Los Angeles, Californie :_

Encore une nuit de cauchemar, encore une nuit difficile presque sans sommeil. Il avait déjà vu pas mal d'horreurs dans son ancien travail, en a vécu lui-même.

Mais là sa dernière mission en Inde l'avait encore bien épuisé tant psychologiquement que physiquement. Même s'il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Marshall que sur le terrain, il était envoyé de temps en temps en mission aux côtés de Vaughn et/ou Rachel/Tom. Depuis l'approche de plus en plus imminente du terme de la grossesse de Sydney, le boulot lui demandait beaucoup plus de présence auprès des autres agents. Une formation qui aurait du être donnée en trois mois fut pour lui accéléré et raccourci à un seul. Heureusement, il apprend vite et les cours de self-défense et de karaté de sa jeunesse lui ont été d'une grande aide.

Presque cinq mois qu'il a intégré les bureaux de LA. Ce qu'il faisait lui rapportait un plus gros salaire qu'avant. Mais ceci est le dernier de ses soucis.

Même loin de Vegas, même avec la construction d'une nouvelle vie et les sollicitations de toutes parts, une seule chose compte pour lui : réussir sa mission ici et arrêter les criminels qui l'empêchent encore aujourd'hui de vivre une vie normale auprès de l'homme de sa vie.

La distance et le temps n'y auront absolument rien fait : il est toujours fou à en crever de son fiancé. Mais lui pardonnera t-il de l'avoir abandonné, même après lui avoir expliqué les raisons ? Il n'en est pas si sûr.

Perdu dans ses pensées, se remémorant les souvenirs les plus agréables de leur vie à deux, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son téléphone sonnait avant que Vaughn ne le sorte de sa rêverie. Numéro inconnu, mais il savait parfaitement qui c'était. Il attendait ce coup de fil depuis un mois.

_« Allo ? »_

_« Pizza Joey ? »_

_« Faux numéro ! » _Avant qu'il ne raccroche. C'est Sydney qui lui a expliqué la procédure que lui et Vaughn utilisaient pour se joindre à l'époque du SD6 et comme ils sont les seuls au courant, cela n'éveillait les soupçons de personne au bureau quand il reçevait ce genre de coup de fil.

_« Bon, j'y vais tout le monde. A demain, bonne soirée ! »_

_« Bonne soirée à toi aussi Simon ! »_

Eh oui aux yeux de tous il était Simon Dakker, agent de terrain en formation à l'APO, au passé clean et à peine sorti de Stanford. Oui c'était sa nouvelle identité. Son nouveau travail. Le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour assurer la sécurité de son fiancé pour qu'on puisse les laisser tranquilles et se débarasser de la menace qui les entoure, lui et sa famille, toute sa vie foutue en l'air par une bande de punks un soir de travail.

Cinq mois après sa « mort », il voit presque sa délivrance, le jour où il pourra « ressuciter ».

Mais avant ça, ils avaient encore besoin de trois feux verts. Et l'obtention du premier doit arriver ce soir par la personne qu'il va rejoindre dans cet entrepôt désaffecté de LA, là où avaient justement lieu les RDV de Sydney et Michaël. Il appréhendait cette rencontre mais il espère que comme à chaque fois, cette personne aura des bonnes nouvelles pour lui.

Quand il arriva, la personne lui tournait le dos, ne semblant pas l'avoir entendu. Mais il ne craignait rien. La seule personne en qui il a vraiment confiance, et qui le soutient depuis cinq mois dans chaque épreuve, chaque cap difficile, chaque remise en question et toutes les fois où il est sur le point de craquer et foutre tout en l'air.

_« Bonsoir Jim ! »_

_« Bonsoir Greg ! »_

_Tbc…_

_Review, review svp. _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas les explications viennent pour très bientôt. Ne vais plus faire durer le suspense très longtemps…_


	4. Trouble in paradise

_Bon enfin un petit peu de révélations, enfin je pense. A vous de découvrir et review review svp merci..._

_« Comment ça va ? » _

_« On va dire que ça passe. Pas la grande forme mais je fais comme je peux. Et vous ? »_

_« Oh tu sais la même routine habituelle. Boulot, boulot, recherches. Enfin que du vieux. A part sur notre affaire ? » _

_« Ah ? Dites-moi tout ! »_

_« Je crois bien que ça va te plaire ! On en a découvert deux de plus ! Mais pas de preuves tangibles à la clé malheureusement ! »_

_« Donc on fait comme ici ! On attend qu'ils agissent avant d'intervenir ? Normal quoi ! »_

_« Sauf que le prochain coup est prévu pour la semaine prochaine ! Une boîte gay de Vegas : le Vice-versa ! »_

_« Ah oui ! Très réputée en effet ! Et ils ont quoi au programme sur ce coup ? »_

_« Une bombe à base de C4 ! »_

_« Ce qui provoquera une explosion encore plus grosse aux alentours ! Ah là ils font très forts ! Putain ! » _Dans un excès de rage inhabituel chez lui qui surprit même Brass, il tapa son poing contre la grille de la base.

_«Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de vous. Vous allez vous faire passer pour des clients habituels donc »_

_« Déguisement punk, allure punk… Le tralala habituel en gros ! »_

_« J'espère que tu n'es pas un habitué de ce genre d'endroit ? Vaudrait mieux qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas sur place ! »_

_« Non quand même pas ! Je suis peut-être gay, mais on ne tourne pas dans le style punk déjanté ! »_

_« Donc votre mission, elle vous sera expliquée dans le briefing de demain. Je viens de voir ça avec Jack ! Il est d'accord pour vous y envoyer, toi et Tom vous passerez pour un couple en visite sur Vegas ! Vous faites en mesure de repérer les attaquants pendant qu'on envoie une équipe de désamorçage en même temps ! Vaughn, Rachel, Weiss et Nadia interviendront dans les alentours ! Et nous on s'occupera de l'arrestation ! »_

_« On ? Tu n'as pas peur que je me fasse repérer ? »_

_« On fera en sorte que non ! Pour l'équipement t'es mieux renseigné que moi maintenant ! »_

_« D'accord ! Merci des renseignements ! »_

_« De rien ! »_

_« Bon comment il va ? »_ Il savait déjà la réponse, depuis leur rendez-vous mensuel depuis cinq mois, il avait toujours la même réponse. Et chaque fois son cœur saignait un peu plus.

_« Je ne vais pas te mentir ! Il ne va toujours pas mieux ! On essaye de l'emmener en soirée, de le sortir un maximum. Mais bon… »_

_« Je vois… »_

Les larmes coulèrent. Il se sentait mal, vraiment mal. Il sait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Nick lui avait prouvé leur dernière nuit que quoi qu'il arrive, il en faudra du temps pour s'en remettre. Mais entendre à quel point son homme déprime lui donne envie d'abandonner sa mission : arrêter le groupe terroriste responsable de tout. De son attaque aux différents attentats de ces derniers mois. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, il perdrait tout…

_« J'en peux plus Jim. J'en peux plus. Je veux que tout ça s'arrête. Je veux le retrouver. S'il continue comme ça, je sens… »_

_« Tu sais bien qu'on est là pour le soutenir. Je ferais tout pour l'aider. On fera tout. Il ya les autres aussi sur qui tu peux compter, même si je suis le seul à savoir. »_

_« Je sais mais ça fait tellement mal. Tu crois qu'il m'en voudra ? »_

_« Peut-être que oui ! Peut-être que non ! Je ne le sais pas ! Mais au moins t'as la preuve que son amour pour toi n'a pas faibli, donc garde bien ça à l'esprit ! »_

_« Tu crois que la semaine prochaine… »_

_« Tu sais bien que si tu fais ça, vous vous mettez en danger tous les deux ! Et c'est pour ça que tu es là ! Pour éviter ça ! Le plus vite le groupe sera détruit, le plus vite tu pourras le retrouver ! »_

_« Je sais… » _

_« Et… Si on réussit la semaine prochaine, tu pourras le retrouver plus vite que prévu, tu sais… »_

La phrase qu'il attendait depuis cinq mois, ce fameux feu vert. La fin de sa mission était toute proche. Enfin ! Pour un peu il se retint de sauter dans les bras de Brass pour lui exprimer sa joie et sa gratitude. Un grand sourire illumina son visage. Mais l'air grave soudain de son interlocuteur lui fit perdre soudainement le sourire.

_« Il ya autre chose que vous souhaitez me dire Brass ? »_

_« Oui en effet il ya autre chose… »_

_Dix minutes après dans le bureau d'Arvin Sloane :_

Jack Bristow, la cinquantaine d'années, ancien agent double pour la CIA et le SD6, était devenu le directeur adjoint de l'APO sous les ordres directs de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami autrefois, mais dont les relations de confiance s'étaient bien dégradées depuis, Arvin Sloane, approchant la soixantaine, père de Nadia Santos donc amant de son ex-femme, Laura (aujourd'hui mieux connu sous le nom d'Irina Derevko, dangereuse terroriste qui venait de disparaître à nouveau suite à l'explosion de la machine de Rambaldi en Russie.)

Ils avaient failli perdre leurs deux filles au cours de cette mission mais un antidote a permis de guérir Nadia de l'infection qu'il lui avait été injecté et Jack allait devenir dans moins d'un mois grand-père et ce projet le rendait fou de joie, même s'il avait encore un peu de mal à apprécier son gendre.

Une relation de travail s'était rétabli entre les deux et aujourd'hui, ils tenaient d'une main de maître l'agence dont ils étaient responsables ensemble.

Ils étaient tous les deux au courant pour Greg et son lien involontaire avec l'affaire et sa relation d'amitié avec Vaughn. C'est pour cela qu'ils n'avaient pas hésité une seconde quand Vaughn était venu dans le bureau de Sloane pour expliquer l'affaire qui le préoccupait il ya six mois de cela. Et ils devaient l'admettre, même en tant que témoin de l'affaire et « simple » policier scientifique, le travail de Greg « Simon » s'était révélé plus qu'efficace.

Mais aujourd'hui, Brass leur avait parlé d'un détail. Un détail dérangeant, non pas exactement pour la mission, mais plutôt la sécurité de leur nouveau collègue. Mais c'est eux qui avaient pris la décision et là ils ne pouvaient plus changer d'avis : ils étaient déjà en route.

Et voir Greg de retour dans les locaux de l'agence peu de temps après être parti, essoufflé et contrarié, ne les étonna pas.

_« Alors vous le savez ? »_

_« Rentrez Simon, fermez la porte ! On vous attendait. »_

Il fit comme on lui dit et se posta devant le bureau, les bras croisés.

_« Alors ? »_

_« Alors oui on le sait et maintenant il est trop tard ! On ne peut pas leur demander de faire demi-tour maintenant ! Ils sont déjà dans l'avion ! Puis on a vraiment besoin d'eux sur cette enquête ! »_

_« Alors vous avez demandé l'aide du BAU ? A Quantico ? »_

_« Oui ! Nous sommes tombés sur l'agent Hotchner ! Il doit arriver dans quelques minutes à l'aéroport avec son équipe ! »_

_« Tout ce que je craignais ! »_

_« Je ne savais pas que cela pourrait avoir des conséquences dans cette enquête ! »_

_« Si ça peut en avoir, car mon frère et son mari travaillent dans cette équipe… »_

_Tbc…_

_Eh oui je l'avais promis. Retrouvailles surprises ou pas ? Cela reste à savoir quand même !_

_Et forcément je vous ai révélé une partie de l'histoire de Greg, une autre va suivre bientôt…_

_Allez svp review, review ?_


	5. I just wanna say Hello

_Nouveau chapitre que j'ai essayé de poster le plus rapidement possible. Comme promis. Vous laisse découvrir. Une petite review à la fin serait la bienvenue..._

_Chanson Hello de Martin Solveig._

Il venait de sortir du bureau, un peu sous le choc. A une semaine de la mission qui est censée lui rendre la liberté, il doit faire face à un gros risque : revoir deux membres de sa famille proche, avec qui il va devoir travailler alors que ceux-ci le croient morts et incinéré.

Comment va-t-il arriver à gérer ça ?

Le fait de revoir de Derek et Spencer le rend fou de joie réellement mais ce dont il a peur, ce n'est pas qu'ils trahissent le secret professionnel. Il les connaît suffisamment pour ça.

Ce qui l'effraie le plus c'est leurs réactions. Vont-ils comprendre son choix de sacrifier une vie bien établie pour la sécurité de tous ? Va-t-il voir de la colère ? De l'incompréhension ? Du doute ? Un manque de confiance en lui ?

Les questions et les doutes se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Greg. _Vivement la semaine prochaine ! Mon dieu, laissez-moi le revoir, rien qu'une fois ! C'est tout ce que je vous demande. _Lui qui est agnostique se surprend à prier de plus en plus depuis son accident. Avec toujours la même demande.

D'un côté, avoir deux personnes qui le connaissent sur cette enquête va lui donner une envie supplémentaire de finir le travail le plus vite possible. Et surtout avec le soutien éventuel de sa famille. _Allez Greg, tu vas gérer, ça va bien se passer, ya pas de raison._

_« Eh Simon ça va ? »_

Il sursauta de sa chaise. Il n'avait pas entendu Vaughn s'approcher de lui. Celui-ci le regardait avec inquiétude. Il n'était pas encore au courant bien sûr.

_« Ouais un peu stressé. J'aurais bien besoin d'un petit coup-là ! »_

_« Tu veux en parler ? »_

_« Euh oui… Mais pas ici ! »_

_« Ok c'est à propos de ton entretien avec Jack et Sloane ? »_

_« Oui ! »_

_« Bon ils ne verront pas d'inconvénient je pense à ce qu'on sorte quelques minutes ? Avant l'arrivée de l'équipe qui vient nous aider ? »_

_« Euh oui ok on peut faire comme ça ! Tu les préviens, je prépare mes affaires ! »_

_« Ok ça marche ! »_

_Dix minutes plus tard à la terrasse d'un café :_

Ils s'étaient installés dans un box à l'écart des personnes qui étaient déjà présentes dans le café. Après avoir commandé leurs verres de vin, ils attendirent le retour de la serveuse avant que Michaël ne brise le silence :

_« Bon maintenant qu'on est à l'écart, je t'écoute ! »_

Il prit une bonne gorgée de son verre avant de parler :

_« Tu te souviens que j'ai été adopté très jeune ? »_

_« Oui en effet ! »_

_« Et que ma famille adoptive est métisse ? Et que j'ai un grand frère et deux sœurs ? »_

_« Oui vaguement ! Et ? »_

La lumière se fit vite dans l'esprit de Vaughn.

_« Ton frère travaille au ? »_

_« Oui. Et il n'ya pas que ça ! »_

_« Vas-y ! »_

_« Il est marié avec un de ses collègues. Et ce n'est pas tout ! » _

_« Ouh là continue ! »_

_« J'ai été témoin de mon frère à son mariage, donc ce qui fait que… »_

_« Tu connais le reste de l'équipe aussi ! »_

_« Oui ! »_

Un grand silence s'installa entre les deux. L'un ne sachant pas comment exprimer ses pensées et l'autre attendant forcément sa réaction.

_« En effet je comprends mieux ! Tu vas faire comment alors ? »_

_« Je sais pas ! Je t'avoue là je suis un peu perdu ! D'un côté, je suis super heureux de les revoir et de savoir qu'au moins quelques personnes sauront mon secret. Mais d'un autre,… »_

_« Tu appréhendes leurs réactions ? »_

Un hochement de tête et les yeux baissés de Greg lui confirma la réponse.

_« Ecoute, déjà au niveau professionnel, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de souci. Ils savent garder le secret auquel ils sont tenus. »_

_« Oui je sais, je leur fais entièrement confiance à ce niveau mais… »_

_« Mais quoi ? »_

_« Est-ce que je vais le décevoir ? Va-t-il être en colère ? Heureux ? Oh Vaughn je te jure il y a des jours comme ça où j'ai vraiment envie d'arrêter… »_

_« Ecoute t'as pas à avoir peur. C'est ta famille et je peux te garantir que te revoir en bonne santé, en sécurité ou presque, ils ne seront jamais aussi heureux, je peux te l'assurer. »_

_« C'est ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as revu Syd ? »_

Il savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il était au courant de la disparition de Sydney pendant presque deux ans et sa résurrection. Il sait combien Vaughn en a souffert au début, ce qui lui permet de mieux comprendre les réactions de son fiancé. Enfin il espère que celui-ci ne fera pas comme Vaughn : rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et le mariage et tout le bazar.

_« On peut dire ça oui. J'ai tellement souffert de la croire perdue à jamais. J'avais décidé de tourner la page. Mais bien sûr je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était vraiment la seule et unique femme de ma vie. Et… Enfin savoir la peine que je lui ai causée avec Lauren… Enfin c'est du passé tout ça ! »_

_« Ouais, la preuve, futur papa ! »_

Ils partirent dans un fou rire avant de reprendre un semblant de sérieux et finir leurs verres.

_« Non sincèrement, faut pas que tu te fasses de souci. Tu peux plus faire machine arrière maintenant. On est presque au but ! Et cette fois-ci, tu n'auras vraiment plus besoin de te cacher ! Et tu n'es pas seul maintenant ! OK ? »_

_« Ok ! Merci ! »_

_« De rien ! Bon prêt ? »_

Il lâcha un nouveau gros soupir avant de répondre :

_« Ouais, on va essayer ! »_

_De retour à l'APO :_

Ils étaient revenus depuis cinq minutes au bureau et sa nervosité évidente ne s'était pas calmée.

Il faisait en sorte de ne pas trop s'approcher, restant à discuter un peu avec Marshall qui parlait toujours avec autant d'enthousiasme de son petit Mitchell. Il l'ennuyait ferme des fois mais bon il avait bien besoin d'un peu de détente avant l'affrontement obligatoire.

Vaughn s'approcha de leur bureau, d'un air le plus détendu possible. Il essaya de sourire avant :

_« Euh Simon, Jack et Sloane veulent nous voir tout de suite ! Ils veulent nous présenter la nouvelle équipe ! »_

_« OK je viens ! »_

Un peu soulagé de pouvoir échapper au bavardage de Marshall, il se dirigea vers le bureau, avec ses mains qui recommencaient à trembler sérieusement.

Vaughn lui adressa un regard. En voyant la nervosité de son ami, il lui souffla _« Eh détends-toi, ça va aller ! »_ et continua à se diriger tranquillement vers « l'antre » des patrons.

Vaughn frappa pour signaler leur présence. Greg n'osait plus lever la tête, il attendait seulement le _« Entrez » _avant de s'aventurer enfin à lever le regard.

Des bouches ouvertes et des yeux très agrandis lui firent face, mais aussi des expressions qui ne le rassuraient pas vraiment :

_« Mesdames, messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter les deux personnes qui travailleront avec vous sur cette affaire : Michaël Vaughn et Simon Dakker. Mais je pense que vous le connaissez mieux sous le nom de Greg Sanders… »_

_TBC…_

_Eh oui désolée tout le monde, la suite au prochain chapitre. Et là je vous promets, je vais tout clarifier dans ce chapitre pour vous sur le fameux secret de Greg et bien sûr les retrouvailles du BAU avec Greg…_

_Review, review svp…_


	6. Nobody said it was easy

_Bon voilà les filles. Le chapitre attendu depuis le début par vous : les révélations enfin et bien sûr réactions du BAU… Bien sûr il devient un des plus longs de la trilogie, je n'ai pas voulu couper celui-là._

_Review review please…_

Ils étaient bien tous là. Il ne manquait personne et il se rappelait parfaitement de leurs prénoms. Sur le premier fauteuil était assis Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi et Emily Prentiss. Et sur le second, celui sur lequel il a le plus de mal à attarder ses yeux se trouvait JJ, Spencer Reid Morgan et bien évidemment son frère.

Son frère qu'il voulait protéger plus que tout de la menace qu'il avait reçu il ya maintenant six mois, celui qui restait son plus grand confident et qui lui rendait la pareille. Celui qui lui faisait totalement confiance depuis la fin de ses études. Celui qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis six mois. Oui lui qui semblait le plus estomaqué des six, les yeux au bord des larmes mais avec une expression indéchiffrable et dont la main de Spencer venait de joindre la sienne.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ce silence tendu. On entendrait presque une mouche voler dans ce bureau. Il ne savait ni comment ni par où commencer. Il était perdu et terrorisé à la fois.

_« Je pense qu'est venu le moment de vous fournir quelques explications. Déjà sachez que à part nous quatre et la femme de Vaughn, personne n'est au courant de Greg et on compte garder ce secret au sein de ses murs aussi longtemps qu'il sera avec nous ». _Jack avait pris l'initiative, sachant parfaitement que son jeune agent aurait beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer à ce moment.

_« Donc Greg, je vous laisse parler, enfin si… »_

_« Euh oui oui bien sûr… »_ Ses mains tremblaient encore fortement quand il vint se placer au milieu de la pièce face à ceux qui étaient sa famille ou presque des inconnus pour lui.

_« Alors déjà… Euh… Non désolé je n'y arrive pas… »_

_« C'est pas grave, prenez votre temps, on vous écoute, il n'y a pas de souci à se faire… » _Tenta de le rassurer Hotchner. Il jeta un bref regard à Derek qui lui fit un simple signe de tête pour l'encourager aussi. _Au moins, il ne doit pas être à 100% énervé contre moi._

_« Alors d'accord. Donc autant commencer par le tout début. Tout a débuté il y a un peu plus de six mois… »_

_Flash-back :_

_C'était ma dernière nuit à l'hôpital. Nick était reparti se reposer chez nous avant de venir me chercher. J'étais donc seul dans ma chambre. Je commençais doucement à retrouver le sommeil donc j'étais bien. _

_C'est une main posée sur ma bouche qui m'a réveillé totalement en sursaut. Elle maintenait bien ma bouche fermée et il m'était impossible de crier à l'aide, tout étant étouffé par la main._

_J'essayais de me débattre mais rien à faire, il était beaucoup trop fort pour moi. En fait, voilà exactement ce qu'il m'a dit :_

_« Ecoute-moi bien, petit merdeux, tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ? Parce qu'un de mes amis n'est pas très heureux que tu ais tué son petit frère. Oh non, il ne l'est vraiment pas. Et il m'a demandé de te transmettre ce message très important : soit tu disparais de sa vue à jamais, déménageant, abandonnant ta vie ou même te suicidant. Soit je te promets que tu auras affaire à lui et là je peux te promettre une chose : ce sera tout à fait autre chose que ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir dans cette allée. Oh oui, ça sera beaucoup pire. Et il vaudrait mieux aussi que tu surveilles le petit derrière de ton amoureux et de tes proches. Oh oui, ça sera un réel plaisir pour moi comme pour eux de te voir crever ainsi que les autres. Et pas la peine de les prévenir, tu essayes une seule chose, on te tue, on les tue. Bien compris ? Tu as une semaine… »_

_Retour au présent :_

_« Inutile de vous préciser qu'il m'a été impossible de dormir cette nuit-là. J'étais terriblement terrifié. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait que je fasse._

_Ma priorité est donc devenue celle de vous protéger tous car cette menace-là avait l'air bien sérieuse. Quand Nick est venu me voir le matin même, je me suis effondré dans ces bras après m'avoir demandé comment ça allait. On avait eu une dispute juste avant mon accident et nous venions à peine de nous réconcilier. J'ai donc utilisé cette excuse, sans bien sûr préciser la vraie raison._

_Le soir même, après que Nick soit parti au boulot, j'ai appelé notre collègue de la police, Jim Brass. Je lui expliquais exactement tout ce qui s'était passé, point par point, en lui faisant jurer bien sûr de garder ça pour lui sans que je ne porte plainte. Et avec l'ordre formel de ne absolument rien dire à personne. C'est là qu'il me parla du service de protection des témoins au sein de la CIA. C'est donc comme ça que j'ai atterri ici._

_« Mais je ne comprends pas ! En six mois en agence, en étant sur le terrain et pour le sein même de votre mission, vous n'avez jamais… » _Lui demanda JJ.

_« Non, attendez j'y arrive. J'ai donc appelé Vaughn ici présent. Je lui ai expliqué exactement toute l'histoire, de A à Z en y incluant aussi nos autres accidents. Et ce dont il m'a parlé, quelques heures et recherches après, a été définitivement l'élément déclencheur. »_

_« Le groupe des Punks Bizkits ? » _Intervint Rossi.

_« Exactement ! Le groupe terroriste dont mes assaillants faisaient tous parti. Celui qui veut « exterminer » les différences. Un des plus dangereux groupes que le monde est connu… »_

_« Oui on le sait merci. » _Lança Emily. Quand tout le monde lui donna un regard réprobateur, elle ne put que s'excuser immédiatement et laisser de nouveau la parole à Greg.

_« Donc comme je disais, ce mouvement là était déjà une des principales cibles de la CIA. Ils n'avaient pas encore suffisamment d'éléments d'enquête pour les arrêter et ne connaissait pas leurs noms. « Grâce » à mon accident, je suis devenu une personne indispensable à l'avancement de l'enquête et mon histoire mêlée me donna une chance supplémentaire pour un travail, un nouveau lieu et une haute protection. Là où j'habite je suis protégé 24/24 et au moindre souci, un détecteur permet de relier directement mon appartement aux bureaux d'ici. Il a donc tout fallu changer : mon nom, mon passé, mes papiers d'identité, me fabriquer une nouvelle vie entièrement. Voilà pourquoi on ne peut pas trop avoir de soupçons sur moi quand je suis sur le terrain après une de leurs attaques : un bon déguisement et je suis méconnaissable. Et si on cherche mon identité, je suis déclaré mort aux yeux de tous et moi je suis Simon Dakker, agent de terrain et de recherche à l'APO, tout juste sorti de Stanford, sans liens familiaux et au passé clean. »_

_« Mais… Ya un truc qui me chiffonne… » _

_« Oui Spenc' ? »_

_« Sur les rapports d'enquête, ils ont bien retrouvé un corps, avec ton ADN incrusté sur les dents. Et la voiture, c'était bien la tienne aussi. »_

_« Oui en effet. Simple à expliquer : quand un corps est totalement carbonisé, le seul élément pour l'identifier se trouve dans la pulpe dentaire. On en a donc extrait un peu de moi et on l'a mis sur celle du cadavre qui était dans ma voiture. »_

_« Mais ? Comment ?... »_

_« Comment on a fait pour la déplacer ? Simple, un système de guidage à distance crée par Marshall, que vous avez rencontré tout à l'heure. Placé dans la voiture, à une distance pas trop éloignée, on arrive à faire diriger le véhicule. La bombe à retardement a fait son travail ensuite. » _Intervint Sloane.

_« Qui était-ce ? Dans la voiture, je veux dire ? » _S'intéressa Prentiss.

_« Une des victimes qui n'a jamais été identifiée à Vegas. La disparition du corps n'a jamais été signalée. C'était un SDF, reclus de tous et sans attaches particulières. Il nous a donc été facile de l'utiliser. On a juste fait en sorte que son casier à la morgue ne soit jamais ouvert. »_

_« Aucun voisin n'a vu la scène. La voiture venait d'être sortie du garage. J'ai eu juste à me planquer à l'arrière de la maison pour maintenir les commandes à distance et déclencher la bombe en attendant de pouvoir rejoindre Brass qui m'attendait dans une voiture plus loin. »_

_« Et tu as fait quoi à ce moment-là ? » _Première fois où Derek prenait la parole.

_« Le temps que tout soit finalisé, je suis resté une semaine planqué dans un miniscule studio au Nord de Vegas. La seule personne qui me rendait visite était Jim, pour m'apporter à manger et de quoi me distraire. Sans eau, sans électricité pendant une semaine. Et tout juste de quoi m'éclairer la nuit. Je vous épargne les détails pour les besoins naturels… »_

_« Donc tu as… »_

_« Oui j'étais là. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans y assister. Et je peux vous promettre, sur la mémoire de mon père, que jamais pour moi cela n'a été plus dur que de tout abandonner comme ça. Surtout le jour où j'aurais dû me marier. »_

Il tentait de toutes ses forces de retenir les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux, repensant à Nick, à genoux au bord de l'eau, totalement effondré, sa mère que Derek serrait fort contre lui d'une main et l'autre dans celle de Spencer, Don qui avait entouré de ses bras Danny dont il voyait de dos qu'il était en larmes aussi.

_« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'aurais voulu éviter tout ça. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait… On serait peut-être tous morts aujourd'hui. Et je ne reviendrais pas tant que tout ça ne sera pas terminé. Ou tout du moins les principaux meneurs arrêtés. »_

Tout le monde montra sa compréhension envers ce qu'il venait de leur être expliqué d'un simple hochement de tête. Tous ? Sauf Derek, les mains croisés sur les genoux, la tête baissé, semblant en profonde réflexion.

_« Derek ? »_

Celui-ci secoua la tête comme en incrédulité et poussa un lourd soupir, et sans un regard adressé, se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce, non sans dire _« Non désolé, je ne peux pas »_ Et partit d'un pas lent vers la sortie du bâtiment…

TBC…

_Review, review ! Etait-ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ou non ? N'ai pas voulu tout mettre finalement. La suite de cette confrontation sera le premier objet de mon chapitre suivant._

_La scène sur la plage et le « montage du suicide » de Greg sont pas mal inspirés de l'épisode 12 (ou 13) de la saison 3 d'Alias. Il a fallu qu'il repasse hier soir à la télé pour me redonner un peu de motivation pour écrire ce chapitre._

_Alors balancez balancez les avis, SVP…_


	7. Unbelievable

_Et me revoilà ! Avec la suite du chapitre précédent donc résultat : confrontation Derek/Greg, assez courte je vous l'accorde mais je ne voyais pas comment la formuler autrement …Je vais tenter de nouveau quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis le début de Grave Danger : récit à la première personne. Ici d'un côté l'avis de Greg et celui de Derek et sûrement d'autres rajoutés. Je pense que je vais continuer ma fic comme ça. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Review review svp…_

_PDV Greg :_

Je m'attendais à tout : des pleurs, des cris, de la colère. Mais en réalité pas vraiment à ça.

Je savais que me retrouver de nouveau en face de lui n'allait pas être des plus faciles. Mais de là à sortir carrément de la pièce, presque sans un mot et sans lever son visage, cela ne pouvait que signifier une chose : déception, colère et du ressentiment. Je connaissais trop bien mon frère pour savoir quand il avait besoin d'être seul, c'était dans ces moments-là.

Et là je ne pouvais plus du tout cacher mes larmes.

Je ne lui en voulais pas, c'était une réaction normale en quelque sorte. Mais je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça si on va devoir travailler ensemble dans des conditions totalement inédites. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.

Je relevais la tête doucement et croisais les regards compatissants de ceux qui m'entouraient : ils n'avaient pas l'air de bien comprendre non plus la réaction de mon frère.

Une main se posa doucement sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter légèrement : Spencer.

_« Vas-y, vas essayer de lui parler ! »_

_« Oui, mais s'il m'envoie balader ? »_

_« Je lui parlerais après mais tu peux toujours tenter ! »_

Poussant un grand soupir, je lui murmurais un « Merci » avant de sortir et de me diriger dans la direction que Derek avait pris il ya peu.

Je sortis de l'agence et pris le couloir de sortie. Toujours personne. Alors je continuais à marcher jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors, je regardais autour de moi, cherchant une quelconque trace de lui.

Ce que je vis me brisa le cœur : il était à genoux sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête posée sur ses bras. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais je sentais bien qu'il était en train de pleurer.

M'approchant doucement de lui pour ne pas le brusquer, je me mis à côté de lui, à même le sol. Pendant deux bonnes minutes, aucun de nous deux ne prononça un mot et ne fit un geste.

Puis il me prit totalement par surprise quand il se releva d'un seul coup, me prenant par les poignets pour m'attirer à lui et me prit dans ses bras, les larmes continuant à couler sur son visage…

_PDV Derek :_

Quand je l'ai vu arriver dans la pièce, derrière son collègue, je l'ai reconnu immédiatement : ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé encore et il avait changé sa couleur de yeux par des lentilles de contact coloré. Mais là il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible : c'était bien lui. La personne que je croyais morte depuis six mois maintenant. Mon petit frère, mon baby brother, celui à qui je confiais presque tous mes secrets. Mon témoin de mariage. Une des personnes qui m'ait le plus cher au monde avec ma mère, mes sœurs et bien entendu Spencer et Lily.

Je restais bouche bée devant cette soudaine apparition. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire.

La main de Spencer dans la mienne et le petit discours de présentation de monsieur Bristow confirmait bien ce que je voyais cependant. Il n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi ? Je n'allais pas le tabasser. Je n'allais pas lui crier dessus. Quoique… A ce moment-là il aurait mérité une bonne petite claque. Mais fallais que je lui laisse la chance de s'expliquer. De nous faire comprendre pourquoi tout ce bazar, tout ce montage. Même si, au vu de la situation actuelle, je commence à avoir ma petite idée là-dessus.

Tout au long de son explication, je l'écoutais attentivement, notant chaque détail dans ma tête, ne ratant aucune de ses paroles. Plus son explication, logique d'ailleurs pour moi, avançait, plus j'avais du mal à y croire. Pourquoi lui encore une fois ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas le laisser tranquille et être heureux avec son homme ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas encore arrivé à le protéger ? Pourquoi faire tout ça pour nous éviter le pire ? C'est moi qui aurais dû le faire et non pas l'inverse.

Même si je sais que je ne peux pas être responsable de ça, une part de culpabilité s'installe en moi et je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement. Je me sens bien incapable de lui répondre une fois qu'il a terminé et qu'il m'appelle. Je secoue la tête en négation et me dirige rapidement vers la sortie, les larmes me piquant les yeux. Je m'excuse auprès d'eux et quitte le bâtiment, sans jeter un seul regard derrière moi, ignorant les regards interrogatifs que je croise. Je voulais juste être seul quelques instants avant de pouvoir lui faire face.

Dehors, il fait doux, la rue est presque vide. Je me mets contre le mur, me fais glisser lentement au sol et me laisse totalement aller aux larmes. Je n'étais vraiment qu'un incapable.

J'ai du rester quelques minutes sur ce sol, ne bougeant pas de ma position jusqu'à ce que je sente une présence à côté de moi. Sans lever les yeux, je me doutais parfaitement que c'était lui, voulant me parler sans aucun doute. J'étais quand même plus qu'heureux de le savoir encore en vie et presque en sécurité ici. Je me levais donc, le faisant sursauter un peu en prenant ses poignets et l'attire à moi pour le prendre à moi. Et ces larmes que je croyais finies continuèrent à couler en même temps que les siennes. Il est bien là, il est vivant, dans mes bras. C'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant.

_Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur :_

_« Tu crois qu'il l'a retrouvé ? » _Demanda une JJ inquiète à Spencer.

_« J'espère, ça fait déjà un petit moment qu'ils sont partis tous les deux. »_

_« Tu crois qu'il lui en veut ? »_

_« Je ne pense pas. Tu le connais, sur le point où il doit s'en vouloir, c'est de ne pas avoir su protéger son petit frère. C'est pour ça qu'il se sent mal. »_

_« Comme à chaque fois qu'il nous arrive quelque chose, il se sent coupable. C'est tout simplement dans sa nature. » _Reprit Hotch.

_« Ca a toujours été comme ça avec lui ? »_ Se mit à demander Vaughn.

_« Oui, on peut le dire. Nous formons une équipe très soudée et très proches des uns des autres. Et nous prenons ce qui nous touche les uns les autres, que ce soit d'un point de vue personnel ou professionnel très au sérieux. Nous nous laissons jamais tomber. Et même si nous nous sommes jurés de ne plus jamais se profiler les uns les autres, on le sait quand quelque chose ne va pas. »_

Il s'arrêta deux secondes avant de reprendre :

_« Au fait, nous nous sommes pas présentés officiellement. Aaron Hotchner, je suis le superviseur de l'équipe. Et voici mes collègues : David Rossi, mon adjoint et aussi ami, Jennifer « JJ » Jareau, Emily Prentiss et Spencer Reid-Morgan, le mari comme vous avez pu le deviner, de Derek. »_

_« Et moi Michaël Vaughn. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien sur votre travail d'analyse des crimes. Et j'avoue je suis assez impressionné. »_

_« Merci beaucoup. »_

Le silence fit de nouveau son apparition. Toujours pas de signe de retour des deux frères.

_« Vous croyez que je devrais aller voir ce qui se passer ? » _S'inquièta Reid.

_« Non, laisse-leur le temps de se retrouver. Enfin si… »_

_« Alors c'est parti, on commence le travail ? »_

La remarque soudaine les fit tous sursauter et ils virent au seuil du bureau un Derek et un Greg, malgré leurs yeux rougis, très souriants qui regardaient l'équipe.

TBC…

_Bon désolé, ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus grandiose que j'ai fait à ce jour, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver mieux et il m'a fallu m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour l'écrire._

_Mais j'attends quand même vos petites reviews…_


	8. Highway to hell

_Chapitre très court mais indispensable pour la suite de mon histoire. Ne vous inquiètez pas, je prévois le suivant un peu plus long quand même et un petit retour vers Las Vegas._

_Enjoy et review svp…_

Assise à la terrasse du café où Vaughn et Greg étaient présents tout à l'heure, une jeune femme, cachée derrière des lunettes de soleil, savourait un café tout en fixant intensément la porte d'entrée de l'agence.

Elle venait de voir entrer de nouveau Greg et Derek. Pour elle, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute : elle avait retrouvée sa cible principale. Lui suffisait juste d'attendre une confirmation définitive qu'elle doit recevoir d'un moment à l'autre.

Elle avait un contrat à remplir et devait satisfaire ses employeurs. Et avec un peu d'audace et d'intelligence, elle avait réussi à convaincre quelqu'un qui travaillait aux alentours de l'aider.

_Highway to hell _se fit entendre à la terrasse et elle répondit attivement avec un petit sourire satisfait.

_« Oui ? »_

_« Confirmation, cible principale bien en place. Attends vos prochaines instructions. »_

_« Pour l'instant, rien. Continuez votre travail, je fais le mien. Je vous recontacterais bientôt. »_

_« Pas de souci alors. »_

Elles raccrochèrent en même temps, sans plus de cérémonies. Pas nécessaire. _Ah qu'est ce que c'est bon. Bientôt ma vengeance sera faite. Oh oui, elle va être délicieuse._

Elle s'autorisa un bon rire en se disant ça, faisant tourner quelques têtes en sa direction, se demandant si cette dame était devenue folle ou pas.

Eh non, Anna Espinosa n'était pas devenue folle. Par plusieurs intermédiaires, elle allait bientôt pouvoir se venger de ceux qui l'ont enfermé, ceux qui cherchent à la tuer.

Et elle va prendre un malin plaisir à remplir son objectif actuel : tuer Greg Sanders…

TBC…

_Confus ? Je sais, mais je trouvais ça judicieux d'intégrer un des personnages secondaires les plus importants de la série. N'a rien voulu changer au caractère de celle-ci._

_Un nouveau cliff s'ouvre et ne vous inquiètez pas, vous saurez bien vite qui est le ou la traître. Déjà des suggestions ? Faites-le moi savoir…_

_Review review…_


	9. Blood on the dance floor

_Bon finalement ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui que je reviendrais sur Nick, je voulais écrire ce chapitre avant, en essayant de vous laisser quelques indices sur le ou la traître que j'avais cité précédemment. L'idée m'est venue ce matin, et j'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas. Car attention des pleurs à venir. Ne me détestez pas encore une fois._

_J'attends vos reviews…_

_PDV Spencer :_

Je m'étais vraiment inquiété pour rien. Enfin je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas. Quand je les vis revenir dans la pièce avec deux énormes sourires identiques, malgré leurs yeux rougis, je ne pouvais que partager le bonheur de leurs retrouvailles. Je sais vraiment à quel point Derek adore son petit frère. Et sa « mort » l'avait énormément bouleversé. Il avait même demandé quinze jours de congés pour qu'il puisse essayer de passer le choc immense, alors qu'il n'en prend pratiquement jamais (sauf à l'adoption de notre Lily et notre voyage de noces).

Ca lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, en profitant pour passer plus de temps avec sa famille et profitant encore plus de notre fille.

Pour notre couple d'un côté aussi cela a eu des répercussions positives, nous rapprochant l'un de l'autre plus que jamais. Même si je n'aime pas d'habitude être surprotégé je comprends mieux car Derek avait aussi peur de me perdre moi et Lily qu'il tenait absolument à être plus présent et donc plus attentionné et protecteur envers nous.

Pas un seul jour sans un _Je t'aime, _un petit cadeau ou une sortie. Et ne parlons pas du sexe… Enfin disons juste qu'il y en a plus qu'avant. Et chaque fois je me sens plus aimé et chéri plus que jamais. Le bonheur total de couple quoi !

Quand il vint reprendre sa place à côté de moi, il me regarda quelques secondes avec un sourire omniprésent. Il prit ma main dans la sienne en y déposant un doux baiser au préalable.

J'étais heureux, il était heureux enfin tout le monde l'était. Rien absolument rien ne pouvait altérer ça.

_Pendant ce temps, près de Quantico :_

_« Vous y êtes ? » _

_« Oui. »_

_« Bon vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Et n'oubliez pas surtout les petits messages à passer. Rappelez-moi quand c'est fini ! »_

_Dans la maison des Morgan Reid :_

_« Eh ma petite Lily, et si on appelait tes parents ma chérie ? Je suis sûre qu'ils attendent avec impatience de nos nouvelles ? »_

Lily répondit _Oui Papa, Papa _du haut de ses bientôt 2ans et demi à la mention faite par Garcia. Celle-ci, bientôt maman pour la première fois de Kévin, prenait un énorme plaisir à s'occuper de sa petite filleule en leur absence. La tenant près d'elle en caressant son ventre déjà bien rond, elle s'apprêta à décrocher avec mal son téléphone portable quand la sonnerie d'entrée se fit entendre.

_« Tiens, tiens, serait-ce Tonton Kévin qui serait déjà là ? » _Le couple dormait ensemble ici pour éviter d'incommoder la petite avec les odeurs de peinture pour la chambre du bébé.

Elle ouvrit la porte toute joyeuse, le bébé toujours dans les bras.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, un coup de feu retentit puis un deuxième.

_De retour à LA :_

Les présentations faites avec le reste de l'équipe de l'APO, on décida d'en rester là pour la soirée, l'explication du déroulement de l'enquête et les personnes soupçonnés étant à peu près maintenant identifiées. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers les voitures de location qui nous étaient affrêtées. Derek et Greg ne se lâchaient pratiquement plus, rigolant et discutant comme si les événements des six derniers mois n'avaient pas eu lieu.

_« Et alors, votre petite puce comment va-t-elle ? »_

_« Parfaitement ! Elle approche déjà des trois ans, c'est hallucinant comme le temps passe vite ! Tu la verrais, une vraie petite boule d'énergie ! Exactement comme son dadou ! »_

Je relevais la petite allusion avec un sourire tandis qu'il m'adressait un petit clin d'œil.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassant tendrement devant les autres. Je répondais avec plaisir à cet échange, essayant d'ignorer les rires et murmures de nos nouveaux et actuels collègues. Il me relâcha en douceur, me regardant amoureusement dans les yeux, un regard que je lui rendis du mieux possible j'espère.

Greg nous regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, amusé de la situation.

_« Quoi ? » _Lui lança Derek, comme s'il n'y avait rien de vraiment gênant.

_« Rien, rien. » _Sans perdre son petit sourire.

_« Au fait bébé, il va être l'heure du dodo de Lily. Si on l'appelait maintenant ? »_

_« Bonne idée, tiens ! »_

_A Quantico :_

Les deux corps en sang et inertes de Lily Morgan Reid et Pénélope Garcia avaient été ramené totalement à l'intérieur. Une balle dans la tête pour la plus âgée, l'autre dans le petit cœur du bébé : inratable !

Le meurtrier « contemplait » son œuvre avant de se pencher sur ses victimes. Prenant la main de la première, il découpa le doigt où trônait une magnifique bague de fiançailles et un doigt beaucoup plus petit, à peine totalement formé.

Sachant que s'il tardait encore, il se ferait griller, il s'empressa de sortir le plus discrètement possible pendant qu'une voiture se dirigeait doucement vers la maison…

_A LA :_

_« Tiens pas de réponse, bizarre ! »_

_« Elle l'a peut-être pas entendu, on va la rappeler ! »_

_« Non c'est vraiment bizarre ! Elle décroche toujours tout de suite d'habitude ! »_

Je lisais l'inquiétude sur son visage. La mienne se formait rapidement quand je sentis un frisson me parcourir la nuque.

_A Q :_

_« Bébé ? Ma puce ? Vous êtes où ? J'ai une surprise pour vous ! Venez… Voir ! »_

En passant derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, Kévin Lynch aperçut les deux corps inertes, le sang se répandant en mare autour d'elles.

_« OH MON DIEU ! Pén, Lily ! »_ Avant de s'effondrer en larmes sur le sol près d'elles. Sortant avec des mains désespéremment tremblantes son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance et surtout son patron.

_Toujours à LA :_

_« Bon pas grave, on verra après ! Bon bah bonne nuit tout le monde ! Tu viens beau gosse ? »_

Mon pressentimment ne m'avait pas quitté. J'avais une drôle d'impression. Et les filles me semblaient bien nerveuses d'un seul coup.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand le téléphone de Hotch se fit entendre alors que celui-ci se dirigeait à son tour dans sa voiture avec Dave.

_« Hotchner ? »_

Il écouta attentivement ce que son interlocuteur lui disait avant que son visage se mette à pâlir dangeureusement et ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Je crus même voir apparaître une petite larme au coin de son œil.

_« M…Merci Kévin ! Je vais… Leur dire ! »_

_Non mon dieu, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible ! Pitié, pitié, pitié !_

Je sentis la main de Derek dans la mienne, la serrant fortement.

_« Hotch ? »_

Son regard fermé et tendu nous fit face. C'est la première fois depuis la mort de sa femme que je le voyais ainsi : il ne cachait plus ses larmes.

_« Oh non, me dis pas ça ! Non ce n'est pas… Je les ai eues tout à l'heure ! Elles ne peuvent pas… »_

_« Je suis sincèrement désolé ! »_

Je sentis le garage tournoyer dangeureusement autour de moi, la voix de Derek m'appeler avant que je ne tombe, le noir gagnant vite une place dans mon esprit.

_PDV Greg :_

Mon dieu, pas elle, pas ma petite puce. Oh non pourquoi elle ? Elle était si petite ! Pendant que Derek s'effondrait sur le sol aux côtés de Spencer, hurlant littéralement son désespoir le plus profond, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je laissais lentement les larmes embuer mes yeux dans l'épaule de Vaughn. Pendant que Hotch expliquait ce qu'il avait compris de l'appel, j'entendis Vaughn citer le nom que tout le monde craint ici le plus : Anna Espinosa… Ma mission et ma liberté devenaient d'un seul coup d'un second plan et je me jurais à moi-même de les venger.

_« T'inquiétes pas Greg, on va la retrouver, on va la retrouver. Et cette fois, on ne la loupera pas ! » _Me murmura Vaughn.

Oui elle va payer. Oh mon dieu ce qu'elle va payer !

_PDV ?:_

Oh non, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Elle ne m'avait rien dit de tout ça ! Et maintenant, je suis responsable du meurtre de ma meilleure amie et de ma petite nièce ! Oh non je crois que je vais être malade ! Elle va me le payer !

TBC…

_Alors, alors ! Je vous avais bien prévenus ! Désolée pour les fans de la série ! Ne me jetez pas de pierre !_


	10. Baby don't cry

_Voilà nouveau chapitre ! Il sera un peu long celui-ci : flash-back, explications et découverte de la terrible nouvelle par les autres et quelques autres petites surprises ! Et toute petite rectification : les personnages d'Alias cités dans le chapitre résumé sont Rachel Gibson et Thomas Grace._

_Flash-back : PDV Greg :_

_Love don't let me go! __Don't let me go! _

_La sonnerie de mon téléphone se fit entendre dans toute la chambre. Avec grand mal, j'ouvrais les yeux et me rendais vite compte que j'étais appuyé sur quelqu'un. D'abord effrayé, je me détendis vite en découvrant l'homme de ma vie sous moi, paisiblement endormi (je pense que ça fait un long moment il n'a pas aussi bien dormi et je m'en réjouis), un sourire sur les lèvres, la tête bien posée sur l'oreiller. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'être encore plus amoureux qu'en ce moment._

_Je couvrais de quelques baisers son torse exposé à ma vue : un bon petit réveil câlin après notre première… Wahou… Absolument terriblement délicieusement fois… Et le téléphone continuait de sonner._

_« Hum… Tu ne veux pas décrocher d'abord, bébé ? »_

_« Hum, je sais bien mais j'avais envie d'un petit réveil douceur d'abord ! »_

_Je remontais doucement vers ses lèvres, échangeant un tendre baiser qui tourna vite en plus passionné quand j'entrouvre ma bouche pour accueillir sa langue douce et chaude à la recherche de la mienne. Il enserra mon cou de sa main et me fit tourner sur mon dos afin qu'il prenne à son tour position au-dessus de moi. Notre baiser s'approfondissait de plus en plus et je sentais mon érection et la sienne entrer en contact l'une avec l'autre._

_Et le téléphone qui sonnait toujours…_

_« Bon faut vraiment que tu décroches sinon ça va pas arrêter ! »_

_« OK ! »_

_Je lâchais à regret ses lèvres et m'emparais du tél._

_Derek…_

_« Eh Baby Boy ! »_

_« Eh Big Bro comment ça va ? »_

_« Bien et toi ? »_

_« Ca roule plutôt bien pour moi, à part que tu viens de me réveiller ! » En adressant un petit clin d'œil à mon homme._

_« Ah désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu dormais encore ! Encore du mal avec le décalage horaire ! »_

_« Han… T'inquiètes… Pas… » Ma respiration devinait de plus en plus saccadée en raison des baisers déposés au creux de mon cou._

_« Ca va petit frère ? J'ai cru entendre du bruit ? » Il semblait amusé ! J'essayais de m'écarter de Nick afin qu'il me laisse tranquille mais rien à faire, il revenait encore à l'attaque._

_« Oui oui. Alors c'est quoi cette big nouvelle que t'avais à m'annoncer ? »_

_« Accroche-toi bien. » Il continuait à faire glisser sa bouche, cette fois pour faire jouer sa langue sur un de mes tétons. Je retenais avec peine un gémissement, je suis même sûr qu'il l'a entendu._

_« T'es sûr que tout va bien Greg ? » Lui semblait retenir avec peine un fou rire._

_« Non… Enfin si… Alors vas-y balances bro ! »_

_« Spencer et moi allons être parents ! »_

_Je me redressais d'un seul coup, cognant Nick par la même occasion qui était passé au second téton. Je lui caressais tendrement la tête avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Je réussis enfin à me dégager de son étreinte pour lancer le café dans la cuisine._

_« Non c'est vrai ? Mais putain c'est giga ça ! »_

_« Ouaich bro ! »_

_« Mais… Enfin quoi ? Comment ? »_

_« Ca faisait un petit moment qu'on voulait adopter, tu sais. On a passé tous les examens : enfin on a vu l'assistante sociale, signé les papiers d'adoption. Tout est OK, c'est impeccable. On va la chercher dans un mois. »_

_« Mais… Nick arrête ! » Quand il m'entoura de ses bras et commença à parsemer mon cou de tendres baisers. « Pourquoi… Aussi… Longtemps ? »_

_« Bon est-ce que tu peux demander à ton… Copain d'arrêter ce qu'il est en train de faire pour que tu puisses un peu parler à ton frère ? »_

_« Ouais désolé. » Je me retournais face à lui et échangea un baiser passionné avant que je ne lui demande de se prendre un petit café pendant que je continuais de parler._

_« Non mais dis-le si je te dérange sinon. »_

_« Non, tu ne me déranges pas du moins du monde. Mais c'est très dur de résister à un texan terriblement sexy quand il vous embrasse comme ça. »_

_Un bon fou rire me vint aux oreilles._

_« Ah bah quand même, il était temps. Mais s'il veut devenir mon beauf, il a intérêt à se tenir à carreau quand suis au tél avec toi. »_

_« Bon maintenant qu'il s'est calmé, parle-moi un petit peu de votre enfant ! »_

_« Elle est d'origine africaine (comme nous quoi). Sa mère est morte pendant l'accouchement, son père ne l'a pas reconnu. Elle a trois mois et elle est… Magnifique. »_

_« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux pour vous les gars. »_

_« Non mais t'y aurais cru toi ? Moi marié et papa et totalement comblé ? »_

_« Ah c'est sûr je n'y aurais…Jamais cru… » Nick reprenait tout doucement ses baisers sur mon torse. Mais quel insatiable celui-là._

_« Et on pensait à toi… Enfin si tu serais d'accord… »_

_« Quoi vous voulez déjà me la lâcher… OH… Pas très sympa les gars ! »_

_« Ah ah très drôle Greg. Non, Spencer et moi serions très honorés si tu acceptais… »_

_« Si j'acceptais ? »_

_« De devenir le parrain ? »_

_Un énorme sourire envahit mon visage et je me retenais de sauter de joie mais je ne voulais pas brusquer de nouveau mon homme qui commençait de nouveau sa descente plus bas._

_« Et comment ? Ca sera… Un… Réel… Honneur… HUM… Pour moi… »_

_« Ouais bah dis pas ça quand ton homme te fait perdre toute ta réflexion. Bon allez je te laisse. Je te rappelle bientôt baby bro. » _

_« Ok… Bye alors. Bises bro. »_

_« Bises . »_

_Une fois raccroché, je fis remonter Nick jusqu'à mon visage et l'embrassa furieusement, prenant sa bouche avec une folle possession._

_« Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre. » Avant que je ne l'emmène avec moi dans la douche et qu'il me donne un plaisir extrême contre le mur d'abord avec sa bouche et par la perte de ma virginité à mon tour. Que du bonheur !_

_Retour au présent :_

Et voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui, plus de deux ans plus tard : mon homme n'est pas à mes côtés et la fille de Derek… Oh c'est trop horrible ! Comment est-il possible d'être aussi cruel, en enlevant la vie d'une petite gamine, qui n'a absolument rien demandé, rien fait à personne pour mériter un tel sort. Et Garcia ? Enceinte en plus ? Je ne l'ai rencontré que deux fois mais nous avons rapidement sympathisés tous les deux, étant de plus les parrains de Lily.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

Je m'asseye au bureau ovale de la salle de réunion. Vaughn, Dixon, Marshall, Thomas, Rachel ainsi que Weiss et Nadia sont déjà là, attendant l'arrivée de Jack et Arvin pour la réunion d'urgence à laquelle nous sommes conviés.

Le café que me donna Vaughn en passant avec un léger tapement sur l'épaule étaient ce dont j'avais besoin aujourd'hui. Impossible de dormir cette nuit, les larmes de nouveau ne semblaient vouloir s'arrêter. Je pleurais pour la perte de ma nièce mais aussi parce que je me sens responsable de sa mort. Si rien de tout cela…

_« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Simon. C'est Anna la responsable et personne d'autre. » _Me dit à voix basse Vaughn, me voyant perdu dans mes pensées et semblant comprendre ce que je pouvais ressentir. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, ça ne changera rien à l'état d'esprit dans lequel je suis actuellement.

L'équipe du BAU, à notre grande surprise, arriva ensuite dans la salle. Avec bien sûrs absents Derek et Spencer. Je voyais à leurs traits tirés et leurs visages fermés que la nuit a été très dure pour eux aussi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment sont mon frère et mon beau-frère.

Dévastés est le seul mot qui peut me venir à l'esprit. Quel enfer !

Je sais qu'aujourd'hui mon identité va être révélée au reste de l'équipe. Je viens d'en discuter avec Jack et Arvin, c'est vraiment le seul moyen qu'on a pour permettre une arrestation de la pourriture qui a fait tuer ma filleule et sa marraine. Je veux la vengeance.

Arrive Jack suivi d'Arvin. L'air sombre et tendu. Je sais déjà ce qui va se passer. La photo de mon ange apparut sur l'écran :

_« Pénélope Garcia Lynch et Lily Morgan Reid. La première était informaticienne au sein du BAU, la seconde la fille de deux agents du BAU, absents ici ce soir et pour cause : ces deux personnes ont été assassinées. Les corps ont été retrouvés par Kévin Lynch, le mari de Pénélope et père de leur futur enfant, malheureusement lui aussi succomba aux blessures de sa mère. Sans vous offenser, chers agents, le fait que ces personnes ont un rapport direct avec vous n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle on veut vous aider._

_Et pour cela, je prends les rênes de l'agence à la place d'Arvin, cette décision s'applique dès maintenant. Je vais donc lui demander de quitter cette pièce tout de suite. Cette affaire ne le concerne plus. »_

Les autres comprirent pourquoi : la seule raison pour laquelle Arvin est démis de ses fonctions, c'est quand une affaire touche directement à Milo Rambaldi. Et pour ce qu'on a compris, ici c'est le cas avec la terrible personne que l'on doit retrouver.

_« Nous venons de recevoir la confirmation qu'Anna Espinosa a été libérée. Avec de l'aide, sans aucun doute les deux agents de sécurité morts confirmant cette théorie. Et nous avons des raisons de penser qu'elle fait partie ou est liée aux Punks Bizkits, les dangereux terroristes que nous tentons d'appréhender depuis plusieurs mois. _

_Je résume un peu pour vous si vous ne connaissez pas cette dangereuse femme : Anna Espinosa est ou plutôt était un agent du KD, organisation ennemie de l'ancien SD6. Cette femme est une disciple de Milo Rambaldi, prophète et prédicateur des plus terribles événements de ces derniers siècles. Les gens qui croient en ces prédications sont très dangereuses et prêtes à tout pour que cela se réalise. »_

_« Mais je ne comprends pas. Quel rapport avec Pénélope et Lily ? » _Demanda Hotch.

_« Je vais y venir. Lors d'une de nos missions, ma fille Sydney dut se faire passer pour Anna afin de tuer une personne à Bruxelles pour récupérer un élément d'une bombe apparemment. On devait remplir cette mission absolument afin de sauver Nadia, kidnappée par Anna._

_On découvrit qu'une des marques de fabrique d'Anna est de découper l'annulaire de la personne après l'avoir tuée. Et je constate qu'ici c'est le cas. »_

_« Mais comment pouvez-vous affir ? »_

_« Je n'affirme rien, ce sont de fortes suppositions. Nous venons d'avoir les résultats d'analyse des empreintes sur les corps. La meurtrière présumée est Kelly Peyton, que l'on vient de découvrir être une membre des Punks Bizkits. Nous venons de retrouver sa trace. Nous avons les moyens de l'appréhender et de la faire parler grâce à Rachel, ici présente. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire. »_

Je restais pétrifié d'effroi. Cette femme, cette Peyton, c'est elle…

_« Simon, ça va ? »_

_« Non. Et je crois qu'il est temps de leur dire la vérité Jack, ne pensez-vous pas ? »_

_« Si vous êtes surs… »_

_« Je suis sûr ! »_

_« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » _Lança un Thomas étonné.

Je repris mon souffle une bonne fois avant de commencer mes révélations, jetant un regard autour de moi. Les agents du BAU me jetaient un regard encourageant ainsi que ceux qui savaient déjà.

_« Peyton je la connais… Parce qu'elle est un de mes agresseurs… »_

_(…)_

Mon dieu, que ça fait du bien de pouvoir le sortir. Evidemment ça me faisait un poids de moins et je pus enfin parler sans retenue aux autres.

Ils se montrèrent très compréhensifs, comprenant parfaitement qu'il était indispensable de me cacher pour remplir ma mission. Bien sûr Jack les menaça de renvoi si une seule indication de mon secret était révélée à l'extérieur.

Je sortis de la salle pour pouvoir me faire un café. Les autres me regardaient autrement mais je savais que j'avais leur confiance maintenant. Enfin il me restait quand même une certaine méfiance, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens qu'un coup de poignard va bientôt m'être planté…

_PDVs ?_

Alors là ça craint, un truc de malade. Je sais que toute ma vie va bientôt être en jeu ainsi que celle de Rachel. Nous sommes toutes les deux en danger, plus que jamais. Et Anna avait renforcé ce sentiment. Je levais les yeux vers elle, elle semblait aussi effrayée que moi. Elle sait que si Peyton parle, nous sommes toutes les deux mortes. Un grand frisson me parcoure. Mais bon est-ce le prix à payer pour racheter mon énorme erreur ? S'être ainsi laissée influencée d'une telle manière et voir deux des personnes qui sont les plus proches de moi mourir. Non faut que j'assume vraiment les conséquences. Et je dois en payer le prix.

_« Emily, ça va ? »_

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, le bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Derek.

_« Je veux savoir ce que vous allez faire. Je veux participer… »_

_TBC…_

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-moi tout… Review review…_


	11. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

_Bon finalement j'ai trouvé un petit peu de temps. Comme je pense très sincèrement ne pas avoir accès à Internet pendant une semaine, vous n'aurez la suite de mes écritures qu'à partir du 15août donc jour de retour chez moi. _

_Pdv Derek :_

Je le regardais dormir. Il avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement, les larmes ayant coulé en continu après qu'il ait repris conscience jusqu'à ce qu'on retourne directement à l'hôtel. Je l'emmenais avec difficulté sur le lit, le déshabilla le plus calmement possible, enlevant mes affaires à mon tour et le prenant dans mes bras, le serrant fort contre moi pendant que mes larmes accompagnaient les siennes. Brisés nous étions. Je voulais être fort pour lui, le conforter le plus possible mais je savais que c'était impossible. La douleur était intense et horrible.

Je ne pensais pas qu'en l'espace d'à peine 10heures, je pouvais passer de l'euphorie totale d'avoir retrouvé mon petit-frère, au désespoir total à l'annonce du décès de notre fille et notre meilleure amie. Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi toute cette cruauté envers les homosexuels, et surtout, surtout pourquoi mon petit ange et Garcia ? Parce que c'est notre fille ? Parce qu'elle est la grande amie d'un couple de même sexe marié ?

Vu les menaces proférées contre mon frère et le lien avec le groupe, cela ne m'étonnerait pas une seule seconde.

Je me levais doucement, faisant en sorte de ne pas le réveiller. La lune était pleine et donnait une grande part de luminosité dans le ciel de LA. Les images de ma vie avec Spencer défilaient doucement devant mes yeux : notre première rencontre au BAU, là où je suis tombé amoureux au premier regard avec ce petit génie de 21ans, nos premières enquêtes, les chambres partagées à l'extérieur, l'affaire Tobias Henkel et notre premier baiser devant l'équipe, notre première fois très tendre et tellement belle, notre emménagement ensemble, son infection à l'anthrax et mon énorme inquiètude de ne jamais trouver le remède, le soir où je l'ai demandé en mariage autour d'un dîner aux chandelles, notre cérémonie à Chicago entourés de notre famille, nos amis et évidemment toute l'équipe, notre voyage de noces au Mexique où il passait son temps à me râbacher tous les risques de maladie que l'on risquait d'attraper là-bas, la procédure d'adoption et le jour où nous avons tout signé officiellement, ce qui a donné lieu à une énorme fête chez nous avec l'équipe et une nuit passionnée pour nous deux, le voyage jusqu'en Floride pour aller chercher Lily et notre installation à la maison tous les trois. Son baptême, son premier anniversaire, ses premiers pas, son premier mot _Papaaaa… _Tant d'événements qui auront apportés de la lumière dans notre vie remplie de résolutions d'affaires horribles et la mort qui peut nous tomber dessus à chaque instant.

Et là ce soir, un des crimes les plus horribles a été perpétré sur deux êtres innocents parmi les plus chers à mon cœur.

Je serrais mes poings fortement et laissait parler ma rage contre un des murs de la chambre. La douleur physique n'enlevait rien à celle morale et des larmes de rage et de colère firent leur apparition sur mes joues. Je tournais la tête vers le lit, pour m'assurer que je n'ai pas réveillé mon homme. Il dormait d'un sommeil assez agité semble t-il mais gardait ses beaux yeux fermés.

Un besoin imminent de prendre l'air me vint. Je pris mon portefeuille et une clé de la chambre, glissa un petit mot à Spencer en posant un délicat baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la chambre. Je n'ai plus qu'un seul mot en tête : vengeance ! Vengeance ! Vengeance !

_Pdv Greg :_

Cinq jours. Cinq jours il restait avant l'attaque de Las Vegas. Cinq jours avant ma « libération ». Mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je me sentais désespéremment seul et inutile. On avait réussi à trouver le domicile de Peyton, grâce aux informations de Rachel (elle n'est pas censée savoir que cette dernière travaille avec nous désormais). Mais, comme l'on s'y attendait, le lieu était vide de toute présence. Nous repartions donc à zéro.

Derek était arrivé peu avant. Les traits tirés et extrêmement rougis. Témoin d'une nuit sans aucun sommeil. Il avait insisté pour venir et sans attendre vraiment mes explications, il était parti avec les autres pour procéder à l'attaque. Donc quand je lui ai annoncé qui était Peyton, par rapport à moi, il leva des yeux très étonnés vers moi, ne murmura qu'un _Je vois. _Quelques secondes d'un long silence avant qu'il ne déclare _Raison de plus alors pour buter cette salope. _Les mots ne me choquèrent pas venant de sa bouche mais Jack les entendit et lui rappela que si on la tuait tout de suite, on ne retrouverait jamais Anna et donc on perdrait tout lien avec le groupe.

_« En plus ce n'est pas seulement votre vie qui est en jeu maintenant Greg. Celle aussi de votre famille, vos amis de Vegas… Et encore plus celle de Nick… » _Analysa à son tour Hotch.

Ses mots me jetèrent un grand froid dans le dos. Tout ce que je voulais éviter, tout ce pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui. Pendant plus de cinq mois, j'avais réussi à être invisible aux yeux du reste du monde. Et là peu avant que je puisse sortir de cet enfer, ma vie est de nouveau chamboulée totalement. Des gouttes salées coulèrent rapidement de mes yeux, ne pouvant s'arrêter. Désespoir, culpabilité, colère, tristesse. Derek fit la seule chose dont il se sentait capable à cet instant. Il me prit dans ses bras pour la seconde fois en moins de 24heures. Nos visages étaient trempés tous les deux.

_« Ce n'est pas ta faute, baby bro ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! On va la retrouver et la faire payer pour tout ce qu'elle nous a fait subir, elle et son groupe ! Et on ne laissera rien tomber jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves les bras de ton fiancé ! »_

Ces derniers mots m'arrachèrent un petit rire de bienvenu, auquel il répondit par un petit sourire faible.

Un éclaircissement de gorge derrière nous nous sortit de notre étreinte et nous nous retrouvions face à face avec Marshall, tenant des relevés téléphoniques dans sa main :

_« On a un second problème ! »_

_Pdv Emily :_

Et voilà, je suis grillée. Ils ont maintenant la preuve qu'un numéro en Virginie a été appelé plusieurs fois par Espinosa ainsi qu'un numéro en Californie. Leur apportant la preuve sur un plateau d'argent que deux taupes figurent au sein de leurs équipes.

Je regardais Rachel qui avait compris elle aussi. Il était grand temps de faire face à l'équipe.

Je suis même prêt à recevoir un grand coup de poing dans la figure de Derek. N'importe quoi. Enfin rien ne m'enlèvera ma stupidité et mon manque de reconnaissance des personnes extrêmement dangereuses auxquelles je me suis retrouvée mêlée.

D'un hochement de tête, nous nous accordions sur le fait de tout dévoiler et nous levions de nos sièges.

_« Oui Rachel, Emily ! Vous savez quelque chose ? »_

Avant qu'un seul son ne puisse sortir de nos bouches, le portable de Morgan cette fois sonna, levant une nouvelle inquiétude extrême chez tout le monde.

_Pdv Greg : _

Je regardais en même temps que lui l'identifiant sur le portable. Je poussais presque un soupir de soulagement quand je vis le numéro de Danny s'afficher dessus.

Ce sentiment ne dura pas longtemps quand je vis de nouveau le visage de mon frère pâlir dangereusement avant qu'il ne raccroche d'un simple _Merci ! Tu me tiens au courant, Ok ? Tchao !_

_« Derek ? »_

De nouveau un lourd silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole !

_« Ce n'était pas Danny, c'était Don ! Danny a été agressé à leur appartement ! Il est dans le coma ! »_

_Tbc…_

_Ah désolée ne me haïssez pas ! Je sais je vous laisse avec une grosse interrogation sur le chapitre à venir et je suis pas très gentille, en effet !_

_Mais j'espère pouvoir profiter de ma semaine de vacances pour finir cette histoire et la poster au plus vite en rentrant. Promis, encore pas mal de rebondissements avant Vegas…_

_Review, review ?_


	12. Another bites the dust

_Bon voilà la suite avec un petit jour de retard (désolée je pensais rentrer plus tôt mais voilà__). Espère que ça vous plaira. Personnages cités ici pour vous y retrouver un peu : Don Flack, Danny Messer, Mac Taylor et Stella Bonasera (CSI NY), Danny Taylor, Martin Fitzgerald (WAT), Kelly Peyton, Anna Espinosa, Michaël Vaughn, Jack Bristow et Arvin Sloane (Alias), Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner, Penelope Garcia, JJ et David Rossi (Criminal Minds), Greg Sanders (CSI). Mentions légères de Justin Taylor et Cody Banks (saison 4 dans QAF) et Nick Stokes et Warrick Brown (CSI)._

_Review review…_

_Pdv Don :_

Quelques minutes de plus et j'arrivais trop tard. Apparemment, il s'était bien défendu et avait réussi à éviter certaines balles qui auraient pu lui être fatales. Ses organes vitaux ont été évités mais cette garce (oui en plus une femme) aura réussi à lui porter deux coups de feu. Un dans l'épaule et l'autre dans la poitrine, à quelques millimètres de ses poumons. Quand je suis entré dans l'appart, elle venait tout juste de descendre par la fenêtre laissée ouverte. Et j'assistais à l'horrible spectacle de mon homme, qui commençait à se vider de son sang, allongé sur le sol, un masque de souffrance dans son si beau visage et ses yeux bleus embués par la douleur.

Il perdit connaissance peu avant l'arrivée des secours. Je ne lui lâchais pas la main du trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, prenant quand même le temps d'appeler au passage l'équipe. J'avais fait tout mon possible pour stopper l'écoulement de sang, mais ça ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter et heureusement que les secours ont été très rapides car… Oh non, je ne veux même pas imaginer.

Et maintenant, quelques heures après, je suis assis dans cette chambre si froide et si triste, tenant fermement sa main libre de cathéter dans la mienne, lui posant de petits baisers comme pour essayer de la réchauffer. Elle me semblait tellement glaciale. Il me semblait si petit et si faible dans ce lit qui semblait terriblement inconfortable. Je suis sûr que ce sera la première chose qu'il me sortira à son réveil. Car oui, je le sais, je le prie par-dessus tout que mon Danny Messer-Flack va se réveiller. Il me le doit ça. Pas maintenant, pas après qu'on ait eu enfin la reconnaissance de l'état de NY pour notre mariage. Une semaine qu'on est mariés. On doit même partir en lune de miel dans quelques jours. Alors non, non, non, mille fois non. Je lui interdis.

Ils lui avaient enlevé son alliance pour éviter d'avoir à la scier en cas de gonflement. Mais ça m'est égal, totalement égal.

_« Daniel Messer-Flack, t'as intérêt à te réveiller. Tu n'as pas le choix parce que tu ne peux pas me laisser. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça maintenant. Je t'en supplie, réveilles-toi ! Je t'aime… »_

Ne voyant aucune réponse, je lui déposais quand même un doux baiser sur le front et c'est à ce moment que je sentis les larmes monter et finis par les laisser tomber librement, sans aucune retenue, laissant ma tête retomber lourdement sur le matelas.

_Pdv Danny :_

Don m'avait prévenu quelques peu après l'incident. Martin et moi devons partir ce soir pour Pittsburg pour une nouvelle affaire de kidnapping quand mon portable a sonné.

J'entendais la voix cassée par l'émotion de Don et j'avais terriblement mal pour lui. Je sais ce que c'est de passer non loin de la perte d'un être que l'on aime par-dessus tout. J'avais failli perdre Martin moi aussi l'année dernière. Et je ne pouvais que partager sa peine.

Je décidais donc de laisser Martin aller chercher nos affaires et Justin qui devait nous accompagner dans notre voyage ayant été mêlé au groupe dont la personne kidnappée, Cody Banks était le leader, le Pink Posse, et me rendis à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles, appréhensif vraiment.

Mon cœur se serra à la vue de mon meilleur ami, la tête posée sur le lit près du corps inanimé de Danny. J'ouvris tout doucement la porte de la chambre pour ne pas surprendre Don. Il releva doucement la tête du lit et m'adressa un faible sourire.

_« Hey ! »_

_« Hey ! » _Lui répondais-je en m'approchant du lit. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, je posais la première question qui me vint à l'esprit.

_« Comment va-t-il ? »_

_« Son état est stable. Ils ont réussi à extraire les balles. Ils ont dit que… Quelques millimètres de plus et… » _Il lâcha un lourd sanglot et ce fut trop pour moi. Je fis le tour du lit et posa des mains que je voulais réconfortantes sur ses épaules, le laissant alléger sa peine.

_« Chut. Ça va aller ! Danny est un battant, il va s'en sortir, ne t'inquiètes pas ! »_

_« Je le sais, je le sais mais j'ai tellement peur Danny, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ! »_

Je ne savais quoi répondre à cela. Le silence s'installa entre nous. Seul dans la pièce régnait le bruit de l'électrocardiogramme et l'aide respiratoire de Danny.

_« Tu as eu le temps de voir qui c'était ? »_

_« Pas exactement non, juste rapidement de dos. Mais je viens d'avoir Derek au téléphone. Apparemment cela aurait un lien avec l'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillent en ce moment. Il doit me rappeler dans quelques minutes mais ça ne fait pratiquement aucun doute : son affaire et la tentative de meurtre de Danny seraient liées. Et je pense, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que ton affaire de kidnapping a un lien également. »_

_« Tu crois ? »_

_« Oh oui, je crois bien ! Des attaques à répétition à travers tous les USA sur homosexuels ou leurs familles, en l'espace de six mois (même plus), ça fait un peu beaucoup. »_

_« Tu sais de quoi on parle là ? »_

_« Un groupe terroriste du nom des Punks Bizkits. Et très vraisemblablement, les commanditaires de l'assassinat de Greg. »_

_« Oh mon dieu ! »_

_« Tu l'as dit ! »_

_« Nick est au courant ? Enfin je veux dire… »_

_« Qu'on a trouvé les assassins de son fiancé alors qu'il n'arrive pas à s'en remettre encore ? Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le bon moment ! »_

_« Au contraire, je pense que c'est le moment parfait ! Comme ça il arrêtera de culpabiliser indéfiniment. »_

_« T'as été le voir récemment ? »_

_« Non, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion mais je suis resté en contact avec son meilleur ami qui travaille avec lui, Warrick. Je peux te dire qu'il fait vraiment tout ce qu'il peut avec ses collègues. Mais bon, rien à faire ! »_

_« Je vois ! »_

Un nouveau silence lourd s'installa entre nous. Le bip des machines en continu était assez confortant, signe que malgré tout, l'un d'entre nous a échappé à ses horreurs et s'en remettra. Je ne cesserais de prier pour ça.

_« Il ya autre chose également Danny ! »_

_« Ah qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

_« La fille de Derek et Spencer ainsi que sa marraine ont été assassinées. »_

_« Oh putain de merde ! »_

Quand il avait parlé des familles, je ne pensais vraiment pas à ça. J'étais profondément choqué et attristé pour Derek et Spencer. Je ne les avais rencontré que très peu, notamment au mariage de Danny et Don et aux fiançailles de Nick et Greg et vite fait à New York. Mais ils m'avaient donné immédiatement un sentiment de sympathie et de respect.

_« Toujours liés ? »_

_« Toujours oui. J'attends l'envoi de la photo de la supposée meurtrière. Enfin d'après les preuves ce serait elle. Et je pense qu'il a les moyens de prouver qu'elle n'est pas si blanchie que ça dans l'histoire de Danny. »_

_« Ah oui comment ça ? »_

Il poussa un nouveau gros soupir, en continuant de caresser tendrement la main nue de son mari, toujours inconscient.

_« Une de ses collègues et une des membres de l'équipe avec qui ils sont en collaboration auraient vendu la mèche. Elles jurent n'avoir jamais su la nature exacte du marché qu'elles devaient passer avec la tueuse. Elles sont prêtes à tout balancer. Enfin même si elles ne savent pas où l'une des deux… »_

_« Ah parce qu'en plus y en a deux ? »_

_« Tu croyais quoi ? Ca travaille souvent en association ces pétasses-là ! Bon enfin bref, si jamais elle retente quelque chose, n'importe quoi sur la personne de Danny ou essaye de nous attaquer, nous sommes prévenus et pouvons le protéger dans tous les cas. Et ça sera à nous de la faire parler. »_

_« Et comment que tu prévois ça ? Et comment on va la reconnaître déjà ? »_

Sonnerie d'un téléphone. Le sien. Réception d'un mms. Et à la vue du sourire qui éclaira soudainement son visage, je compris que ce message allait nous être d'une grande aide dans les prochaines heures.

_Une heure plus tard : _

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ils m'avaient demandé de rester là-bas. Je pensais que le foutre dans le coma serait suffisant pour eux. Mais non, j'ai ordre de le tuer. Même si ce métier ne me réjouit pas trop des fois, je n'ai pas le choix. Sinon c'est moi qu'ils vont tuer. Et je pense dans d'autres souffrances que celles que j'ai fait subir à mes victimes. Ils veulent un travail rapide et efficace, c'est pour cela que moi et Anna ont été engagés. Et avec l'aide plus qu'involontaire de deux personnes parfaitement infiltrées dans les équipes de nos victimes, notre travail a été fait comme demandé. Mais là je crains vraiment le pire. Eux n'ont pas la rapidité d'assassinat que nous employons. La torture est également un de leurs passe-temps favoris. En gros, aucun droit à l'erreur. Pas de troisième chance sur ce coup. Alors ne merde pas, ma petite !

J'arrivais devant l'hôpital, tout semblait assez calme. Des couples passaient par-ci par là m'ignorant totalement. Je passais complètement inaperçue, comme une femme normale qui rend visite à un proche.

J'entrais dans le hall. La réceptionniste m'adressa un sourire quand je vins lui demander le numéro de chambre. Rien de plus normal quoi, m'indiquant même les ascenseurs.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre tranquillement, prenant l'ascenseur comme indiqué. Le couple que j'ai croisé tout à l'heure entrait à son tour, un bouquet de fleurs et un nounours à la main. Ah que c'est beau encore malgré tout : venir féliciter une jeune maman ! Ah si je pouvais avoir cette chance un jour !

Je sortais de la cabine et me dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la chambre, me permettant un sifflotement. J'étais presque tenté de faire celui de _Kill Bill, _mais bon ça c'est grillade assurée.

Le plus calmement possible, je me dirige vers la porte, croisant au passage un homme au téléphone, qui ne fait même pas attention à moi en passant. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à ce je me retrouve plaquée contre la porte. La main qui tenait le couteau que je m'apprêtais à sortir soit maintenue fermement en place.

_« Oh non tu ne feras rien, chère mademoiselle Peyton ! »_

Je tente en vain de me défendre, mais sa poigne sur moi est assez ferme et il parvint à me faire lâcher le couteau en me forçant à ouvrir ma main. Je crie sur le coup de la douleur.

Je savais dès lors que mon histoire de criminelle allait s'arrêter là.

Il me plaqua contre le mur avoisinant, remerciant la personne qui venait de lui tendre les menottes pour me les passer aux poignets. Et je reconnus l'homme du couple, accompagné de sa « femme », je ne le sais pas mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre.

Je lisais la haine et le dégoût dans le regard des personnes qui me regardaient et je fis face à… Oh merde, le mari.

Mais avant que je ne puisse sortir quelque chose, je sentis quelque chose m'assommer, m'arrachant un cri de douleur avant le black-out…

(…)

A mon réveil, je me retrouvais attachée à une chaise. Les menottes semblaient bien solides, je le constatais immédiatement en cherchant désespérément à me détacher. Personne dans la pièce mais je sais parfaitement que je ne serais pas seule longtemps.

Cette pensée me traversa l'esprit juste au moment où j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Face à moi, un policier à l'air bien grave et peu enclin à plaisanter me fit face. Je le reconnus comme l'homme du couple tout à l'heure, bientôt suivi par sa « femme » derrière lui, tenant une boîte en bois à la main, percée de plusieurs trous. Oh je crains le pire !

_« Mademoiselle Peyton, enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Je suis l'agent Mac Taylor et voici ma coéquipière Stella Bonasera. Ah je vois que vous avez déjà essayé de vous libérer ! N'en faites rien, j'ai tout mon temps ! »_

Je l'observais sans rien dire, son air mauvais et sérieux me rendait craintive.

_« Je crois que vous savez parfaitement pourquoi vous êtes là ! Triple meurtre, tentative de meurtre… La liste continue, mademoiselle ? »_

_« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler. »_

Je reconnais double meurtre mais triple, faut pas abuser non plus. Enfin pour l'instant.

Cette fois, c'est l'agent Bonasera qui prit la parole :

_« Je sais que vous êtes effrayée, que vous craignez ce qui vous attend dehors ! Mais si vous coopérez gentiment et acceptez de nous donner quelques infos, nous sommes prêts à réduire votre peine de prison ! »_

Je tentais de garder un petit air de défi, les dévisageant sans dire une seule chose. Mais je savais que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps, quand la jeune femme se dirigea vers moi, la boîte à la main et se plaçant derrière moi, lentement.

_« Vous êtes sure ? »_

_« Certaine ! »_

_« Vraiment ! Bon ça ne m'étonne pas ! Mais je vais peut-être vous dire quelque chose qui va vous étonner : une de vos anciennes amies travaille pour nous maintenant. Et elle a pris un malin plaisir à décrire certaines choses sur vous ! Surtout une chose en particulier ! »_

Faisant signe à sa coéquipière, j'attendais quelques secondes sans bouger quand je sentis quelque chose de froid et visqueux s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Sifflant dans mon oreille.

Oh putain, non pas ça. Pas le serpent ! Salope de Rachel ! Me retenir, me retenir, me retenir !

_Une demi-heure plus tard, à LA : PDV Greg :_

Nous étions déroutés. Aucune piste, rien. Nous avions envoyé les infos nécessaires à Don, sans le prévenir bien sûr. Mais je sais que ma couverture ne va pas tarder à tomber. Il est temps de toute manière.

Je buvais mon café favori, essayant d'oublier les événements horribles de ces derniers jours. Me sentir incapable d'aider ma famille et mes amis me frustrait par-dessus tout. Je voulais appeler Don moi aussi, savoir de moi-même l'état actuel de mon cousin, sans devoir passer par l'intermédiaire de Derek. Il m'avait annoncé leur mariage il ya quelques jours et bien sûr cela me réchauffait le cœur de savoir qu'une fois de plus, un de mes proches avait trouvé le bonheur…

J'avais eu tellement peur quand Derek m'annonça la mauvaise nouvelle. Sa fille et maintenant notre cousin : non c'est beaucoup trop. Faut que tout s'arrête !

Et la double trahison, alors ça c'était vraiment le pire de tout. Une j'aurais compris mais carrément deux et au sein même de l'équipe de Derek, j'avais du mal à comprendre les raisons de leurs actions. Elles allaient être intérrogées maintenant, chacune de leur côté et évidemment renvoyées de leurs fonctions. J'avais vu le regard de haine et de profonde colère que son ex équipe lui adressa quand elle leur passa devant, tête baissée, mains menottées. Elles ont que ce qu'elles méritent et c'est tant mieux pour tous !

Et Nick ? Lui aussi est en danger plus que tout ! Ne pas savoir quand ça va tomber, ni où, savoir que je risque de ne jamais le revoir, avoir fait tout ça pour rien, j'en étais malade presque.

Vaughn s'avança vers moi, l'air épuisé également. Lui qui m'avait tant aidé ces derniers mois. Je ne pourrais jamais lui montrer suffisamment toute ma gratitude envers lui.

_« Ca va, tu tiens le coup Greg ? »_

_« J'essaye, j'essaye. Avoue que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser en 24heures là. »_

_« Ouais je sais ! »_

Il posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule et la serra gentiment pour me montrer son soutien.

_« Ton cousin va s'en sortir. Ca a l'air d'être un bon battant, d'après ce que tu m'as dit ! »_

_« Ouais, enfin j'espère que… »_

D'un seul coup, j'entendis une grande cohue dans le couloir. On ouvrit la porte de la salle de pause. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, se bousculant pour passer ou un téléphone à la main, parlant à toute vitesse parfois dans des langues que je ne comprenais pas.

Jack arriva devant nous et nous demanda de nous rendre immédiatement dans la salle d'équipement. Vaughn et moi nous regardâmes d'un air surpris mais on avait compris.

On les avait…

TBC…

_Ah me revoilà, fin de vacances et voilà, nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_J'approche de plus en plus de la fin __, je peux même vous dire que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire l'avant dernier chapitre avant de finir celui-là. Enfin bon fallait bien s'occuper le soir quand il y avait aussi mauvais temps que ce que j'ai eu… Vive la Bretagne, lol._

_Bon une petite review me ferait bien plaisir pour fêter mon petit retour._

_Bises à tous et toutes…_


	13. Please don't stop the music

_Désolée pour le retard. Mais n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps avant. _

_Aparté totalement à part. Viens de voir pour la première fois Pour Warrick. C'est bien une des premières fois où je pleure autant dans un épisode. Et voir notre petit Nick en larmes. Trop mal au cœur pour lui. Autre propos : je n'ai pas vu la suite de la saison 9 pour le moment mais je déteste déjà Riley Adams. Elle est tout le temps comme ça celle-là ?_

_Donc voilà nouveau petit chapitre, le dernier ou peut-être avant-dernier avant un bond de quelques jours dans le futur et c'est parti pour Vegas. La fin s'approche de plus en plus. Ah ça passe vite, c'est dingue. J'aurais aimé continuer mais je crois que là je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus dans cette histoire. Donc je pense au moins encore cinq chapitres à venir mais je ne crois pas qu'il y en aura beaucoup plus. Ici directement la suite du précédent._

_PDV Greg :_

Quand Jack nous avait expliqué que la planque d'Anna avait été découverte, la précipitation et l'engouement se firent ressentir au sein de l'APO. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, cela signifiait qu'enfin, une de nos plus grandes ennemies était à notre merci.

On savait maintenant qu'elle était la personne qui avait organisé les tentatives d'assassinats, réussies ou non, sur mes proches. D'autant plus qu'avec Peyton, elle faisait partie de mes agresseurs de ce fameux soir dans l'allée. J'avais un sentiment de délivrance et de satisfaction ancré en moi. Du soulagement certain aussi.

Mais il restait un danger encore bien présent et on ne savait pas d'où il venait car ni Anna, ni Peyton ne semblaient le savoir : l'identité du chef suprême du groupe. Même si chacun d'entre nous émettait des hypothèses plus que crédibles (Sloane ? Sark ? Un membre autre de l'APO ?). Nous en sommes restés là juste avant de nous équiper en gilets pare-balles et d'armes car la rencontre risquait bien d'être hautement musclée.

Je n'ai jamais voulu porter d'armes avant à l'époque du CSI. Nick n'y était pas totalement favorable non plus. Mais depuis mon attaque, m'attribuer ce droit est devenu nécessaire, autant que pour ma mission que pour la vie de tous les jours. La menace qui pesait sur moi et pensait éteinte depuis six mois me revient dessus comme un boulet de canon.

Ma nièce est morte, mon cousin est entre la vie et la mort. Qui sera le prochain ? Moi ? Nick ? Ma mère ? Mes sœurs ? J'étais mort de peur à la plus petite pensée de perdre l'un d'entre eux.

Je suis déjà passé à deux doigts de perdre une nouvelle fois Nick, au début de mon « envol ». Brass ne voulait pas que je le sache mais vu son air abattu quand je l'ai revu au bout d'un mois, je compris immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Flashback :_

_« Il ya autre chose Jim que vous ne me dites pas ? »_

_« Non je crois que je t'ai tout dit. Pour un premier mois d'absence, je pense que le résumé est complet ! »_

_« S'il vous plaît, vous fichez pas de moi. Je sens bien qu'il ya une chose qui vous dérange et que vous ne voulez pas me dire. »_

_Brass hésita encore quelques secondes avant de relever la tête vers Greg. Il soupira et s'expliqua :_

_« Nick a tenté de se suicider. »_

_Je sentis mes jambes fléchir dangereusement. Je m'attendais tout sauf à ça. Moi qui le croyais plus fort et maître de lui, je venais de réaliser à quel point il tenait à moi. Enfin non je le savais déjà mais là c'était encore plus fort. Je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire._

_« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_« Bon tu sais que Warrick a reçu l'ordre formel de venir chercher Nick tous les soirs chez vous ? »_

_« Oui vous venez de m'en parler, en effet. »_

_« Warrick est allé chez vous il ya deux semaines. Quand il est arrivé, il a sonné comme d'habitude. Pas de réponse. Il a essayé plusieurs fois, appelé son portable. Rien ne marchait et sa voiture était encore là. Alors mort d'inquiétude, il a défoncé votre porte. Il a appelé plusieurs fois son nom, toujours pas de réponse. Il chercha partout, de plus en plus affolé… »_

_Il s'arrêta deux secondes, observant ma réaction. Je lui fis d'un signe de tête comprendre que je voulais entendre la suite._

_« Il était dans votre salle de bains, inconscient. Le sang coulait de ses veines qu'il venait d'ouvrir avec un rasoir. »_

_Je me sentais défaillir en entendant ça. Mon homme, si plein de vie, si courageux, si aimant. L'homme de ma vie… Venait d'attenter à ses jours. Parce que je ne suis plus là. Putain, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas prévenu ? De rage totale, j'envoyais valdinguer une chaise d'un coup de pied, faisant sursauter Jim._

_« Tu as encore le temps de faire demi-tour Greg. Je sais que tu veux le protéger à tout prix, que tu lui avais fait faire une promesse. Mais je ne sais pas si on sera plus rapides la prochaine fois… »_

_« Non, non il est hors de question de le laisser sans surveillance. Je ne me fais pas passer pour mort pour le plaisir. Vous savez l'enfer que je vis de ne pas l'avoir à mes côtés tous les jours ? De ne plus l'avoir prêt de moi ? Son sourire, ses lèvres, tout ce que j'aime en lui ? Depuis un mois aussi je me bouffe le moral et la santé, ne sachant pas comment il va, s'il fait autre chose que de se morfondre ou pas, s'il ne va pas me laisser tomber. Tous les jours j'ai envie de craquer et de l'appeler pour le rassurer, pour lui dire à quel point je l'aime et qu'il me manque comme un malade. Je n'ai qu'une mini photo de nous deux. Et encore elle n'est pas terrible. Je pleure chaque soir en rentrant en la serrant contre moi. Alors vous croyez toujours que c'est aussi simple… Oh et puis merde ! »_

_Je mis la main dans ma poche pour en sortir mon portable et appeler Nick pour tout lui expliquer. J'ai trop besoin d'entendre sa voix, surtout après ce que Brass venait de me dire. Mais sa main me stoppa._

_« Putain Jim, que me faites-vous ? »_

_« Je pense que finalement ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça. »_

_« Ah ouais et qu'est ce qui vous permet de penser ça ? »_

_« Parce que si tu le fais là tout de suite, tu sais parfaitement comment il va réagir : il va vouloir que tu viennes ou c'est lui qui viendra. Et dans ce cas-là, quoi ? Tu vas te retrouver exactement dans la situation pourquoi tu es venu nous voir au départ : perdu et en recherche d'un moyen de vous protéger tous. Et là ça sera pareil, tu auras la menace pour toujours et ça tombera à n'importe quel moment. Et je ne veux pas avoir vos morts sur la conscience, sachant parfaitement que j'aurais pu empêcher tout cela. »_

_Je le regardais, lui me fixant d'un air très sérieux mais où reflétait une petite pointe de tristesse. Il a raison et ça me rend encore plus fou._

_Alors doucement, j'accompagne son geste qui me fit descendre ma main. _

_Retour au présent :_

Et voilà, cinq mois après, ma douleur s'est à peu près apaisée. Ma tristesse pas du tout. Il n'avait rien retenté depuis, heureusement pour moi et pour nous. _Allez bébé, encore une semaine et je te revois, _pensais-je silencieusement.

J'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées quand je vis Derek se diriger d'un pas calme vers moi, prêt à l'assaut. Son regard était un mélange de profonde tristesse et d'accablement mais aussi une immense colère et une envie de bouffer du lion. Je lisais en lui comme dans un livre !

Il m'expliqua qu'il venait d'avoir son _Baby boy _au téléphone. Il avait tenté de manger quelque chose mais la faim ne lui était pas venue. Il n'avait pas bougé de la chambre de la journée. Je voyais bien qu'il aurait voulu être à ses côtés mais sa soif de vengeance et son désir de m'aider à retrouver Nick le motivaient autant.

Le topo rapide de Jack et Hotch à l'ensemble de notre équipe d'intervention fut rapide. Anna avait été retrouvée grâce au génie de Marshall qui avait réussi à remonter par l'intermédiaire des appels de Peyton, qui l'avait bien sûr appelé un bon nombre de fois.

Sa planque était dans un ancien hangar à avions désaffecté, à la sortie de LA.

Ni une ni deux, à la fin de l'intervention, nous nous précipitâmes tous vers les voitures de l'APO.

_Pdv général :_

L'équipe de Hotch, de l'APO et une petite unité du FBI, menée par un certain Don Eppes _(je sais je n'arrête pas d'intégrer des nouvelles séries mais vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Celle-ci était facile),_ se dirigeait vers le bâtiment en question.

Les trois chefs d'équipe et un démineur, au cas où on ne sait jamais avec Anna, entouraient l'entrée du hangar. Rossi et Morgan se tenaient près de Hotch, l'arme au point, Vaughn, Tom et Greg de l'autre côté derrière Jack. Don se tenait prêt à l'ouverture du hangar, attendant le feu vert de l'équipe de déminage qui fait les alentours et repère grâce à leurs appareils n'importe quel engin suspect aux alentours.

Le feu vert lancé, Hotch ouvrit la porte sans attendre. Plusieurs hommes (des ours, presque) se tenaient autour d'une table, main posée sur leur poche, prêts à dégainer. Ils n'eurent le temps de rien ils furent mis à terre immédiatement soit par un tir soit par une immobilisation.

Et plus loin, tentant de s'enfuir en courant, Espinosa. Derek et Greg la prirent tout de suite en chasse, ne perdant pas une seconde le rythme de course. Elle venait de s'infiltrer dans un bâtiment avoisinant.

Un avion était encore présent, dominant toutes les personnes présentes par sa taille immense. Don avait lui aussi avancé à pas de loup dans le bâtiment, faisant signe aux autres agents que tout était OK aux alentours.

Un premier coup de feu retentit, atterrissant dans le gilet de Don, qui lui renvoya la pareille, ratant sa cible. Un deuxième, puis un troisième, visant les deux frères cette fois. Le retour ne se fit pas.

Soudain Anna visa derrière le petit groupe, qui n'avait pas remarqué une seule seconde qu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec eux. Cette dernière fit retentir son révolver à son tour, visant très adroitement le côté droit de la poitrine d'Anna., qui tomba sur le sol, en hurlant de douleur. Le petit groupe se tourna vers l'autre personne présente dans la pièce, le sang coulant à l'endroit où une balle s'était logée où on notait l'absence de gilet pare-balle. La personne fut reconnue tout de suite, stupéfiant et effrayant à la fois nos trois hommes.

_« Spencer ? »_

_Tbc…_

_Bâclé je sais mais j'ai la fin que je voulais de ce chapitre. Je ne voulais pas trop m'épancher sur ce chapitre, maintenant donc un minimum de suspense pour l'ultime chapitre à LA. Et logiquement une petite découverte à venir, je pense._

_Review, review, svp…_

_Promis j'essaye de poster au plus vite la prochaine fois. Je pense qu'il ne me prendra pas trop la tête celui à venir. La partie Vegas, par contre, sera légèrement plus difficile…_


	14. Oops I did it again!

_Coucou tout le monde ! Bon d'abord première note : je viens de me fournir Inception. J'étais tellement intriguée par les nombreuses remarques entendues sur le slash Arthur/Eames que je n'ai pas hésité : il me le fallait. Lol. J'espère juste ne pas être trop déçue._

_Bon comme prévu, un nouveau chapitre, le plus rapidement possible. Le dernier dont l'action se déroule à LA. Ne vous dit rien de plus et vous laisse découvrir par vous-même la nouvelle action._

_Une petite review svp…_

_Ps : la première partie est d'un Pdv général et reviendra au Pdv des personnages ensuite. Je pense que vous comprendrez facilement pourquoi. Je ne pouvais pas mettre les pensées d'un seul personnage dans cette première partie. Ce n'était pas possible. Voilivoilou…_

Le coup de feu avait bien retenti, effrayant les personnes présentes sur les lieux. Mais elle n'avait fait qu'effleurer l'épaule droite de Spencer, lui laissant un léger impact sur son bras qui saignait légèrement. Il tenait encore à la main son pistolet droit devant lui.

Derek se précipita vers lui, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Il saisit sa main et la fit baisser vers le sol. Spencer, lui, gardait les yeux rivés vers le sol, en direction de la femme qui avait tant fait de mal à ses proches et en partie responsable de la mort de sa fille. Derek ne vit dans ses yeux que de la haine et de la tristesse.

Il semblait bien sur le point de craquer. Larmes de soulagement très certainement.

Il n'hésita plus une seconde et prit son homme dans ses bras, lui faisant poser sa tête sur son épaule. Celui-ci se laissa aller à de nouvelles larmes. Il avait vengé sa petite princesse. Les deux garces allaient être arrêtés et jugées à perpétuité. Mais la douleur sera elle, toujours bien présente. Derek pensait la même chose et se laissa aller à son tour à la moiteur qui avait rempli ses yeux.

Tout d'un coup, un autre coup de feu retentit, suivi très rapidement d'un autre. Un cri de douleur, suivi d'un lourd gémissement et un corps qui s'écroule.

Le premier s'était logé dans l'épaule de Greg, le deuxième avait trouvé une place confortable dans le crâne d'Anna Espinosa, tiré par Don Eppes, qui tenait encore son arme fumante à la main.

C'en était fini de son règne de terreur. Mais le cauchemar de nos amis n'était pas fini. Et ça ils le savaient tous.

_Pdv Greg : _

L'attente était longue. Très longue. J'ai horreur de ces hôpitaux. Beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs dans ceux-ci. J'essayais de chasser les pensées négatives de ma tête et me mit à imaginer l'homme de ma vie dans la position que je préfère : nu, sur un lit, la tête appuyée sur un oreiller, avec une lueur d'impatience dans son regard.

La douleur me fit sortir de ma douce rêverie.

_« Aïe la vache ça fait mal ! »_

_« Je sais monsieur Dekker, mais bon si vous voulez que votre épaule se cicatrise bien, il faut en passer par ce stade ! »_

Je serrais les dents et tentais de détourner le regard de l'instrument d'extraction de la balle et me mit à penser de nouveau à Nick : son corps de rêve, sa bouche si douce, si tendre, ses abdos si bien dessinés, ses fesses…

_« Aïeeeeee ! »_

_« Ca y est, ça y est, c'est fini, la balle est sortie, détendez-vous ! »_

Je regardais le sang couler tout doucement de ma plaie. Heureusement, elle n'était pas très profonde et le médecin m'assura qu'elle n'avait absolument rien atteint et que mon épaule se remettrait rapidement.

Je le remerciais et le laissait faire mon bandage, sans rien dire, écoutant ses instructions avec intention. Puis il se leva de sa chaise et partit me préparer mon papier de sortie pendant que je renfilais ma chemise.

Un éclaircissement de gorge me fit un peu sursauter. Je me retournais et retrouvais un mini sourire en voyant mon frère dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_« Alors ça y est ? Vous avez pris votre choix ? »_

_« Ouais, je pense que jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, c'est ce qu'il ya de mieux pour nous ! On devrait être en de bonnes mains ! »_

_« T'inquiètes pas, ce sont vraiment des gens très fiables ! Vous serez en sécurité là-bas ! »_

_« J'espère bien ! »_

Le silence se réinstalla entre nous. Il posa une main sur mon épaule non blessé et fit son premier vrai sourire en deux jours. Faible mais suffisant pour moi.

_« Ils te laissent quand même aller faire le mariole à Vegas avec ton bras ? »_

_« Je leur ai posé la question. Enfin pas pour ça mais pour savoir pour combien j'en avais. Ça ne devrait pas trop poser de soucis. Deux ou trois jours puis la douleur va s'estomper. Donc oui je pense être d'attaque. »_

_« Tant mieux pour toi. Ça serait dommage que t'es fait tout ça pour rien. »_

Un nouveau petit sourire apparut sur nos lèvres. J'aurais tellement voulu finir cette mission avec lui. Mais bon, il devait être mis sous haute protection maintenant, ainsi que Spencer. Tout du moins jusqu'à la fin de notre plan. Je ne voulais plus prendre aucun risque. Et ils ne seront pas les seuls à avoir leur surveillance permanente. Plus discrètes celles-ci, mais totalement nécessaires et Jack avait tout de suite accordé cette faveur que je lui avais demandé.

Spencer arriva à son tour dans la pièce, un petit pansement au bras, accompagné de Don. C'est lui qui devait l'accompagner jusqu'au lieu sécurisé.

_« Nous devons y aller, Derek. »_

Il lui fit signe qu'il arrivait tout de suite. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers moi et me pris de nouveau dans ses bras.

_« Sois bien prudent, baby bro ! »_

_« T'inquiètes pas big bro ! »_

_« Au fait, tu sais que Don sort avec son frère ? » _Me chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

Pour dire que j'étais choqué, c'était un faible mot. Je me souviens en effet de l'avoir vu avec un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés après l'attaque dont il semblait très très proche mais de là à penser... Hum. Je les regardais tous les trois avec des yeux écarquillés mais eux me regardaient avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

_« Vous voyez je vous l'avais dit que ça marcherait ! »_

_« Ouais. Non je vous rassure monsieur Sanders, mon frère adoptif, Charlie. Enfin je croyais que c'était mon frère jusqu'à il y a peu. Puis voilà les sentiments ont changé."_

_"Contrairement à nous, petit frère! Je te rassure j'ai jamais eu ce genre de sentiments envers toi!"_ Me dit-il avec un petit clin d'oeil.

La petite remarque me fit sourire et j'adressais un signe de compréhension à Don. Il me remercia d'un signe de tête et recula de l'encadrement de la porte.

_« On se revoit la semaine prochaine alors ? »_

_« On se revoit la semaine prochaine ! » _Lui répondis-je, confiant et plus sûr que je ne l'ai jamais été en six mois. La menace était encore là mais je pense sincèrement qu'ils n'oseront plus rien avant Vegas. Quatre jours il nous reste et mon impatience commence à s'accentuer.

Je sais que jusque notre départ, je serais mis en lieu sûr également et ne serais plus des missions. Mais c'est ainsi, ma liberté a un prix. Et il est déjà assez lourd comme cela. Derek desserra son étreinte et m'adressa un nouveau petit sourire. Spencer se contenta d'un hochement de tête sympathique. Ils quittèrent la pièce main dans la main pour suivre Don jusqu'à leur nouvelle cachette. Je les suivais à mon tour et reconnus Vaughn discutant avec le médecin à l'accueil, le papier de sortie à la main. Un nouveau grand pas vers ma liberté était fait.

_Pendant ce temps :_

_« Alors les dernières nouvelles ? »_

_« Nous avons une personne à la morgue et trois en prison. »_

_« Hum très fâcheux tout ça, en effet. »_

_« Quelles sont vos nouvelles instructions ? »_

_« Rien, absolument rien jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes donc nous ne courrons aucun risque jusqu'à Las Vegas. Non pour l'instant, vous restez en surveillance. Je pense que les plans vont changer légèrement. Je vous dirais tout très vite. »_

_« Que comptez-vous faire ? »_

_« J'ai mon idée, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez vite mis au courant ! »_

_Bip… _La ligne venait d'être raccrochée, laissant un Sark bien déçu une nouvelle fois. Il aurait voulu jouer de la gâchette une nouvelle fois ce soir. Mais les ordres sont les ordres. Et ce n'était pas du tout faux : quatre personnes en moins dans l'équipe. Ça va jouer serré.

Mais s'ils voulaient que la prophétie de Rambaldi se renouvelle une nouvelle fois, il fallait que leur prochain projet réussisse et pour ça, la discrétion totale était de mise. Il s'éloigna donc rapidement du parking de l'hôpital, au moment où trois de ses cibles en sortait.

_Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, mes chers. Le meilleur est à venir. Le meilleur est à venir… _Se dit-il avant d'éclater d'un rire sinistre.

_Tbc…_

_Si vous êtes des fans d'Alias, je pense que vous avez très certainement des suggestions à me faire. Sinon nouvelles réponses dans les chapitres à venir._

_Voilà, comme je l'avais promis, pas de nouveaux morts. Mais quelques petites choses à venir. Des suggestions pour m'aider à écrire la suite seront très bienvenues…_

_Voilà la partie LA est terminée (enfin je pense, on verra). Donc comme vous vous en doutez certainement, retour d'un personnage majeur dans l'histoire dès le chapitre suivant. Me suis amusée comme une folle à écrire cette première partie. J'espère qu'elle vous aura bien plu aussi._

_Review ?_


	15. Heavy cross

_Cela m'a étonné : personne ne m'a fait la remarque qui est la personne au tél avec Sark ? _

_Bon pas grave je laisserais donc un peu de suspense jusqu'au bout. Donc ici je fais un petit bond de trois jours et retour à Vegas. Et donc forcément, vous l'aurez compris : retour de Nick dans l'histoire._

_Voilà ce que ça donne !_

_Review !_

_Pdv Nick :_

_« Bonsoir à tous, je m'appelle Nick et je suis alcoolique ! »_

_« Bonsoir Nick ! »_

_« Donc voilà je suis alcoolique depuis six mois et sobre depuis maintenant cinq jours. »_

Je sentais leurs regards posés sur moi, me sentant observé avec attention. Cela me faisait drôle car en dehors de mon psychologue, c'est la première fois que je me confie à de parfaits inconnus depuis six mois. Ma dernière phrase fut accueillie avec des applaudissements chaleureux.

Malgré leurs regards insistants et un peu oppressants, je savais vraiment que je ne serais pas jugé car j'étais comme eux, et je suis pratiquement persuadé qu'au moins un d'entre eux a vécu à peu près le même traumatisme.

_« Il ya donc six mois, mon petit-ami… Enfin non, mon fiancé et presque mari. » _Rien que cette pensée me provoquait un lourd pincement au cœur et je dus faire preuve de beaucoup de sang-froid pour ne pas éclater en sanglots là tout de suite. Je tentais de me reprendre, mais on pouvait entendre quand même ma voix chargée d'émotion retenue.

_« Je disais donc mon fiancé est mort, piégé dans l'attentat de sa voiture. »_

J'entendais de lourdes respirations, des _« Oh ! Ah » _de surprise de part et d'autre du cercle. Je n'y prêtais pas totalement attention, étant prêt à continuer mon histoire.

_« Un mois auparavant, il avait déjà été victime d'un groupe de punks de Vegas qui l'ont battu, frappé violemment dans une ruelle sombre. Il était seul contre eux et n'eut pas la force de se défendre suffisamment. Ils l'ont laissé pour mort, avec une autre personne que Greg (c'était son nom) a voulu sauver sur le chemin de la scène de crime où il devait se rendre._

_Un véritable traumatisme pour lui. Il est resté deux semaines à l'hôpital après avoir passé 24heures dans le coma. Bien sûr le mariage a été décalé de deux semaines pour cette raison. »_

Je ne trouvais pas vraiment utile de préciser pour quelle raison on s'était véritablement acharné sur lui.

_« Cette épreuve, qui aurait pu nous faire plus de mal qu'autre chose, nous avait soudés plus que jamais, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser. Des fois, il se réveillait dans mes bras, pris d'un cauchemar. Je le prenais dans mes bras et parvenait à le calmer un peu. Il me repoussait au tout début, mais il savait parfaitement que j'étais là pour l'aimer, et non pour le violenter. Je peux vous dire que j'ai quand même passé plusieurs nuits blanches avec lui. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, car lui aussi m'avait aidé dans certaines épreuves et je savais ce qu'était de passer des nuits blanches à expliquer les mauvais rêves qui envahit nos esprits parfois après un traumatisme important. »_

Le chef de notre groupe de soutien continuait à me regarder, hochant de la tête calmement, semblant m'écouter avec grande attention. Je ne savais plus trop quoi dire. Je n'étais pas vraiment là pour parler de mon incident personnel, j'avais besoin d'aborder un autre sujet afin d'avancer…

Je croisais un autre regard. Un autre qui semblait m'écouter encore plus franchement que les autres. Un beau blond de style anglais, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, ne lâchant pas mon visage des yeux une seconde. Et je dois l'avouer, je me sentais assez intimidé d'un seul coup. Essayant de faire abstraction, je continuais mon discours :

_« Notre avenir semblait donc être meilleur que le présent. Je pensais à l'époque que notre mariage n'allait être qu'une apothéose de ce qui nous arrivait. Il avait passé deux semaines à l'hôpital et nous avions décalé notre mariage de deux semaines. Une semaine avant… »_

Je fermais les yeux, pris d'une intense émotion qui ne demandait qu'à éclater en me rappelant du douloureux moment où j'ai appris la mort de l'homme de ma vie.

_Flashback :_

_Nous étions sur la scène de crime depuis une bonne demi-heure avec Catherine quand son téléphone a sonné. J'étais bien trop occupé à prendre des photos de la scène de crime pour vraiment écouter ce qui était dit, malgré le mauvais pressentiment qui était entré dans mon esprit depuis mon départ de la maison ce matin-là. En me rappelant la conversation qu'on a eu tous les deux durant cette magnifique nuit que nous avons partagés, j'avais des raisons d'y croire. Et ce fut vite confirmé quand j'entendis l'explosion d'un objet sur le sol : le portable de Catherine. Elle venait de le lâcher, tenant son visage entre ses mains, les larmes gagnant peu à peu ses yeux qui fixaient le sol. _

_« Catherine ? »_

_Pas de réaction._

_Je me rapprochais doucement d'elle quand elle ne me répondit toujours pas. Elle fixait attentivement le sol les yeux grands ouverts. Puis sans m'y attendre, elle me prit dans ses bras et s'effondra totalement. Me répétant plusieurs fois « Je suis désolée, tellement désolée Nick ! »_

_La réalisation de ce qu'elle venait me dire mit du temps à venir à mon esprit. Quand j'ai fini par comprendre, mes yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et je décalais Cat de mon étreinte, la faisant me regarder dans les yeux. Je lus à son regard et un simple hochement de tête tout ce qu'il y avait besoin de comprendre : mon Greg, l'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde, venait de mourir… Comme malheureusement je l'avais ressenti._

_Je sentis la pièce tournoyer dangereusement autour de moi. Je tenais ma tête entre mes mains et me répétait à moi-même « Non, non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible ! ». Mes jambes se lâchèrent sous le coup énorme que je venais de recevoir au cœur et je m'effondrais au sol, inconscient, la voix de Catherine m'appelant la dernière chose que j'entendis._

_Fin flashback :_

_« Quand je suis revenu à moi quelques minutes après, j'étais toujours dans le bar et Catherine me regardait avec une immense inquiétude et tristesse dans le regard. C'est là que je réalisais encore plus ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle me serra donc contre elle et je m'effondrais totalement dans ses bras… J'ai ressenti comme si on m'arrachait le cœur. Une douleur atroce qui me parcourait tout le corps des pieds à la tête. On m'a rapporté que j'avais hurlé de désespoir son nom avant de le répéter inlassablement pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la morgue. J'avais insisté pour le voir, malgré toutes les insistances de mes collègues. Je n'aurais pas dû car ce que j'ai vu… »_

L'image de ce corps calciné, complètement méconnaissable, allongé sur la table mais dont on m'avait bien sûr confirmé l'identité fut de trop et j'éclatais en sanglots sur ma chaise.

Je savais que tous m'observaient avec pitié à ce même moment. Mais je m'en fichais comme de l'an 40. Je n'en avais que trop l'habitude maintenant. Je sentis une main réconfortante se poser sur mon épaule et me laissais totalement aller. C'est aussi en partie pour cela que je suis là aujourd'hui… Pour m'aider à avancer sans l'alcool et sans lui...

Tbc…

_Alors ma dernière phrase est un peu bizarre mais bon je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup mieux._

_Ce chapitre que j'avais prévu à la base en une seule partie sera finalement divisé car je n'ai pas encore assez parlé des sentiments mêmes de Nick au cours de ces derniers mois et j'ai trouvé plus logique de m'étendre sur ce point. Donc le prochain chapitre reprendra où il se termine et ne vous inquiétez pas, Greg devrait très bientôt faire sa réapparition…_

_Review, j'espère que ça vous a plu…_


	16. Try to make me go to rehab

_D'avance ne me détestez pas pour la fin... Une tite review serait la bienvenue :-)_

_Pdv Nick : _

Parler avec des étrangers m'avait-on conseillé. Traiter le problème en profondeur ils avaient demandé. Et surtout ne pas revenir avant d'avoir commencé. Alors ça je l'avais bien compris. Surtout après avoir vomi sur les chaussures d'Ecklie au cours d'une enquête il ya deux jours. Résultat d'une soirée où mon moral était au plus bas. Moi qui suis pourtant un habitué de la boisson, je n'avais pas du tout fait attention ce matin-là et forcé un peu trop sur les mélanges.

Résultat : quand je me suis réveillé pour me rendre au boulot, ma gueule de bois était gigantesque. Warrick l'a vu mais ne souhaitait rien dire, me demandant juste si ça allait.

Je lui répondis du mieux que je pouvais que oui, ça allait. Il ne sembla pas convaincu mais laissa couler et démarra la voiture.

Ni le trajet en voiture et encore moins les aspirines n'avaient réussi à me passer mon envie de vomir. Conséquence : à peine arrivés sur la scène, une question d'Ecklie adressée à moi et je vous laisse imaginer la suite… On m'a évalué à 1,2g/l d'alcool dans le sang. Quatre heures après mon dernier verre. Un taux encore énorme donc pour se rendre à son travail.

La mise en repos ne s'est pas fait attendre. Et l'on me donna l'adresse du centre des AA pour régler ce problème. C'était donc à moi maintenant de prouver que j'en étais capable. Me sortir de l'alcool qui coulait à flots dans mes veines tous les jours. Et tenter de passer à autre chose sans l'amour de ma vie. Mais ça, il n'y a pas à chercher : il me faudra encore du temps.

Mon amour pour lui est toujours fort, je ne cesse de penser à lui.

Si seulement l'on pouvait me donner une chance, une seule de retrouver ses bras un jour. Mais non, c'est impossible. Il est bel et bien parti mais les souvenirs seront à jamais ancrés dans mon esprit.

Je passais donc un bon moment à expliquer toute mon histoire, de A à Z, sous l'œil attentif de mes compagnons de groupe. Plus le chef m'encourageait, plus j'étais déterminé à continuer et à sortir ma peine immense. Je pleurais une seconde fois, à la fin de mon discours. Des larmes à la fois de tristesse et de soulagement. J'avais franchi un nouveau cap, je le savais. Et je m'y tiendrais, comme je tiens à la promesse que je lui ai faite.

Quand ce fut fini, le blond anglais qui me fixait prit la parole à son tour. Lui aussi un nouveau, aux problèmes bien différents des miens. Séparation, chômage : son nouveau travail la motivation pour arrêter de boire. Séchant mes larmes du mieux que je pouvais, je l'écoutais avec autant d'attention à mon tour.

_Quelques minutes après :_

La séance terminée, nous nous retrouvions à discuter un peu plus longuement autour d'un verre non alcoolisé. Je rencontrais brièvement mon parrain d'association, veuf depuis 10mois et sobre depuis cinq. Comme quoi je ne suis vraiment pas le seul dans mon cas.

Il prit congé de moi et j'allais me resservir un jus de fruits quand l'anglais, Steven, se dirigea vers moi :

_« Bonsoir, moi c'est Steven ! » _En me tendant la main.

_« Et moi Nicholas, mais tout le monde m'appelle Nick ! »_ Répondais-je, lui serrant la main chaleureusement. Un drôle de courant passa dans mon corps quand nos mains entrèrent en contact. Définitivement, ce jeune homme me troublait au plus haut point. Se pourrait-il ?... Non je ne suis pas encore prêt. Quoique…

_Une heure plus tard :_

Une longue conversation s'était ensuivie. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Nos problèmes d'addiction, nos travails, notre enfance. Je découvrais que son fiancé l'avait quitté au bout de deux ans de relation et il dut subir un licenciement économique dans la boîte de pub où il travaillait. Il vient de décrocher un boulot de journaliste pour _Vegas at night, _ce qui impliquait donc un demande de sobriété certain chez lui pour découvrir discothèques, casinos et restaurants de la ville. Issu d'une famille riche d'Angleterre, il avait suivi le chemin de l'Eldorado comme beaucoup d'autres personnes.

C'était une personne cultivée, intelligente, les pieds sur terre. Et je me dois de l'avouer : assez sexy.

Alors quand celui-ci me proposa de me raccompagner chez moi, comme personne n'était vraiment au courant (pas même Warrick que je me rendais aux AAA), je ne mis pas longtemps à hésiter.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant ma maison. La conversation avait continué dans le véhicule assez gaiement et pour la première fois depuis six mois, je me sentais à nouveau revivre. Je retrouvais le sourire, même si l'image de mon Greggo restait accrochée à mon esprit.

Mais comme il l'avait dit, _« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu ailles mieux tout de suite, mais je te demande d'essayer. Pour moi. »_

Mais je restais hésitant, ayant la peur habituelle de faire confiance trop vite à quelqu'un que je connais à peine.

Je tournais donc ma tête vers lui pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, remarquant qu'il avait approché sa tête un peu plus. Et sans crier gare, ne me retenant pas beaucoup non plus, nos lèvres entrèrent en contact pour la première fois…

_A quelques mètres de là :_

Installés dans une voiture banalisée, trois personnes faisaient le guet de la maison. Assistant par la même occasion, stupéfaits, à l'échange qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. L'un d'eux, colère ? Jalousie ? tenait la poignée de la portière, prêt à l'ouvrir pour régler ses comptes. Mais un bras le retint pour le sommer de ne pas faire un geste.

Impuissant et sans aucun argument pour contrer, il se remit sur son siège, ne pouvant quitter l'échange entre son ennemi et son amour une seule seconde du regard.

Une larme de colère et de rage contenue coula sur sa joue silencieusement, suivi par plusieurs autres.

Tbc…

_Ah je sais, je sais. Trop court, trop injuste de s'arrêter là. Ne me jetez pas de pierre _

_Le chemin du bonheur sera encore semé de quelques embuches pour nos deux tourtereaux._

_Une petite review pour me donner votre avis._

_En plus d'un nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire, j'ai encore quatre autres projets d'écriture en cours ou à venir. Alors je ne sais pas trop quand je vais les poster, mais je ferais au plus vite. Les voici :_

_Encore une fois la promesse du second chapitre de Tomber des nues (celui-là vraiment j'ai du mal)_

_Un OS sur un de mes slash ciné favoris Sherlock Holmes/John Watson_

_Une suite pour Lips of an angel_

_La suite de Grave Danger 2 (en anglais évidemment)_

_De quoi vraiment m'occuper pour les jours à venir, comme vous le voyez…_

_A bientôt._


	17. I just wanna make you sweat

_Ah j'ai adoré embrouiller vos esprits avec le chapitre précédent. Non vous me connaissez, honnêtement, Nick qui pense à Greg en embrassant quelqu'un d'autre ? Non alors voilà la suite. J'ai essayé de le faire un peu dans le style Alias, genre comment Lauren a-t-elle pu jouer un double jeu aussi facilement devant tout le monde. Bah voilà je l'ai mon idée. Comme quoi, toujours se méfier des apparences…_

_Pdv Nick toujours :_

Je savais que ça serait dangereux et risqué. Toutes ces pensées me traversaient l'esprit et je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette ordure allait me surprendre autant. Le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour l'attirer ici avait été de lui faire croire que j'étais totalement en train de craquer sur lui. Bon au fond, il ya un tout petit peu de vérité. Si je ne savais pas que tout ce qu'il me racontait était en fait du bluff, j'aurais pu voir en lui un potentiel remplaçant à l'homme de ma vie. Mais maintenant, fini la blague.

Comme je m'y attendais, le premier baiser arriva. Je devais rester maître de moi et ne pas montrer qu'au fond je connaissais la vérité sur lui. Je le laissais faire, lui laissant l'opportunité d'ouvrir ma bouche avec sa langue. Peu importe la douceur et la chaleur qu'elles me transmettaient, je n'avais qu'une envie : lui vomir dessus. Cela me débectait. Mais il fallait vraiment que je sache jusqu'où aller sans risquer ma sécurité. Je faisais circuler mes mains sur le haut de son corps, ne sentant absolument aucun objet à risque. Je vérifiais discrètement les poches de sa veste : rien non plus. La seconde partie de mon plan pouvait alors commencer.

_Pdv Greg :_

J'assistais à la scène, totalement impuissant. Les gars refusaient que je descende de la voiture. Et je finis par me dire qu'ils avaient raison : si je me montrais, Nick risquait sa peau, autant que je risquais la mienne et celle de Vaughn et Tom.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je tente de les retenir. Sark, la cause principale de tous mes malheurs, était simplement en train de prendre du plaisir avec celui que j'aime. Alors que je suis de retour. Alors que je m'apprêtais à « ressusciter » il avait réussi à m'atteindre en plein cœur, profitant de la pure faiblesse de Nick pour jouer avec ses sentiments. Il l'a réussi son objectif : me faire payer pour la mort de l'un des leurs. Dans tous les sens du terme. Je retenais avec peine une envie de vomir.

Soudain, la voix de Vaughn me fit relever la tête une nouvelle fois en direction de la scène, même si j'avais mal. Très mal.

_« Mais… Eh qu'est ce qu'il nous fait là ? Tom, appelle Brass, je crois qu'il est temps qu'il intervienne ? »_

M'attendant au pire, je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir regarder distinctement. Nick avait posé un couteau en travers de la gorge de Sark. Oh putain de merde !

_Pdv Nick :_

_« Euh Nick qu'est ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Je pense que tu sais parfaitement ce que je suis en train de faire, Steven. Ou devrais-je dire, Monsieur Sark, n'est-ce-pas ? »_

J'avais réussi à dissimuler dans ma veste un couteau, en prévision de cette fameuse « rencontre ». Je me réjouissais intérieurement du regard effrayé qui s'affichait sur son visage.

_« Maintenant, tu vas descendre gentiment de la voiture et venir de mon côté. Je ne veux pas non plus attirer l'œil des voisins ! »_

_« Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait moi ! »_

_« LA FERME ! LA FERME ! Je sais parfaitement qui tu es ! Des mois que je cherche désespérément à me venger de toi. Des mois que j'attends le moment parfait pour t'avoir à ma merci ! Te voir trembler de peur comme là, tout de suite ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à te trancher la gorge ! »_

_« Mais…Comment ? »_

_« Simple, tu n'es pas très discret mon cher ! J'ai fini par avoir des renseignements précieux d'une personne, qui je dois l'avouer, ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance, vu qu'elle est du même acabit que toi au niveau salopard ! Eh oui, je sais tout sur toi : ta collaboration avec le Covenant, avec trois des plus grands criminels de cette planète, ta liaison avec une femme mieux connu sous le nom de Lauren. Le nombre de personnes que tu as tué ou qui se sont fait tuer par ton intermédiaire. Je dois t'en citer quelques noms ? »_

Devant son silence, je sais qu'il ne confirmait que ce que je pensais. Je ne me suis pas trompé de cible. Je continuais donc.

_« Lily Morgan-Reid, Penelope Garcia-Lynch mais surtout celui auquel tu n'aurais pas du t'attaquer ! »_

Je raffermissais mon emprise sur lui et rapprochais bien ma lame d'une des veines proéminentes :

_« Greg Sanders-Morgan ! C'est bon ta mémoire est rafraichie maintenant ? »_

Le regard toujours écarquillé par la peur, il déglutit avec peine et hocha simplement la tête.

_« Bah tu vois quand tu veux ! Maintenant, descends ! »_

Il ne bougea toujours pas. Sentant un frisson circuler, j'enlevais vivement ma main de sa gorge et lui saisit fermement les deux mains. Comme je m'y attendais : un couteau portatif dans sa main droite. Heureusement, j'étais plus musclé que lui et ma prise ferme et forte sur ses poignets lui arracha un cri de douleur et il lâcha sa prise, avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit.

_« Je ne me répéterais pas Julian ! Et je te préviens, au moindre coup fourré… »_

Je lui désignais le petit point rouge qui venait d'être pointé au niveau de son cœur. Je voyais plusieurs gouttes de transpiration couler sur son visage. J'eus un petit sourire : Warrick était bien au rendez-vous et avait tout entendu depuis le micro que je portais.

Ayant l'effet escompté, il descendit de la voiture. Je le voyais totalement à ma merci. Et à celle de mon tireur favori qui, je le savais, n'était pas aussi loin qu'on semblerait le croire.

Il fit le tour de la voiture et comme s'il n'attendait qu'à être puni, vint se coller contre la portière. Il s'attendait peut-être à m'avoir. Quel gamin, vraiment ! J'ouvris sans aucune douceur la porte et l'envoya valdinguer au sol, comme une merde.

Je le rejoins rapidement, m'assit sur lui pour affirmer mon emprise et remis mon couteau sous sa gorge.

_« Donne-moi une raison, une seule bonne raison pour ne pas te trancher le coup immédiatement. Une seule et au lieu de crever ici, tu iras simplement croupir en prison où tu attendras tranquillement que la sentence soit exécutée. »_

_« Tu me fais pas peur Stokes ! »_

_« Hum, tu devrais pas jouer avec mes nerfs comme ça, Julian. J'ai beaucoup de patience, mais faut pas trop me chercher. »_

Non sans garder ma poigne sur son corps, je fis descendre le couteau au niveau de son ventre. Prêt à enfoncer la lame.

_« Tu sais, ça fait presque six mois que je suis à bout de nerfs. Six mois maintenant que je n'attends qu'une chose. Et je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir le faire. Donc. »_

Je commence tout doucement à rentrer la lame, lui arrachant un cri strident.

_« C'est bon… C'est bon. Je vais… AAAAHHHH ! Je… Vais… Parler… »_

_« Tu vois, ce n'est pas trop compliqué ! »_

D'un geste totalement ironique, je lui embrassais l'arrière du crâne, crachant ensuite par terre, le dégoût total se manifestant de nouveau d'une drôle de façon dans mon ventre. Tandis que Warrick s'approchait à son tour, révolver à la main.

Il se mit à sourire, malgré la blessure qui lui faisait apparemment bien mal. Et d'un seul coup, un petit rire sournois s'échappa de ses règles.

_« C'est con, les gars ! Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est si vous me tuez ce soir, vous allez terminer comme vos pauvres amis ! Han han ! Comme je l'ai toujours dit, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences… Aie… Encore moins à vos collègues… Surtout un ! »_

Je regardais Warrick quelques secondes d'un air inquiet. Celui-ci semblait aussi surpris que moi. Je me retournais de nouveau face à Sark, toujours au sol, sa main collée contre son ventre qui saignait quelque peu. Derrière s'avançait, les pistolets pointés vers Sark, Brass, Gil et quelques autres.

_« Ah je vois qu'ils viennent d'arriver ! Alors Jim comment… C'était ses petits voyages à LA ces six derniers mois ? Vous avez fait une rencontre intéressante là-bas ? »_

Je regardais à mon tour Brass, les yeux grands ouverts. Non ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas y croire. Il ne m'aurait pas fait ça quand même ?

_« Tu n'auras le droit de parler que quand on te le dira, vu ? »_

Il essayait de garder le même masque habituel mais je voyais bien qu'il était assez énervé.

Sark, lui ne répondit que par un petit gloussement avant de pousser un petit gémissement de douleur et fut emporté par les autres policiers présents.

Mais avant de partir, il s'adressa à moi.

_« Je crois que tu devrais lui demander qui est Simon Dekker. Je pense que ça t'intéressera grandement ! »_

Avec toujours le même rictus, il fut menotté et embarqué. Sans lâcher mon regard.

Se pourrait-il ?... Non ce n'est pas possible ? Non je ne peux pas y croire.

Moi, Gil et Warrick ne quittèrent pas du regard Brass qui regardait la voiture s'éloigner avec Sark à l'intérieur et une autre qui la suivit tout de suite derrière, qui était garée non loin. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru voir… Non putain, je… Non…

_« Jim, t'as quelque chose à nous dire ? »_

Ce dernier poussa un long soupir, passant sa main sur son visage avant de se retourner de nouveau vers nous. Seules les sirènes de la voiture de police brisaient le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

_« Jim ? »_

_« Il a bien raison, je pensais que ça allait tenir bon jusqu'au bout mais je vois bien que non. »_

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, ne faisant qu'accroître mon impatience de connaître la vérité.

_« Il n'ya aucun Simon Dekker. Et pour cause, vous le connaissez tous bien vous aussi. »_

Je n'attendais plus que l'achèvement de sa phrase pour faire définitivement taire mes doutes.

_« Greg est vivant… »_

_Tbc…_

_Ne pas taper, ne pas taper. Je vous l'avais dit que la fin et les retrouvailles approchaient à grands pas… __Mais je dois bien jouer ma petite sadique de temps à autre._

_Review… ?_


	18. No more tears

_Alors vous avez du vous poser la question à la fin : et Nick comment il va réagir lui ? Eh bah voici la réponse. Je vois se pointer très bientôt une confrontation Nick/Greg, vous ne trouvez pas vous aussi ? _

_Allez bonne lecture et à bientôt :_

_Pdv Nick :_

Assis au comptoir de mon bar favori dans le quartier gay de la ville, je restais les yeux dans le vague. Le verre de whisky toujours plein devant mes yeux. Pour dire que j'étais encore sous le choc est un doux euphémisme. Je sentais ma tête prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment, tellement de sentiments partagés enfouis en moi.

Colère, culpabilité, honte, haine se mélangeaient avec joie, hystérie, amour et sérénité.

L'homme que j'aime plus que tout, l'amour de ma vie, mon tout… Est bien vivant. Six mois que je me perds dans les tréfonds de ma peine pour finalement découvrir que tout ça n'était que du vent ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser, ni quoi ressentir.

D'un côté, vous devez bien vous douter, j'ai envie d'hurler de joie sur tous les toits du monde et courir le rejoindre là où il est caché pour l'embrasser encore… Et encore… Et encore… Mais de l'autre, je suis en colère, j'ai mal et ces sentiments pourraient bien avoir des conséquences néfastes pour nous deux. Je n'arrive même plus… Oh bordel, ça me fout la rage de savoir autant de monde au courant. J'ai l'impression d'être passé pour le plus grand des idiots tous ces derniers mois. Je me rends compte à ce moment que le sentiment prédominant ici est une colère, une colère immense envers Greg.

Et ça je n'arrive pas à le comprendre : mon esprit doit être le plus embrouillé qu'il soit au monde à ce moment-même.

Je fixe toujours mon verre, toujours absorbé par mes pensées, essayant de ne pas me rappeler une nouvelle fois la dernière nuit passée avec lui. Je pris finalement le verre et me dit qu'un troisième whisky ne peut pas me faire de mal à l'heure qu'il est.

Au moment où je m'apprête à le porter à mes lèvres, une main se pose sur la mienne et écarta la boisson de ma portée.

Je me tournais vers l'opportun qui ose troubler ma réflexion actuelle. Et l'apparition de celui-ci ne m'étonna pas plus que ça.

_« Tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve. Ça fait un bail n'est ce pas ?_

_« On peut dire ça oui ! »_

Il commanda un verre de soda au barmaid et vint prendre place sur le tabouret à côté de moi.

_« Alors que me vaut le plaisir de cette chère visite, mon beau-frère, ou… Euh comment dire ? Oh oui un traître ! »_

_« Je pensais qu'on aurait pu discuter un peu sur la situation actuelle, vu ce qui s'est passé ! »_

_« Bah oui, bien sûr. Moi je suis le parfait imbécile qui s'est fait avoir sur toute la ligne. Trahi par mon amour. Ton cher baby boy, si je me rappelle bien. Et j'ai appris en même pas cinq minutes que non seulement un de mes collègues… M'a trahi. Que j'ai été trahi par mon psy. Par un ami. Et maintenant… »_

D'un air mauvais, je pointais un doigt accusateur sur lui

_« Toi et Spencer. Vous les deux personnes dont je pensais avoir suffisamment confiance pour… Au fait, il n'est pas là, ton toutou ? D'habitude, il te suit toujours ! »_

Je me rendais compte que mes paroles dépassaient mes pensées, je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais retenir le flot de mots haineux qui jaillissaient.

_« Mon cher toutou, comme tu dis, est en sécurité, loin de toi. Apparemment, ton collègue ne t'as pas tout dit sur ce qui s'est passé ! »_

Et là, je me serais foutu une gifle monumentale. Dans mon flot, je n'ai pas mesuré l'ampleur de la blessure que je venais de rouvrir chez Derek. Je voyais ses yeux se remplir de larmes, évitant de croiser mon regard. Lily…

_« Je… Je suis désolé, Derek. Je suis qu'un gros con. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous. Je… »_

_« Non je veux bien te comprendre, tu viens d'apprendre une nouvelle assommante, t'es à moitié bourré et tu ne maîtrises plus ce que tu dis. On est tous passés par là. »_

Malgré ses paroles réconfortantes, je voyais bien une larme silencieuse couler sur sa peau chocolat. Je suis vraiment con quand même.

_« Ca fait à peine une semaine qu'on est au courant, moi et mon équipe. En dehors des personnes que tu as citées et l'équipe de l'APO, personne d'autre ne savait pour Greg. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et tu peux croire, j'ai eu exactement le même style de choc que tu as ressenti quand je l'ai appris. Mais aujourd'hui, avec tout ce qui s'est passé cette dernière semaine, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir totalement. »_

Il reprit une gorgée de son verre et le reposa avant de reprendre :

_« Je crois que Brass t'as expliqué un peu ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_« Oui j'ai appris pour Danny et Lily. Et franchement je suis désolé pour eux. Ils ne méritaient pas ça. Je m'excuse aussi pour ta meilleure amie. »_

_« T'as pas besoin de t'excuser, tu n'es responsable de rien. Ni Greg d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'il a tout fait pour éviter ce genre de cauchemar. Et tu dois comprendre que c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne t'a jamais contacté et dut se faire passer pour mort. »_

Je repensais encore au cauchemar de cette soirée, le corps calciné qui s'était révélé être un SDF, mes six mois d'alcoolisme, de chagrin immense, ma prise de poids, mon laisser-aller total… J'avais trouvé avec ma mission contre Sark l'occasion parfaite de recommencer à zéro : arrêter l'alcool, reperdre du poids et venger mon homme perdu.

Et maintenant, je ne savais plus. Je lui en parlais. Il m'écoutait avec attention, essayant de donner son avis là où il pouvait. Je lui expliquais également comment j'avais réussi à découvrir tout sur Sark.

_« Danny, tu sais mon ami du FBI à New York ? » _

Il acquise doucement de la tête. A mon avis, non il ne se rappelait pas bien.

_« Il m'a donné toutes les informations que leur avait confié Peyton : une mission en rapport avec un grand fou du 16__ème__ siècle, un certain Rambaldi, dont elle faisait partie des fanatiques, comme Espinosa et Sark. Je n'ai pas tout compris sur cette théorie concernant les homosexuels, mais bon apparemment ces personnes ne s'arrêteraient à rien pour en arriver à les faire se réaliser. Ils ont tous été engagés par une autre personne, le vrai chef du groupe. Et comme j'ai appris qu'Espinosa était définitivement hors-jeu, je me suis décidé, en même temps qu'assouvir ma vengeance de me livrer dans cette bataille contre eux. _

_Danny m'a donc balancé toutes les infos données : que Sark me surveillait depuis une semaine. Il a également été mis au courant, je ne sais pas comment, de mon intention de joindre les AAA. Je venais donc de lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent l'occasion parfaite de me tuer. Mais bon, maintenant, tu connais la suite. »_

_« Oui en effet. »_

Il se permit un petit sourire, même si l'évocation d'un chef encore non identifié était encore en liberté lui fichait autant que moi la chaire de poule.

_« Bon et maintenant, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »_

_« Franchement, je ne sais pas Derek. Je ne sais pas. Je crois… Que j'ai besoin de prendre un peu mes distances. Même si d'un côté, je n'attends qu'une chose c'est de le revoir, de l'autre, j'ai… Enfin on peut dire de la colère contre lui. Je ne crois pas que je suis prêt à… Enfin tu vois. »_

_« Si t'as besoin de temps, je pense qu'il comprendra. Je ne m'inquiète pas là-dessus. Mais retiens une chose Nick : il t'aime encore. Il est vraiment encore totalement dingue de toi. »_

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur mon visage en entendant ces paroles qui se voulaient extrêmement rassurantes. L'effet escompté est réussi.

_« Tu dis ça pour défendre ton frère ? Il t'as dit tout ça peut-être ! »_

_« Je te rappelle, Nick que je suis un profiler. Je n'ai besoin ni de paroles, ni de rien pour savoir ce qui se passe chez mon petit frère. »_

Je me saisis de nouveau de mon verre et une fois encore, Derek me l'enleva des mains et le donna au barmaid avant de se retourner vers moi.

_« Ce n'est pas avec l'alcool que tu vas résoudre tout ça, Nick. Je suis là pour au moins trois jours. Si jamais tu as besoin… »_

_« Il ne se doutera de rien ? »_

_« Il ne se doutera de rien ! »_ Me confirma t-il de nouveau avec le sourire légendaire que tout le monde lui connaît, malgré la lueur de tristesse encore présente dans son regard.

_« Bon alors l'affaire, vous allez pouvoir la résoudre ? »_

_« Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas encore exactement quelle est la prochaine cible du groupe. Mais je pense que Vaughn va réussir facilement à lui faire lâcher des infos. »_

Il est vrai que Greg m'avait un peu parlé de son ami de fac que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer, vu nos emplois du temps incompatibles. J'étais au courant pour son passé agité, entre la mort de son père, et la haute trahison de son ex-femme… Putain, mais pourquoi je n'ai jamais pensé à le contacter, lui ? J'étais vraiment un imbécile encore une fois.

Je retournais mon regard de nouveau vers mon beau (ou ex) frère. Plus il avançait d'arguments, plus ma confiance en Greg remontait et ma colère diminuait.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand son portable sonna.

_« Morgan ? »_

_« … »_

_« OK ok calme-toi, je préviens tout le monde. Détends-toi ! »_

Il raccrocha et sans attendre ma question, il se mit à gueuler dans le brouhaha, m'effrayant moi-même par le sérieux de la situation.

_« Sortez tous immédiatement, il ya une bombe ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice, il ya une bombe dans le bar… »_

Je venais à son aide pour faire précipiter les gens vers la sortie. Tentant de garder mon sang-froid le plus possible, nous sortions tous rapidement du bar. La porte à peine franchie que je sentis un énorme souffle me projeter au sol et un corps tomba sur le mien. J'entendais des hurlements des autres personnes du bar et je me rendis compte que Derek était celui qui venait de me protéger de l'explosion. J'entendis un _« Non » _long et effrayé sortir de ma bouche. Celui-ci prit écho dans la rue à quelques mètres de là. Mais le choc ne me permit pas de reconnaître cette voix qui me semblait familière pourtant. Ne voulant pas bouger tout de suite, je laissais mes yeux se fermer quelques instants, toujours allongé sur le sol.

_Pdv Greg :_

Connaissant Nick, je savais qu'en apprenant la nouvelle, il ne pouvait se diriger qu'à un seul endroit. Un bar à quelques enclaves de celui où l'on s'apprêtait à arrêter le chef du groupe. J'y avais envoyé Derek, sachant parfaitement que Nick ne souhaiterait pas me voir, tout du moins pour le moment j'espère. Il voulait participer à cette mission que j'attendais tellement depuis des mois. Mais bon, il l'avait dit lui-même : _« On fera tout pour t'aider à retrouver les bras de ton fiancé ! »_

Rassuré et effrayé de savoir ce que Nick allait dire à Derek, je me retournais néanmoins pour m'occuper de la mission affectée. C'est à ce moment que je réussis un coup de fil.

Sans réfléchir, je décrochais immédiatement :

_« Dekker ? »_

_« Greg, c'est Brass ! Appelle ton frère, il doit impérativement quitter le bar. »_

Son ton rempli d'inquiétude m'indiqua nettement qu'une fois de plus, quelque chose allait arriver là où je ne m'y attendais pas.

_« Dites-moi ce qui se passe, faut que je lui dise quand même ! »_

_« Le mot bombe vous aidera t-il ? » _Me répondit-il sarcastiquement, malgré le sérieux de la situation.

Je raccrochais immédiatement et avec des mains tremblantes, je tapais sur le bouton 3 de mon tél. Je priais pour qu'il décroche. _Allez Derek, décroche, décroche !_

_« Morgan ? »_

_« Derek, sors immédiatement. Préviens tout le monde, ya une bombe dans le bar. Sortez de là ! »_

Il répondit oui et il me demanda de me calmer avant de raccrocher. Comment voulait-il que je me calme alors qu'une bombe menaçait la vie de mon frère et de mon homme ? Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui quand je vais enfin être libre.

Nous avions continué notre progression dans le bar appartenant au meneur. Les nerfs en pelote, je ne cessais de regarder mon portable, comptant les minutes qui nous séparaient de l'attaque dans le bar et l'éventuelle explosion de la bombe.

Quand le bruit puissant d'une explosion se fit entendre, faisant trembler les différents objets qui figuraient dans le bar, je sus que le pire venait d'arriver. Sans écouter Tom et Vaughn qui voulaient me retenir, je me précipitais dehors et me dirigea doucement vers le bar.

Ce que je vis me fit hurler un _Non_ plus retentissant que jamais. Non ce n'est pas possible, aidez-moi mon Dieu !

_TBC…_

_Je le sais, je suis de plus en plus sadique. Mais promis, prochain chapitre= enfin retour au premier chapitre de cette histoire donc l'explication de celui-ci. Et enfin la révélation que je pense vous attendez tous : qui est le fameux chef ? Hum ne dirais rien._

_Merci pour vos reviews, à bientôt !_


	19. When the world ends

_Le chapitre le plus dur à faire par mon manque d'inspiration soudain. Mais là c'est revenue, d'une façon totalement différente des précédentes. Vous laisse découvrir…_

_Le début se déroule au même moment que l'explosion de la bombe. PDV général : La prophétie est totalement inventée par moi, précision. (inutile je sais :-))_

_Chapitre 18 : When the world ends (BO de Matrix Reloaded du Dave Matthews Band:_

Et la prophétie de Milo Rambaldi se révéla juste : en cette soirée de novembre. Une prophétie que personne n'avait vraiment pris le temps vraiment d'étudier. Et pourtant on le savait, bon nombre de ses dires et écrits s'étaient révélés exacts au fil des siècles. Mais personne ne voulait y croire. Ne s'imaginant pas qu'une telle chose pourrait arriver.

_« Le chaos s'abattra sur un immense territoire touchant les faibles comme les plus durs, n'épargnant personne d'un monde mis à part totalement du mien. Des flammes, des essoufflements, du sang, de la fumée, des cris, du désordre, des morts, des effondrements, des larmes. Le chaos total. Près de l'apocalypse. »_

C'est ainsi que dans un hôpital de New York, un moniteur cardiaque se mit à s'emballer et montrer un tracé plat. _Essoufflements, cris. _Oui les cris d'un homme qui assistait totalement impuissant à cette scène, retenu par deux hommes en dehors de la chambre où cela se déroulait. _Désordre _quand des médecins s'affairèrent à toute vitesse dans la pièce.

A plus d'une heure de vol de là, un homme kidnappé était froidement abattu, peu avant que des agents du FBI ne puissent intervenir sur les lieux. _Cris, sang. _Le sang d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui fut leader d'un groupe aujourd'hui disparu et qui le sera toujours maintenant qu'il partait.

_Flammes, fumée, cris désordre, _ces quatre mots se caractérisent à leur tour de l'autre côté de cet _immense territoire _quand une bombe vint à exploser dans un bar. Amenant quatre morts et une vingtaine de blessés dont trois graves. Parmi eux un homme métis, dont le dos se retrouvait maculé de sang en raison de bris de verre venus s'implanter dans sa peau. Amené de toute urgence à l'hôpital accompagné d'un autre homme dont les larmes et les plaintes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter et un autre qui restait impuissant face à ce spectacle de désolation envers une personne qu'il considère plus que proche de lui aujourd'hui.

Puis de nouveau le désordre quand cette confusion se poursuivit : une personne en suivant une autre en courant. Une erreur de jugement provoquée par un déguisement pourtant approprié. Un appel à l'aide se fit par micro interposé. La peur dans le ventre et une question qui se pose : comment cet homme peut-il être armé ?

Car la scène de confusion précédente permit à l'un de voler certains objets à son ami afin de se protéger et de se lancer à la poursuite de celui qu'il pensait être un de ces ennemis et un des responsables de ce chaos majeur pour l'arrêter, de gré ou de force.

Et c'est ainsi que l'appel à la rescousse se fit entendre par un homme qui lui venait d'arrêter le véritable ennemi juré de l'histoire. Le bon disciple de Rambaldi qui se réjouissait tant du spectacle qui avait lieu sous ses yeux. Il avait réussi. Sa mission à lui avait été réussie.

Les menottes passées, l'individu arrêté, l'autre se lança donc à la rescousse de son ami. Remarquant que c'était la personne qui l'aimait qui était actuellement en train de provoquer un nouveau danger.

Pour le stopper, il n'eut donc d'autre choix que de l'assommer. De nouveau un cri, du sang et un effondrement. Une échappée à toute vitesse.

Une mission de protection échouée.

Puis aussi soudainement qu'il est venu, le chaos se stoppa.

Un moniteur cardiaque cessa de s'emballer et se remit en marche proprement sous des regards soulagés.

Plusieurs hommes furent arrêtés dans un entrepôt et un corps emmené à la morgue sous des yeux effarés et attristés.

Une ambulance venait d'arriver à un hôpital et un homme restait conscient malgré la douleur, mais le sang avait cessé de couler.

Un homme fut réveillé dans une ruelle sale et à l'odeur immonde. Un gros mal de crâne lui plombait la tête, cette fois différent de ceux qui avaient pu l'accompagner ces six derniers mois. Mais il était vivant, et aidé par un ami, il se releva avec difficulté et rejoint les personnes qui les attendaient.

C'en était fini pour la mission du docteur psychiatrique hospitalier Mr Daugner. Il fut embarqué et amené au commissariat.

Plusieurs vies avaient été enlevés ce soir et ces derniers mois, mais sur la même côte américaine, une jeune femme s'apprêtait quant à elle à donner naissance à une petite fille. La seule chose que Rambaldi n'avait pas prédit pour ce soir.

Et dans une rue de Vegas, deux personnes venaient de se retrouver et de s'enlacer pour la première fois depuis six mois.

Ca non plus, il ne l'avait pas prévu...

TBC…

_Confus ? Oui je l'avoue. Mais je pense, enfin j'espère que vous avez compris l'ensemble de la démarche. Même si je ne l'ai pas fait simpliste celui-là. A la manière d'Alias quoi __._

_Alors maintenant comment je vais pouvoir me dépatouiller avec tout ça pour le prochain chapitre ? Ca c'est un autre problème que je compte très bientôt résoudre. Si vous butez sur quelque chose ici, n'hésitez pas à me demander. _

_A venir très prochainement :_

_La suite et fin de ma fic sur Hawaii 5-0 « Drôle de surprise »_

_Et j'espère enfin, la suite de « Lips of an angel » que je vous promets déjà depuis un bout de temps._


	20. I gotta feelin

_Alors d'abord je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous tous pour la pitoyable qualité de mon chapitre précédent. Mais je vous remercie quand même tous de m'avoir suivi tout au long de ces trois parties. Alors je vais essayer de me rattraper ici, en expliquant enfin tout le fond de l'histoire. L'idée a germée ce matin et je me disais : non je vais encore un peu avant de publier ce chapitre. Mais non ai pas pu résister. Donc le voici ! Avec le moment tant attendu __bien sûr ! Plus l'interrogatoire du fameux docteur Daugner !_

_Chapitre 19: I gotta feelin (des BEP, bon ok pas totalement en accord avec ce chapitre mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux :-))_

_Pdv Greg :_

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Cette soirée totalement hallucinante commençant par un baiser langoureux échangé entre mon homme et un de nos pires ennemis. Se terminant par l'arrestation de celui en qui je croyais pouvoir absolument tout confier en toute sincérité.

Et dire que tout ça aurait pu bien être évité depuis le début. Cet engrenage infernal qui avait débuté il ya plus de sept mois avec mon attaque. Alors si je comprends bien tout ce qu'il est en train d'expliquer au cours de l'interrogatoire- mené par la personne à qui je vouais une totale confiance et un total respect aujourd'hui Brass, accompagné de Jack et Dixon- tout était écrit depuis le début. Mon destin était tout tracé ? L'explosion de mon laboratoire où j'ai failli perdre la vie, ma magnifique histoire d'amour avec Nick, mon attaque par les punks, les six derniers mois d'enfer entre changement de vie et dissimulation, l'explosion du club, l'arrêt cardiaque de Danny, l'assassinat de Cody Banks (faudra vraiment que je demande le rapport de cet homme avec tout ceci) et la naissance de la fille de Vaughn et Sydney comme d'avoir assommé Nick, tout était prédit ? Par un vieux fou du 16ème siècle ?

Je ne suis vraiment pas croyant. Je suis un peu comme Saint-Thomas : je ne crois que ce que je vois. Mais en entendant toutes ces paroles, voyant ce parchemin écrit de la main de Rambaldi où était dessiné un portrait qui était d'une ressemblance parfaite avec moi… Je buvais les paroles de cet homme et mon scepticisme s'amoindrissait. Je n'attendais plus qu'une chose : la suite.

_« Donc si je comprends bien tout, vous êtes en train de m'expliquer que vous êtes un descendant de ce Milo Rambaldi ? Et que Danny Messer et Greg Sanders ceux des plus grands ennemis de celui-ci ? Il ya vraiment un truc qui m'échappe. »_

_« Comme je vous l'ai dit, mon aïeul était un grand prédicateur. Il savait tout, il voyait tout l'avenir : les deux guerres mondiales, les cracks boursiers- alors que ça n'existait pas à cette époque- les guerres napoléoniennes. Les plus grandes catastrophes tout s'est bien révélé exact. »_

_« Et vous vous êtes dit qu'avec Messieurs Messer et Sanders en travers de votre chemin, la prédiction faite ne pourrait pas se réaliser. C'est bien ça, je ne me trompe pas ? »_

_« Je confirme Brass ou devrais-je dire Capitaine ? »_

_« J'en ai rien à foutre de comment vous voulez m'appeler ordure. Je suis là pour vous interroger, pas pour me faire entendre une leçon de morale. »_

L'ex-docteur, que je ne m'empêchais de quand même trouver fou à lier, ne se départit pas de son petit sourire en coin totalement sadique. Il devait savoir que je l'observais derrière la vitre teintée car plusieurs fois, il se retourna sur moi. Ma haine et ma rage contre lui se renforçait encore plus. Je serrais les poings pour ne pas surgir dans la salle d'interrogatoire et lui en foutre un dans la figure.

_« Donc vous avez suivi tout le plan de votre « aïeul » comme vous dites. Vous avez tout suivi point par point : l'attaque par la bande que vous avez engagée prestement. Qu'est ce qui vous faisait dire qu'on allait envoyer Greg sur cette scène ? »_

_« Je vous l'ai bien dit : le destin de cet homme était tout tracé. »_

_« Donc pour le faire flipper encore plus, vous l'avez menacé, fait très peur. Vous le saviez qu'il allait vouloir se cacher. Se faire passer pour mort aux yeux de tous. Tout cela pour une… Prédiction ? »_

_« Il n'ya rien de faux à ce que vous dites… Capitaine ! »_

_« Mais si l'attaque était prévue ce soir, même s'il n'avait pas été là, ça n'aurait rien changé. Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté de l'assassiner avant ? »_

_« Par simple jeu ! Je voulais le faire souffrir, comme son aïeul avait fait souffrir mon aïeul en le faisant arrêter et exécuter. Je voulais venger ma famille. Chacun des membres, sauf un, est mort après son exécution. Là lentement il pouvait voir souffrir son cher amoureux, ses chers amis, sa famille. Vous auriez du voir la tête de Garcia quand elle a vu le flingue pointé sur elle : hilarant, tout simplement hilarant. »_

Je remercie Tom silencieusement d'être resté à mes côtés pendant l'écoute car sinon, c'est moi qui lui aurait pointé un flingue à l'instant même entre ces deux yeux.

_« Et Cody Banks ? »_

_« Ah lui ! C'était juste le descendant du bourreau ! » _Avant de partir dans un rire hystérique où toute la folie et l'être sans-âme qu'il représentait à cet instant à mes yeux ne jaillisse dans son regard. Comment ai-je pu me confier à un homme pareil. Je l'avais bien senti qu'il n'y avait rien de rassurant au moment où je suis entré dans ce bureau. Le destin vraiment alors ?

_« Donc en gros, vous avez fait mourir des dizaines de personnes… Juste… Pour assouvir une soif de vengeance ? Vieille de 500ans ? Eh bah dis donc, j'ai intérêt à vérifier mes antécédents familiaux si ya encore des malades comme vous dans ce monde. »_

Il se pencha en avant au-dessus de la table, regardant fixement dans les yeux Jim. Un regard de dément, totalement flippant.

_« Je vois que vous êtes très intelligent Jim ! Je vous félicite ! »_

Il se remit de nouveau contre le dossier de sa chaise et reprit la parole :

_« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous m'avez peut-être eu ce soir ! Mais je reviendrais ! Je vous le garantis ! Et ma vengeance sera terrible encore ! »_

_« Hum, je crois que sans vos petits amis de la bande, vous ne soyez plus bon à grand-chose, cher docteur… Ou devrais-je dire Ernesto Rambaldi ? » _Jack intervint pour la première fois depuis le début de l'interrogatoire. Son air froid et impassible m'impressionnait toujours autant, même après ces six mois de collaboration. Mais Vaughn m'avait avoué qu'il ressentait toujours la même chose quand il le voyait qu'à ses débuts. Surtout maintenant qu'il est son gendre.

_« Je dis juste que je n'ai plus besoin d'eux. Et que un jour je m'échapperais. Et là je n'aurais pas besoin de prédiction. »_

_« Mais bien sûr. En attendant, c'est la chaise électrique qui vous attend. »_

Il ouvrit la porte et deux policiers que je n'avais encore jamais vu entrèrent dans la pièce et embarquèrent ce… Je ne sais plus comment le définir. Je suis assez assommé par toutes les révélations de ce soir comme ça.

_« Allez embarquez-le moi ! Je ne veux plus voir cette ordure autrement que sur sa chaise d'exécution ! »_

_« Vous verrez, vous verrez, je reviendrais ! Je reviendrais un jour ! » _Cria t-il à l'adresse de tout le monde en traversant le couloir qui l'emmenait vers la sortie.

J'étais sorti de la salle à mon tour et me postais devant lui, avec un air haineux mais aussi satisfait. Il portait toujours cet affreux sourire. Je lui enlevais rapidement, lui offrant un magistral coup de pied dans ses parties. De toute manière, il n'en aura plus besoin, maintenant.

Après cet interrogatoire de dingue, et une fois l'homme mis hors de ma vue à qui on avait enfilé une cagoule, je restais planté là, fixant la porte qui venait de se refermer sur eux.

Je ne disais plus rien. Je ne bougeais plus. J'étais en état de choc. Mon cauchemar était fini. Enfin ! J'étais libre ! Tout… Etait… Fini ? Ca me semblait totalement irréel, mes pensées et sentiments se bousculaient par centaines dans mon esprit à ce moment !

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et me retrouvais pour la deuxième fois de la soirée face à l'homme que j'aime. Je ne sais pas s'il avait tout entendu ou pas. Peu m'importait.

Et pour la seconde fois, je me laissais aller dans son étreinte, fermant les yeux en laissant échapper les larmes qui me piquaient les yeux.

Soulagé, heureux, plus que tout amoureux, l'étreinte était plus que bienvenue. J'avais tellement besoin de son réconfort, de sentir que malgré tout il comprenait. Qu'il serait toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais nos chemins doivent encore se séparer une nouvelle fois.

Et l'étreinte dans laquelle je me sentais si bien se rompit pour la seconde fois de la nuit. Après six mois aussi longs sans lui. Ses yeux étaient difficiles à cerner à ce moment et j'appréhendais totalement ce qu'il allait me dire. Mon dieu, ses lèvres… Elles m'ont tellement manqué, je meurs d'envie de les embrasser. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le moment approprié.

_« Alors maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »_

_Tbc…_

_Désolée, j'avais vraiment pas prévue de m'arrêter là au départ. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de prolonger un peu l'attente de vraies retrouvailles. Je vous rassure, c'est un happy end. Mais… Pas encore pour tout de suite. Certaines le savent déjà, j'adore jouer un peu les sadiques. Après la catastrophe du précédent, il me semblait parfaitement logique de justifier tout ça lors d'un interrogatoire, non ? _

_En tout cas, j'ai vraiment très envie de connaître vos avis. _


	21. Down on my knees

_Des retrouvailles immédiates ? C mal me connaître. Au vu des précédents chapitres, vous devez savoir que j'aime embrouiller les esprits et en rajouter une petite couche. _

_J'ai longuement hésité à le faire. Mais on ne peut pas parler de Milo Rambaldi sans évoquer une dernière personne. Je vous laisse découvrir. Enjoy et review…_

_« Elle est vraiment magnifique Vaughn ! Vraiment encore félicitations ! »_

_« Merci ça me touche Greg ! J'avais peur pour le déroulement de l'accouchement mais apparemment tout s'est bien passé ! »_

_« Pas trop dégouté de l'avoir loupé ? »_

_« Si quand même ! Mais bon ça valait le coup ! Tu es enfin libre ! »_

_« Tu m'étonnes ! »_

C'était le jour suivant l'explosion de la bombe à Vegas. Devant m'occuper de mon déménagement et dire au revoir à l'équipe, il me semblait donc nécessaire de venir passer quelques jours là-bas. L'occasion naturellement de passer une petite visite aux jeunes parents. Je n'avais pas encore vu Sydney. Epuisée par l'accouchement qui avait duré trois heures et avait été assez douloureux, elle était en train de se reposer dans la chambre.

Et là je me retrouvais avec Vaughn à la nurserie, en train d'observer derrière la vitre leur petite Isabelle. Le visage radieux de Michaël aurait pu illuminer une pièce entière.

Au moins une bonne chose dans ce monde de merde.

_« Enfin bon c'est le métier qui veut ça ! Mais maintenant je vais essayer de rattraper mon absence et me consacrer pleinement à mon petit trésor… Et sa maman évidemment ! »_

_« Tu veux dire que… Vous envisagez de quitter l'APO ? »_

_« Je crois que… Oui honnêtement, on le mérite. Je ne veux plus risquer ma vie tous les jours, sachant que je risque de ne plus jamais revoir ma fille. On n'a pas envie qu'elle devienne orpheline aussi jeune ! »_

Je tentais de sourire légèrement en entendant cette phrase, mais cela avait l'effet attendu. Réminiscence de mon passé.

_« Oh excuse-moi, je ne… »_

_« Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'était il ya longtemps maintenant ! J'ai fait mon deuil et j'ai la famille adoptive la plus formidable qu'il soit ! »_

_« En parlant de ta famille, comment va ton frère ? »_

_« Il essaye de ne pas le montrer, mais je sais à quel point ça doit être douloureux pour lui et Spencer ! Juste avant de revenir à Vegas, je sentais bien… Qu'une certaine distance s'était installée entre les deux ! »_

Je repensais au trajet en avion. Spencer avait évité mon regard tout le trajet et n'a pratiquement pas sorti un mot. Je sais que quelque part, lui m'en veut beaucoup. Et je ne peux pas lui reprocher. Mais j'ai peur que le fait que je sois le frère de son mari ait des conséquences négatives sur leur couple. Et ça je ne voudrais pas en être le responsable.

Quitte à m'éloigner de ma famille pour sauver leur couple, je suis prêt à le faire.

_« Et au niveau physique ? »_

_« Oh il s'en remettra, je n'ai pas d'inquiétude là-dessus. C'est un dur mon frère. Après leur couple c'est une toute autre histoire. » _

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense que justement cette dernière épreuve va encore plus les rapprocher. Donne-leur du temps ! »_

_« Je l'espère Vaughn, je l'espère franchement ! »_

Cela me faisait repenser à mon propre couple. Je ne sais même pas s'il existera encore à mon retour.

_« Et alors… Euh Nick, comment il a réagi ? »_

_« Comme je m'y attendais tu vois ! »_

_Flashback :_

_Après avoir poursuivi Daugner sur une bonne distance, après qu'il se soit échappé du club par une porte arrière, j'avais enfin réussi (avec l'aide de Vaughn) à choper ce connard qui avait pourri ma vie ces six derniers mois. Il ne s'était pas laissé faire et avait tenté par plusieurs fois de me donner des coups de pieds et poings, que j'évitais soigneusement. Le coup de grâce fut donné par moi, en lui infligeant un monumental coup de pied dans les parties. Il s'est écroulé au sol en tenant son bas avec les mains. J'en profitais pour le maîtriser et lui passer les menottes comme il se devait. Vaughn arriva à ce moment et se chargea de le dégager de ma vue. Nous allions retourner devant le bar pour connaître la suite des événements et surtout pour savoir l'état dans lequel se trouvaient Nick et Derek, quand Tom se mit à parler dans son micro. Il m'annonça qu'il était poursuivi par un policier qui ne lui lâchait pas la grappe, croyant certainement vu son déguisement qu'il faisait parti aussi de la bande. C'est ainsi que je me suis lancé à leur poursuite. Et là j'ai fait le geste de trop. _

_Je l'ai assommé. J'ai assommé Nick. Tout ça pour sauver la vie d'un homme que je connaissais à peine. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu penser ? En plus ce n'était pas un flingue qu'il avait dans la main quand il s'était approché de lui. C'était simplement des menottes !_

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il ma prit de ne pas vérifier avant d'agir ? Comment j'ai pu être assez bête ? Il va très certainement m'en vouloir sur ce coup-là, c'est sûr !_

_Mon dieu, faites qu'il n'a rien, faites qu'il n'a rien !_

_Le petit rire sarcastique de notre nouveau prisonnier me vint aux oreilles et à ce moment même, je n'avais qu'une envie : lui casser sa sale tronche de salopard._

_Son plan avait réussi, ma vie était désespérée._

_Et d'un coup, plusieurs téléphones se mirent à sonner en même temps. Le premier, celui de Vaughn pour lui apprendre que sa femme était en salle de travail. Ce qui le fit partir en quatrième vitesse dans le premier avion pour LA. Celui de Nick ensuite qui était tombé au sol pendant l'explosion, que Brass s'empressa de décrocher, lui apprenant l'arrêt cardiaque de Danny mais que ce dernier venait miraculeusement de se réveiller après coup. D'où la joie j'imagine immense de Don. Enfin deux bonnes nouvelles pour enfin remettre d'aplomb cette soirée si morose. _

_Une seule chose qui ne me rassurait pas : pourquoi Cody Banks ? Pourquoi a-t-il été kidnappé pendant plus d'une semaine pour ensuite être assassiné, justement ce soir ? C'est la seule question que je n'arrivais pas encore à résoudre ! Mais je pense vraiment que les choses seront beaucoup plus claires bientôt._

_La troisième bonne nouvelle : l'arrivée de celui que je n'avais pas revu depuis six mois. Celui que je venais d'assommer mais qui était bel et bien en vie. Sous mes yeux. Soutenu fermement par Warrick. Je poussais un énorme soupir de soulagement. Et le voir, même faible. Même en sachant ce que je venais de lui faire, me rendais fou de joie._

_Mais quand je vis ses yeux, remplis de colère et d'incompréhension, se poser sur moi, ma joie s'en alla et laissa place à de nouvelles larmes. Il s'arrêta devant moi, relâché doucement par Warrick qui partit rejoindre, après une accolade amicale pour un tendre enlacement avec… Gil ? Non c'est une blague ? Ca ne peut pas être… ?_

_Je fus coupé soudainement dans mes pensées par une gifle monumentale en plein visage. Pour dire que je ne l'ai pas volé celle-là serait un doux euphémisme. Mais le choc n'en restait pas moindre. Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et malgré sa colère, Nick ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler les siennes à son tour. Avant de se jeter sur moi dans une intense embrassade. Nos larmes se mêlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Et je n'arrivais plus à me décoller de son étreinte. Six mois, six mois que j'attends ce moment. Enfin. L'émotion nous fit tomber au sol à genoux, sans lâcher une seule seconde notre embrassade. C'était si bon de le retrouver, même ma joue douloureuse ne pouvait venir en travers de ces retrouvailles. Mon rêve était enfin exaucé et je remerciais silencieusement le ciel pour nous avoir permis d'arriver à ce jour. Pas un seul mot ne fut prononcé. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, non vraiment pas. J'avais juste besoin de ce moment. Ce moment où je me retrouve enfin entier, dans les bras puissants et chaleureux de celui que j'aime._

_Nous fûmes interrompus dans notre étreinte par une main posée sur mon épaule et sur celle de Nick. C'était Brass et Gil qui semblaient désolés d'interrompre notre étreinte pour nous signaler que le prisonnier venait d'être embarqué et prêt à être interrogé. Nous nous relevions, sans aucun mot, nos regards s'évitaient de nouveau et je suivis Brass dans sa voiture tandis que Nick allait se faire soigner pour sa blessure…_

_Pdv Nick : (oui je sais c'est sensé être une histoire uniquement du PDV de Greg mais là c'est exceptionnel, je ne peux pas passer à côté de ça) :_

_Je sentis le corps de Derek être ôté de moi avec délicatesse. Je me relevais à mon tour avec difficulté. J'avais un peu mal au dos avec le poids de mon beau-frère tombé sur moi mais aucun autre souci. _

_Le choc de ce qui venait se passer me rendait tout drôle : cinq minutes avant, je discutais tranquillement avec Derek dans le bar. Et maintenant, ce dernier venait de me sauver la vie en prenant à ma place les bouts de verre de l'explosion. Et ça je ne l'oublierais jamais. Il s'est… Sacrifié pour moi. Putain mon dieu, faites qu'il s'en sorte. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner sinon. Comment pourrais-je affronter les regards de ma belle-famille, de Spencer et de Greg (s'il revient un jour) ? J'étais totalement tétanisé._

_Je restais dans un coin, la tête posée sur mes genoux à ruminer quand j'entendis un cri d'effroi près de moi : Spencer ! Spencer qui venait de voir son homme allongé sur le côté sur ce brancard. Son mari ! L'amour de sa vie ! Après avoir perdu sa fille et sa meilleure amie… Oh je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction si une telle chose arrivait._

_Je fus quelque peu rassuré quand je m'approchais à mon tour du brancard qui allait le transporter à l'hôpital. Il semblait souffrir énormément mais il était toujours conscient. Il était faible, pâle et sur le point de pleurer. Nos regards s'accrochèrent. J'aurais tellement voulu lui exprimer toute ma gratitude pour son geste. Mais aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche._

_Il dut comprendre à mon regard ce que je voulais lui dire car il me regarda et fit un très faible hochement de tête comme pour dire « De rien ! ». Une fois de plus, j'avais agi comme un connard. _

_Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose : n'importe quoi, n'importe comment. Je me devais de venger tous ceux qui étaient morts ce soir et ceux qui étaient blessés. Et surtout libérer une fois pour toute mon homme de cet enfer._

_C'est donc quand j'ai vu ce punk à l'entrée du bar, l'air de rien, qui marchait normalement dans notre direction, que mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sans prévenir (j'avais piqué entre deux à Derek ses menottes et son arme) je me lançais à sa poursuite._

_Je savais bien qu'avec ma nouvelle condition physique, je n'étais plus en mesure de faire ainsi une course effrénée mais rien ne semblait m'arrêter. Je voulais choper cet enfoiré._

_Il sauta au-dessus des poubelles à grande vitesse et souplesse pendant que je traînais la patte._

_Il ne voulait vraiment pas s'arrêter apparemment. A part quand le cul de sac se mit en travers de son chemin. Il stoppa, se retourna face à moi et semblait prêt à coopérer._

_Je m'apprêtais à sortir les menottes de ma poche, ignorant totalement les regards qu'il lançait derrière moi. C'est quand je sentis le contact d'un objet dur avec ma tempe que je réalisais que j'aurais du surveiller mes arrières._

_Le choc provoqué me fit arracher un cri de douleur et tomber au sol._

_Je restais allongé sur le sol, me retournant doucement pour pouvoir voir mon agresseur._

_Et c'est là que je le reconnus : plus mince mais plus musclé, les cheveux coiffés à la punk et un costume ridicule assorti. Ça ne suffisait pas à me faire change d'avis. Il n'y avait aucun doute : Greg était dans le coup. Je m'étais encore une fois fait avoir sur toute la ligne. A travers mes yeux embués, il me sembla pourtant voir des larmes pointer au bout de ses magnifiques prunelles. J'essayais en vain de me relever, entendant l'autre l'appeler par un autre nom que le sien. Mais ils ne m'ont pas eu sur ce coup-là. Je sais ce que je vois : je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. J'appelais son nom, comme pour essayer de le retenir avant de retomber sur le sol, le mal de crâne immense commençant à gagner ma tête._

_Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté là. Mais je sentis deux bras puissants m'aider à me relever. Je me retournais vers lui pour voir qui c'était. J'avais mal à la tête et je n'avais plus la force de bouger seul. Warrick… A ma rescousse comme toujours._

_Il m'aida à me relever, me soutenant fermement en me tenant par la taille et m'aidant à marcher vers le bar pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Je sais que je risque gros sur ce coup mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Enfin je le pensais…_

_Quand j'arrivais, toujours soutenu par mon meilleur ami, il était là. Debout devant le bar. Me regardant avec un semi-sourire. _

_Je mourrais d'envie de me jeter dans ses bras, mais en même temps je pense qu'il a bien besoin d'une bonne correction. Je me plantais devant lui, après qu'il ait reçu l'accolade de Warrick. Il l'observait avec stupeur se diriger vers Gil pour l'embrasser. (Eh oui ces deux-là nous auront bien eu pendant un moment mais ils semblent heureux et pour moi c'est l'essentiel)._

_Mais pour le moment, je n'étais pas vraiment heureux. J'étais aussi en colère contre Greg. Le coup partit tout seul sans que je puisse le maîtriser. Il était choqué. J'avoue j'y suis allé un peu fort quand même mais il la méritait. _

_Puis sans réfléchir, je le pris dans mes bras pour le serrer tout contre moi, laissant couler des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir depuis tout à l'heure. Soulagement, joie et un peu de colère. Six mois que je rêvais de cet instant. Je n'aurais jamais cru y avoir droit de nouveau. Mais voilà nous y sommes. Et même si je ne suis pas encore prêt, tout ce que je veux c'est le sentir contre moi…_

_(…)_

_Un petit point de suture m'avait été fait pour ma blessure à la tempe. Warrick m'avait attendu près de l'ambulance. Il me demanda si je voulais rentrer chez moi pour me reposer._

_Je refusais vivement. Je voulais voir Greg. Etre sûr une dernière fois que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était pas un rêve. J'avais, sans vouloir me l'avouer, encore terriblement besoin de lui._

_Je n'ai pas assisté à tout l'interrogatoire. Je n'entendis que quelques bribes. J'étais en colère par ce que j'entendais à présent : la cruauté de cet homme, son manque de pitié pour atteindre un objectif, toutes ses vies sacrifiées pour rien. J'étais profondément dégoûté. Et je ne veux même pas imaginer dans quel état se trouve Greggo._

_Quand l'interrogatoire se termina, je me décalais la porte pour laisser sortir les policiers et le prisonnier. Greg arriva derrière, ne faisant même pas attention à moi. Son visage rempli de haine. Je l'observais sans me manifester. Ce qu'il fit, j'aurais bien voulu le faire à mon tour mais je savais que cet homme n'était pas un défouloir. Il va enfin avoir ce qu'il mérite._

_Et Greg était enfin libre. Et ça cela me remplit de joie pour lui. Je vis son corps secoué par les pleurs. Il venait de réaliser à son tour. Et sans hésiter, je le fis se retourner et le pris dans mes bras pour la seconde fois de la nuit. Je le laissais évacuer toutes ses larmes. Elles ne semblaient vouloir s'arrêter. Je passais mes mains dans son dos dans une douce caresse, tentant de le calmer. Je devais l'avouer : je n'attendais que ça. Pouvoir lui montrer que malgré la colère que je ressens, je suis toujours là quand il en a besoin._

_Nous nous séparâmes après quelques minutes. Il semblait s'être calmé. Son regard se posa sur mon visage et je le voyais sur mes lèvres. Je savais ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais je n'étais pas encore prêt. Même si l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser me venait en ce moment. Je me retenais…_

_« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » me demanda t-il._

_« Je n'en ai aucune idée ! »_

_Il semblait sur le point de s'écrouler à nouveau et mon cœur se serra à cette vision. J'aurais tellement voulu le consoler, le prendre dans mes bras, le rassurer. _

_Mais comme je l'avais dit à Derek, j'avais besoin de temps. Je ne voulais pas faire comme si tout était normal. Comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient pas eu lieu. Je n'étais pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. Loin de moi cette idée. Je veux juste… Un peu de temps pour tout encaisser. Car pour une soirée ça fait un peu énorme là._

_Je lui expliquais tout ça calmement, lui répétant plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas la fin mais que je ne pouvais pas tout recommencer d'un simple claquement de doigts._

_« Tu ne veux plus de moi ? »_

_« Putain, Greg. Non surtout ne pense pas ça. Je pense juste que de ton côté tu as beaucoup de monde à voir et à qui il faut que tu parles. Moi je sais tout maintenant. Mais ta mère ? Tes sœurs ? Tes cousins ? Tu as besoin de les rassurer, tu ne crois pas ? »_

_Il hocha de la tête en consentement, même s'il fermait les yeux comme pour essayer de retenir ses larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir._

_Je ne pouvais plus résister. Je fis enfin ce que je voulais faire depuis longtemps : je resserrais mon étreinte autour de sa taille et déposai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser doux et tendre qui ne se voulait que rassurant. Il semblait enfin comprendre et ne chercha pas à l'approfondir. Je m'écartais donc doucement de son étreinte et colla mon front contre le sien. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, m'imprégnant de son odeur qui m'a tellement manqué. _

_M'écartant un peu à nouveau, je lui déposais un doux baiser sur le front et m'écartais à nouveau de lui._

_« Je te promets qu'on parlera à ton retour. Et on verra ce qui se passera, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas la fin, tu m'entends ? »_

_Il hocha la tête de nouveau. Il me regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes de nouveau. Ça me brisait le cœur d'en être responsable mais je vous l'ai dit, c'est comme ça._

_« Prends soin de toi ! On se revoit très bientôt promis ! »_

_« Tu viendras. Enfin je veux dire à Quantico ? »_

_« Je ne serais absent pour rien au monde ! »_

_Je savais de quoi il parlait, et malgré la distance nécessaire que je veux instaurer un peu entre nous, il m'est impensable de ne pas assister aux funérailles en souvenir de Lily et de sa marraine. Par respect pour tous._

_Je lui adressais un nouveau petit sourire et reposais de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Putain ça va encore être dur ces prochains jours. Mais je sais que si on recommence aujourd'hui, on irait devant de graves problèmes._

_Et je ne le veux pas, je ne veux pas le perdre une seconde fois. Hors de question !_

_Je me séparais donc de lui à nouveau, prenant sa main dans la mienne quelques secondes. Nos regards se fixèrent un peu. J'étais sur le point de craquer mais il ne le fallait pas._

_A regret je lâchais sa main et quittait le poste de police sans me retourner._

_Retour au présent : PDV Greg :_

_« J'y crois pas, il a vraiment fait ça ? »_

_« Exactement comme je te le dis ! » _

Ça m'avait fait mal sur le coup. Très mal. J'ai failli craquer devant lui plusieurs fois mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte qu'il a entièrement raison. On ne peut pas recommencer tout de suite comme avant. On a besoin de temps tous les deux et c'est pour cela qu'avant de réintégrer l'équipe (comme j'en avais discuté un peu avec Gil et Conrad avant), j'avais réclamé encore trois semaines de repos pour retourner voir ma famille et donc me rendre à LA. C'était la moindre des choses. J'étais enfin libre ! Donc maintenant, je devais une explication à tous. Et tout devait débuter par la seconde personne la plus concernée : Danny.

J'étais rassuré de savoir qu'il allait mieux. J'avais eu des nouvelles : il était encore assez fatigué, mais son état de santé est stable et il pourra sortir dans une semaine maxi 10jours.

Je repensais à cette bonne nouvelle et m'accordais enfin un sourire, un véritable qui m'échappais depuis que Nick m'avait laissé au commissariat. Il a raison et je ne lui en veux pas. Je peux encore attendre quelques semaines si ça veut dire que je retrouverais définitivement ses bras. Et enfin devenir son partenaire pour la vie.

Une sonnerie de portable retentit près de moi. Celle de Vaughn. Il décrocha rapidement pour ne pas se faire réprimander par les nurses qui n'étaient pas loin. Son visage radieux se transforma aussi vite en une grimace et un regard terriblement inquiet. Il raccrocha en remerciant Dixon.

Il se tourna vers moi sans se départir de son regard sérieux qui commençait à m'inquiéter. Quand allait-ce finir enfin ? Ma crainte suprême se confirma cependant. La plus dangereuse de toutes, celle que l'on avait oublié dans toute cette affaire et qui aura su être discrète jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'aujourd'hui.

_« C'était Dixon. Irina Derevko vient de s'envoler pour New York. On s'est planté sur toute la ligne. C'est elle la maître du jeu maintenant. »_

_Tbc…_

_Je vous l'avais dit que j'avais encore une dernière carte à jouer ici. Bon promis, après j'arrête. Mais je ne pouvais pas finir cette histoire sans mettre le seul personnage important oublié._

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	22. Hang up

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ajouté dans leurs histoires favorites ou alertes. Ça me touche beaucoup, je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette histoire un peu brouillonne quand même passionnerait comme ça et j'en suis heureuse. Donc encore merci à vous tous. Ainsi qu'aux lecteurs de passage…_

_Nouveau chapitre et donc : entrée en jeu d'IRINA DEREVKO. Je crois que je vais me vaguer sur les deux (ou trois) chapitres que j'ai prévu avec ce perso. C'est, avec Sark, ma méchante favorite dans toutes les séries que je connais… Chapitre assez court par rapport au précédent mais alternant plusieurs points de vue, vous donnant une petite mise en bouche de ce qui vous attend dans le chapitre suivant._

_Alors maintenant je vous laisse apprécier (ou non). _

_A New __York: PDV Danny M.:_

Je venais seulement de raccrocher le téléphone, après environ une demi-heure de conversation avec Nick. Et pour dire que moi aussi j'étais sous le choc ne représentait rien de mon état d'esprit actuel : mon cousin Greg, mon ti'Greggo (même s'il est à peine plus jeune que moi) est bel et bien en vie. EN VIE ! Trois lettres que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre de nouveau un jour le concernant.

C'était… Totalement… Surréaliste. Voilà le mot qui convient. Je ne savais plus si je devais rire ou pleurer. Les deux peut-être. C'est vraiment trop beau pour être vrai.

Bien sûr, Nick m'avait parfaitement tout expliqué : le gang, l'attaque, Milo Rambaldi, l'explosion d'avant-hier et ses retrouvailles avec lui. Et évidemment, le rôle que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné tenir dans cette histoire : le descendant de l'ennemi d'un grand taré du 16ème siècle et cette sombre affaire de vengeance.

Putain mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi nous deux ? Qu'a-t-il pu bien se passer pour qu'un tel destin nous soit tracé ? Malédiction ? Bouddhisme ? Je ne sais pas moi, vaudouisme… Les théories pouvant expliquer cela se multipliaient dans mon esprit. Aussi peu probables les unes que les autres pour mon avis personnel.

Quoi qu'il en soit, on était éclairci sur un point : la raison de mon agression dans notre appartement.

Don s'était éclipsé pendant la conversation pour faire je ne sais quoi. De toute manière, je réussirais bien à lui en faire un résumé complet quand il reviendra. Même si mon esprit était encore embrouillé à l'heure qu'il est. J'avais une envie très soudaine de sortir prendre l'air. Cela faisait à peine deux jours que je suis réveillé, après une semaine d'immobilisation totale. Et pour le moment, je n'avais pas encore vraiment l'occasion de marcher. Donc avec grande difficulté, manquant de tomber au sol plusieurs fois, je m'extrayais de mon lit et m'installa dans le fauteuil roulant près de mon lit.

Une fois à peu près bien installé, je me rendis compte que cela faisait au moins une demi-heure que Don était parti.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte de sortie pour partir à sa recherche et l'ouvrit. Ce qui me fit face immédiatement m'empêcha de faire un quelconque mouvement.

_Pdv Don :_

Oh la vache qu'est ce que je me suis pris dans la figure ? Ce n'est pas possible, c'était quoi ça ? Je n'avais rien vu, rien entendu, ni pu anticiper.

Je marchais tranquillement dans le couloir désert de l'hôpital quand je sentis un objet dur me frapper. Sûrement pas un gros objet, mais suffisament pour me laisser sonné un bon moment à en juger par l'heure sur… Mon dieu, Danny, je l'ai laissé tout seul. Quel con je suis aussi ! J'aurais du me méfier quand même. Quand Danny m'avait soufflé à voix basse, les yeux grands ouverts et incrédules que Greg était vivant mais dans une drôle de situation, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais qui allait se passer.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas resté avec lui ? Merde, quel con !

Je me relevais avec difficulté du sol où j'étais allongé, maugréant fortement contre la barre que j'avais à la tête et m'approchait de la porte qui était fermée sous mes yeux.

Je tourne la poignée. Evidemment bloquée.

J'appelais le portable de Danny. Pas de réponse. Pas trop inquiet sur ce coup-là.

Mais quand le téléphone de la chambre sonna plusieurs fois, là je commençais vraiment à me poser des questions.

Enfin ça décroche :

_« Eh bébé, ça va ? Tout va bien ? »_

Mais à la place de la voix de mon mari, une voix froide et féminine, me glaçant le sang juste par le son, prit sa place :

_« Désolée Monsieur Flack, mais je crois bien que votre mari n'est pas en état actuel de vous répondre ! »_

_« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

_« Je suis juste une personne en quête de vengeance ! Et je ne reculerais devant rien pour obtenir ce que je veux ! »_

_« Qu'avez-vous fait à Danny ? »_

_« Oh ne vous inquiètez pas je ne lui ai pas fait grand-chose, mais si vous ne faites pas comme je vous le dit, je pourrais peut-être bien passer à l'action. »_

_« Don, ne l'écoute pas ! Elle est folle ! C'est Derev… »_

Je reconnaissais la voix de Danny derrière, coupée par le bruit d'une gifle semblant magistrale qui lui fut administrée.

_« Vous touchez encore un seul cheveu de Danny ! Je vous promets que… »_

_« Allons, allons monsieur Flack, je suis sûr que l'on peut trouver un petit moyen de s'arranger, n'est ce pas ? Hein Danny, vous êtes d'accord ? »_

_« Plutôt crever, sale pute ! »_

Un cri de douleur me vint immédiatement aux oreilles et j'étais effrayé. Je sentais des larmes de rage pointer au bout de mes yeux. Totalement impuissant.

_« Ne lui faites rien, c'est bon ! Je vais coopérer ! Mais surtout ne lui faites plus de mal ! »_

_« Je savais que l'on trouverait bien un accord ! Alors maintenant, voilà ce que je veux que vous fassiez ! Et pas d'entourloupe, ni rien ! Vous n'avez d'ailleurs plus beaucoup de temps, monsieur Flack ! »_

Je décalais le téléphone de mon oreille et en observait le cadran. En effet, la luminosité diminuait de plus en plus, me signalant que bientôt ma batterie serait faible. Et si je ne faisais rien, Danny risquait sa peau ainsi que les autres personnes dans cet hôpital.

Je poussais un long soupir de frustration et reprit :

_« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »_

_Pdv Greg :_

Nous venions à peine d'atterrir sur le sol de New York que je rallumais immédiatement mon portable. Je n'avais pas eu trop le choix pendant tout le vol. Le téléphone interne de l'avion n'avait pas sonné une seule fois, ce qui me rassurait quand même un peu.

Un signe qu'elle n'était pas encore passée à l'action. Nous sortions de l'avion et empruntions le bus menant à l'aérogare.

N'ayant pas de bagages autre que celui avec nous, nous nous dépéchions vers la sortie. A peine franchi le seuil de l'aéroport que je reçus un coup de fil. Un numéro qui me semblait familier mais dont j'étais dans l'impossibilité de savoir à qui il appartenait.

Je décrochais cependant, une boule se formant dans ma gorge, m'imaginant soudain le pire.

_« Allo ? » _

_« Greg, c'est bien toi ? »_

_« Oui c'est moi ! Qui est… »_

_« Je suis désolé d'être assez direct comme ça mais j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps ! Et Danny est en danger à l'heure qu'il est donc… »_

_« Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Attends Don tu es où ? »_

_« Dans un débarras. Elle m'a enfermée dedans. »_

_« Qui ça elle ? Tu me parles de qui ? »_

Même si je connaissais la réponse, je voulais vraiment être sûre de ne pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup cette fois.

_« Derev. C'est tout ce qu'il a eu le temps de me dire avant que cette salope ne le gifle et le frappe à plusieurs reprises. »_

J'entendais à son ton extrêmement angoissé que ce n'était pas une blague. Même au bout du fil, je pouvais percevoir les sanglots qu'il tentait de retenir désespéremment.

_« Tu es où ? Dis-moi ! Faut que… »_

_« Non faut que tu viennes seul ! Absolument SEUL elle m'a dit. Sinon elle n'hésitera pas à le tuer et je peux la croire ! »_

Mike me regardait avec inquiétude, comprenant au ton que j'employais que ce qui m'était annoncé n'était pas une très bonne chose.

_« Je suis à l'Allegheny Hospital (je crois bien qu'il ya un hôpital qui s'appelle comme ça ou alors désolé j'ai fait une belle invention ici). Chambre… »_

Et avant que je ne puisse entendre la fin, la ligne fut coupée.

Mes yeux se levèrent avec effarement, tentant désespéremment de joindre à nouveau Don.

_« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de… »_

_« Putain de merde ! »_

Je balançais rageusement mon portable au sol, me fichant éperdumment des regards levés sur moi aux alentours. Vaughn me le récupéra et me le rendit. Il était intact, quelle chance dis donc !

Et là je savais ce que j'avais à faire : je ne devais plus hésiter une seconde. J'ai une mission depuis six mois et je compte bien la remplir jusqu'au bout. Même si cette fois, je risque bien d'y perdre ma vie. Et pas pour de faux.

_« Greg, qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est Irina ? Il se passe quoi ? »_

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, je sautais dans le premier taxi qui arrivait à ma hauteur, donnais l'adresse et me laissa aller contre le dossier. Réfléchissant en quatrième vitesse à la façon dont j'allais agir. Mais avant…

_« Brass ? »_

_« Oui Jim, c'est moi ! J'aurais besoin d'un dernier service ! »_

_Pdv Nick :_

J'étais perdu dans mes réflexions totalement. Griss m'avait autorisé à reprendre le boulot, histoire de me « vider un peu l'esprit » comme il dit. Mais je n'y parvenais pas : il ne se passait pas un seul moment où je ne pensais pas à mon Greg et la façon dont nous nous étions séparés l'autre soir.

J'ai bien conscience que je n'ai pas été très tendre avec lui, mais on ne peut pas dire que je le fais exprès. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas moi à l'origine de ce bordel.

Et pourtant, toutes les minutes je saisis mon portable pour l'appeler. Mais le courage me quitte à peine les premiers chiffres tapés. Je ne suis pas encore prêt. Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien se passer chez moi ? Ca ne va plus ! Il faut vraiment que je me change les idées là.

Allez Nick concentre-toi, concentre-toi sur ce que dit Warrick, là tout de suite. Oui c'est bien ! Même si tu ne comprends pas tout, essaye de faire un effort, hein Nick ! Nick ! Nick !

_« Nick ? »_

_« Oui quoi ? Hein ? »_

_« Ton portable sonne ! »_

Il se rendit compte que je ne l'écoutais pas du tout et ça l'amusait bien. Je regardais mon portable et effectivement, c'était le cas. Je regardais l'identifiant : numéro inconnu !

Malgré ma crainte, je décrochais :

_« Stokes ? »_

_« Nick ? »_

_« Greg, c'est bien toi ? »_

_« Oui. Euh je ne te dérange pas trop là ! »_

_« Euh non pas vraiment ! »_ A cette remarque, Warrick leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire ici.

Je reprenais l'appel avec un petit sourire en coin adressé et j'essayais de garder une voix des plus neutres :

_« Ecoute je croyais que… »_

_« On avait dit que t'avais besoin de temps pour tout, mais là je viens de réaliser qu'il n'ya qu'une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite ! »_

J'entendais à sa voix angoissée et basse, presque un murmure, qu'il était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Là il ya quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, vraiment !

_« Qui est ? »_

_« Je t'aime Nick, je t'aime tellement ! (gros sanglot) Et que quoi qu'il arrive… Ce soir (voix entrecoupée de respirations difficiles) Je tenais… A te le dire… Tu es… L'homme de ma vie… Et tu le seras toujours… »_

Je compris qu'il y avait un gros souci immédiatemment, me rappelant tout de suite de notre vraie dernière discussion. Je savais que là il courrait vraiment un danger.

Je prenais ma veste, ignorant le regard surpris de Warrick et me précipita à grande vitesse vers la porte de sortie.

_« Attends, attends Greg. Tu es où ? Dis moi tout de suite ! Je t'en prie dis-moi ! »_

_« Je ne peux pas te le dire ! Je n'ai pas le droit sinon… Elle va te tuer aussi. Je ne peux pas… »_

_« Non Greg, explique-moi ! Dis moi bébé ! »_

_« Je t'aime Nicky ! Mon amour, je t'ai toujours aimé ! »_

J'entendis le son d'un portable qu'on raccroche avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de dire un seul _« Greg ! »_

Sans savoir où aller, ni quoi faire, je me précipitais à toute vitesse vers la sortie, bousculant plusieurs personnes au passage, ignorant les appels de Gil et de Warrick et sauta dans le premier taxi qui, par grande chance, se trouvait non loin de l'entrée.

_« Mais… Que… »_

_« Je vous donne 100dollars, même plus si vous m'emmenez le plus rapidement possible à l'aéroport ! »_

_« Alors c'est parti ! »_

_Pdv Greg :_

Je raccrochais le téléphone, n'attendant aucune réponse de Nick. Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire, je n'en avais pas besoin. Au moins lui le savait. Les larmes se déversaient sur mes joues, m'obtenant un regard inquiet du chauffeur. Je m'en foutais totalement.

Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose : _A nous deux, Derevko !_

_Tbc…_

_Alors ? Je vous l'avais dit, je crois que je vais m'amuser pour les prochains._

_A bientôt pour la suite !_


	23. With or without you

_Chapitre 22: With or without you (de U2):_

_Coucou tout le monde ! Bon vous vous demandez ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Eh bah voici la réponse tant attendue. La dernière scène d'action pour conclure cette trilogie. Avant-dernier chapitre ? La possibilité est grande. __C'est assez court mais je n'arrive pas à m'étendre sur le sujet. Je crois avoir suffisamment résumé précédemment, non ? __J'attends maintenant une petite review de votre part s'il vous plaît ?_

_Pdv Nick :_

_« Il est où ? »_

_« De quoi tu parles Nick ? »_

_« IL EST OU PUTAIN ? Je viens d'avoir un appel de Greg ! Il pleurait tellement qu'il avait du mal à parler, et je sais qu'il ya quelque chose de grave qui se passe ! Alors pour la dernière fois Jim, dites-moi où il se trouve ! »_

Sur la route de l'aéroport, je me suis rappelé que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de où Greg était. J'avais donc appelé sans hésiter Brass, le seul que je pense vraiment être au courant de tout ce qui se passe. Je ne me suis pas trompé.

J'étais mort d'angoisse. Nous avions décidé de prendre notre temps. De laisser faire les choses naturellement. Mais là je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire. C'était impossible.

Je l'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. S'il part, je ne pourrais jamais le supporter. Pas maintenant que je sais tout. Pas aujourd'hui alors que j'étais à deux doigts de le garder près de moi pour le protéger. Non, je ne peux pas le perdre. Je l'aime trop.

_« Irina Derevko détient Danny en otage à l'hôpital. Apparemment elle aurait déjà assassiné plusieurs infirmiers et médecins et Don est enfermé. Il ne peut absolument rien faire. »_

_« C'est elle la commanditaire de tout ? »_

_« Apparemment oui ! On s'est planté sur Daugner ! Il n'est que le second d'Irina ! Et maintenant, c'est elle qui a tout le pouvoir ! »_

_« Donc Greg ?... »_

_« Elle l'a appelé pour lui demander de la rejoindre… Seul, absolument seul. Pas d'escorte ni rien ! Elle tient tout un hôpital et Danny et Don à sa merci. »_

_« Dites-moi que vous allez faire quelque chose ! Dites-moi que vous allez faire quelque chose, je vous en prie ! Si cette femme est aussi dangereuse que je puisse le deviner, elle n'aura aucune pitié face à Greg ! »_

_« Je sais, je sais Nick ! Nous faisons tout notre possible ! Nous avons contacté l'équipe de Danny et Don ! Nous allons essayer de mettre des snipers en position ! Mais ça va être difficile ! On ne sait pas où le rendez-vous a lieu exactement ! Dans la chambre de Danny ou sur le toit ? On l'ignore complètement ! »_

_« Alors j'y vais ! »_

_« Non Nick, non ! Elle te surveille, elle surveille absolument tout le monde. Et si le moindre mouvement est signalé… »_

_« Je risque d'être tué comme Greg et Danny ! »_

_« Je suis désolé Nick mais tu ne peux absolument rien faire ! »_

Je raccrochais sans répondre. Assommé littéralement. Non ça ne se pouvait pas… Il ne peut pas… Pas là… Mes pensées étaient de moins en moins claires au fur et à mesure que la nouvelle s'assimilait parfaitement dans mon esprit.

Comme les fois précédentes, je ne pouvais pas le sauver. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider. L'inutilité totale. Mon homme est aux portes de la mort et cette fois, même en le sachant, rien ne peut être fait de ma part.

Je regardais quelques secondes le paysage défiler à travers les vitres du taxi. Le jour commençait à arriver, laissant les lumières du soleil apparaître sur le chemin de l'aéroport.

Tout semblait si calme au dehors. Alors que tout mon corps et mon esprit sont en ébullition.

Les larmes de colère commencèrent à défiler sur mes joues et d'un coup de poing rageur, je frappais dans le siège devant moi. Faisant sursauter par la même occasion le chauffeur qui me lança un regard inquiet.

_« Monsieur ça va ? »_

_« Non ça ne va pas. Ramenez-moi au labo ! »_

Nous étions presque arrivés à la sortie donnant près des halls de départ. Il fit demi-tour et je regardais par la vitre arrière l'aéroport s'éloigner du véhicule. Mes yeux étaient embués et j'avais la conviction qu'une nouvelle fois, cela n'allait pas s'arrêter de sitôt.

_Pdv Greg :_

Je descendis du taxi une fois arrivé à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. Une boule s'était formée dans mon estomac. Noué par la peur, la colère et la haine.

Ça y est, ma vie allait s'arrêter ici. Mon destin se résumait donc finalement à une soirée. Je la voyais là-haut sur le toit, observant mon arrivée. Elle ne semblait pas tenir Danny près d'elle car elle était bien penchée en avant.

Je ne distinguais pas ses yeux mais si j'avais pu le faire, je pense que j'aurais pu lire tout le grain de folie de cette femme. Une seule femme qui aura mené tout le monde en bateau, lâchant de fausses pistes et manipulant en beauté toutes ces personnes pour arriver à ses fins.

Et je sais qu'elle ne reculera devant rien maintenant. Ses deux cibles sont à présent réunies. La dernière prédiction de Rambaldi pourra se réaliser _« Deux personnes réunies par le sang. Deux destins rapprochés. Deux destins réunis à une mort commune. Le sang coulera à flots en même temps de leurs corps, là où leurs vies se termineront à jamais. »_

Repenser à cette dernière phrase qui figurait sur une autre page écrite par le prophète me lança de violents frissons dans mon corps. Cette phrase avait tout son sens aujourd'hui. Et j'étais prêt à l'affronter ! Mais non sans livrer une dernière bataille pour tenter de contrer ce qui était écrit pour nous sauver, moi et Danny.

Je franchissais le hall d'entrée. Désert. Du monde attaché, bâillonné, ou tué.

Je passais devant eux, tentant d'ignorer les paroles étouffées ou les mouvements sur les chaises, demandant à être libérés. Mais je ne devais rien faire. Sinon mon destin était joué.

Il y avait une dizaine d'étages environ avant d'arriver au sommet. Je me décidais à prendre l'escalier.

Aussi vite que mes jambes le permettaient, je les gravissais.

Mon cœur battait à une allure totalement folle, je transpirais mais rien ne pouvait m'arrêter.

La dernière porte se présentait à moi. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes pour reprendre un peu mon souffle et mes esprits avant de l'affronter. Et je l'ouvrais…

Le spectacle qui se présentait à moi m'horrifiait : face à face, à une distance assez grande l'un de l'autre se tenait Don avec une personne cagoulée qui tenait son revolver au niveau de la tempe de l'autre. Il tremblait comme une feuille et ne quittait pas des yeux son homme, situé face à lui, dans la même position, tenu en joue par Irina.

Son corps était affaibli, ses jambes semblaient sur le point de lâcher. Il faut dire qu'avec ses blessures, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Elle le tenait fermement un bras autour de la gorge, la main avec le revolver pointé sur moi.

Je sentis le contact froid du métal à travers mon t-shirt et un _Avance _commandé avec grande fermeté. Don osa enfin un regard vers moi et son regard effrayé rencontra le mien. La partie était terminée. Nous allions mourir ici ce soir tous les trois sur ce toit. Et rien ne pouvait être fait. Mais avant tout, je me devais de tenter :

_« Lâchez-les, ils ne vous ont rien fait ! Vous m'avez maintenant alors allez-y laissez-les ! »_

_« Mais Mr Sanders, ce n'est pas stipulé dans le contrat ! Je ne vous ai jamais promis que je les relâcherais. C'est vous deux que j'attendais et enfin la sentence de Rambaldi va pouvoir être exécutée. »_

_« Alors c'était vous depuis le début ? Vous avez tout manigancé, tout manipulé. Vous vous êtes servis de descendants de Rambaldi pour assouvir votre volonté. Je ne vous savais pas aussi frappée. »_

Je laissais parler ma colère une dernière fois, étant enfin arrivé à toutes les conclusions que j'attendais. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, moi ! Je ne pouvais plus sauver mes cousins, comme je m'y attendais. Mais je voulais enfin connaître toute la vérité.

_« Pendant quinze ans, vos ascendants ont suivi la trace de Rambaldi. Quinze ans de recherches et d'études sur cet homme qui les intriguait._

_Il ne leur avait rien fait en particulier. Mais ils le considéraient comme un sorcier, vu que certaines de ses prédictions avaient eu lieu à l'époque : maladies, morts, fléaux… Ils avaient pris peur, ce qui fit de lui un homme recherché. Et cela il l'avait prédit, comme il a prédit que c'est vous qui alliez en payer le prix bien des siècles après. Accusé pour sorcellerie, ils ont fini par l'arrêter et l'ont exécuté. Cody Banks a été tué. Même vos petits-amis du FBI n'ont pu l'aider. Et maintenant, c'est à votre tour. _

_Que voulez-vous, c'est votre destinée ! Je ne peux pas la changer ! »_

_« Je comprends pour moi et Danny. Mais Don ne vous a rien fait. Tout du moins ses ascendants. »_

_« Je sais. Mais il a eu la mauvaise idée de venir en travers de mon chemin. J'aurais pu l'épargner mais le mal est fait ! »_

_« Vous n'en réchapperez pas cette fois, vous le savez ! »_

_« C'est ce que vous croyez Monsieur Sanders. C'est ce que vous croyez ! »_

Elle retourna le revolver vers elle ou plus précisément vers Danny. Mon corps tremblait comme ce n'est pas possible. L'arme contre mon corps appuyait de plus en plus et l'arme tournée vers Don avait bougé légèrement de place. Ainsi les dés étaient jetés. Maudit passé.

Je voyais sur le visage d'Irina un petit sourire s'afficher. Fière du résultat qu'elle allait obtenir. Les regards de Danny et Don ne se lâchaient plus du tout, des larmes coulant sur leurs joues, réalisant que ça y est, leur bonheur était terminé. Je lis même sur leurs lèvres un _Je t'aime, Je t'aime aussi bébé _échangé.

Tout ça pour rien. Tous ces six mois gâchés. Ma mission est irrémédiablement et définitivement échouée. Mais elle l'a dit et répétée : _c'est notre destinée._

Je levais une dernière fois les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil venait de se lever à Vegas. Ici il était bien pointé. Les oiseaux insouciants volaient par dizaines là-haut, nous gratifiant de leur champ mélodieux sur leur trainée.

J'humais une dernière fois le parfum environnant : parfum pollué et gâché mais je m'en fichais.

Ma vie défila devant mes yeux fermés à une vitesse hallucinante et s'arrêta sur la plus belle image qui m'était donnée : mon Nick, mon cher et tendre Nick qui me souriait !

Cette image me fit sourire à mon tour et je serrais encore plus les yeux, attendant le coup de feu qui m'était destiné. Un premier, un second et un troisième retentirent presque en même temps et je m'écroulais…

_Tbc…_

_Je viens, je pense de me faire plusieurs ennemis sur ce seul chapitre. Oh vous avez le droit de me détester. Car ce que je n'avais pas précisé, c'est que le happy end ne concernait pas forcément tout le monde… Désolée…_

_Une petite review quand même ?_


	24. I'll stand by you

_Désolée pour tous ceux qui espéraient une fin heureuse. Mais j'ai pris ici en compte la seule review que j'ai eu sur le chapitre précédent, me demandant une autre fin. Donc je m'excuse encore d'en décevoir certain(e)s mais comme je l'ai dit dans mon petit coup de gueule, même si j'écris pour mon plaisir personnel, j'aime aussi satisfaire les demandes de chacun(e)s. __Donc pour ceux qui veulent une fin alternative, faites-moi savoir. __En attendant..._

Le soleil se couchait sur la ville de New-York. Les oiseaux chantaient encore mais ces derniers étaient ignorés.

Contrairement à cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée, il avait plu toute la journée. Et dans la petite salle des fêtes située non loin du cimetière de Central Perk, l'ambiance avait plutôt tournée au gris.

Des conversations à voix basse. Des pleurs. Presque aucun rire. Visages fermés et tristes reflétant la semaine passée.

Danny Taylor et son fiancé Martin discutaient dans un coin en compagnie de Sheldon Hawkes et son ami Adam, bientôt rejoints par Don et Charlie Eppes. Anecdotes sportives et cancans sur les collègues faisaient l'objet de la discussion.

Brian Kinney gardait pour lui ses remarques déplacées et blagues vaseuses en écoutant avec attention (pour une fois), un bras autour de la taille de son Justin, l'appréciation de Mac Taylor sur l'art de celui-ci.

Eric Weiss avait choisi de montrer ses talents de magicien à sa filleule, Isabelle que gardait près d'elle sa maman et sa tante ainsi qu'aux autres enfants. Un petit sourire d'amusement se dessinait sur le visage de leurs collègues et sur ceux de Lindsey Monroe et Stella Bonasera qui s'étaient jointes au spectacle.

D'autres avaient choisi de s'isoler, restant en petits groupes silencieux. Se soutenant mutuellement avec le meilleur confort possible à chaque personne qui les entourait :

Fran Morgan venait de s'effondrer en larmes de nouveau dans les bras de ses filles alors que son fils tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de retenir les siennes. Assis dans son fauteuil roulant, les bras de son mari posés autour de ses épaules.

Même Gil Grissom avait ôté son masque impassible et consolait comme il pouvait son petit-ami qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Trempant ainsi le tissu de sa veste noire. Et l'habituel Ecklie qu'on croyait infaillible et sans cœur n'avait pu empêcher quelques gouttes de longer ses joues. Les filles, quant à elles, avaient formé comme un cercle de protection autour de leur groupe de collègues.

Cette triste journée de novembre qui avait pris place une semaine après une fusillade qui avait fait une vingtaine de morts et au moins dix blessés.

Un événement que personne n'avait pu empêcher, au risque d'aggraver le bilan humain.

Milo Rambaldi avait eu de nouveau raison : le destin avait frappé à nouveau. Plus fort et plus sanglant que jamais.

Après avoir réchappé à différentes attaques à mains nues, survécu à des attaques par balle et arrêts cardiaques, empêché une bombe de faire encore plus de dégâts, personne ne pensait qu'une attaque sur un toit d'hôpital pourrait avoir de telles conséquences, décimant de nouveau la vie de plusieurs familles : les familles de Greg Sanders, Danny Messer et Don Flack.

Les coups avaient été tirés froidement. Selon les évaluations de Sheldon, les blessures mortelles avaient été donnés à bout portant : une faisant exploser le crâne de l'un, deux autres balles atteignant en plein cœur les deux autres. Ne laissant donc aucune chance de survie aux trois victimes, même avec des médecins sur place.

Derevko avait été finalement appréhendée : l'hélicoptère duquel elle s'apprêtait à décoller s'explosant en l'air après avoir été atteint par un lance-roquettes. Mais bien sûr, trop tard pour nos trois hommes.

La nouvelle avait été répandue à très grande vitesse dans les rues de New-York et annoncé sans aucune joie aux familles et autres collègues de la première victime.

C'est Brass qui avait récolté assez de courage pour venir annoncer l'horrible nouvelle à ses amis de la scientifique. Quand Nick Stokes l'avait vu arriver dans les locaux, l'air grave et absent, il sut que cette fois, c'était pour de vrai. Pas de ressurection possible, ni d'apparition magique dans six mois : son Greg, l'homme qu'il aura aimé du début à la fin d'un amour infaillible, était tombé. La douleur se montra encore plus intense que la première fois, ses cris et ses pleurs ne se stoppant plus une seconde d'où l'intervention de ses collègues pour lui administrer une dose de calmants afin de l'aider à s'endormir.

Mais cette fois-ci, personne ne put le sauver. Il n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour rejoindre son homme, se tirant lui-même une balle en pleine poitrine pour abréger ses souffrances dans les vestiaires, n'écoutant même pas le cri affolé de son meilleur ami qui l'avait suivi.

Arvin Sloane, entendant la répartition de cette nouvelle, avait mis à son tour fin à ses jours. Avouant dans une dernière lettre à son seul vrai ami Jack Bristow qu'il avait aidé Derevko dans la dernière étape. Un hurlement de rage et de désespoir avait fait écho dans les bureaux de l'APO au moment de la découverte du corps sans vie de Sloane. Celui de Marcus Dixon qui, en plus d'avoir perdu sa femme de la faute de cet homme, apprenait la mort de celui qu'il était venu à apprécier comme ami ces six derniers mois.

Ainsi se termine la triste histoire d'un prophète du 16ème siècle qui, par l'intermédiaire de ses plus fidèles fanatiques, aura réussi à se venger et ainsi détruit plusieurs familles. Emmenant dans son fou récit cinq « parfaits innocents » et trois qui n'auront appris que trop tard ce qui les attendait. Mettant ainsi fin à trois des plus belles histoires d'amour que le monde ait connu.

Trois couples dont l'avenir se présentait sous le signe du bonheur : bébés, mariages, adoptions. Et qui se finit dans un bain de sang et de larmes.

_Fin de la trilogie…_

_Hum hum, peut-être pas assez satisfaisante ? A vous d'en juger ! Comme je vous l'ai dit j'écris pour le plaisir, pour votre plaisir. Et si vous appréciez mon histoire, j'aime à le savoir. Sinon, je suis prête à toute critique._

_J'espère que l'ensemble de ma trilogie vous aura plu quand même, même si elle ne se finit pas de la meilleure des façons. J'ai tellement tourné, retourné, retourné les derniers chapitres dans ma tête que finalement, je ne suis pas trop déçue de cette version._

_Si vous en souhaitez une autre, il n'ya pas de souci. Elle est en cours d'écriture dans ce petit ordinateur et ne demande que vos reviews pour…_

_Merci encore pour tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivi tout du long. Je ne pourrais jamais le dire assez._

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Tomber des nues, Trouble et Drôle de Surprise. Et pour ceux qui veulent la relire en anglais, j'en suis à la réecriture du cinquième chapitre de Grave Danger._

_A bientôt, je vous embrasse tous bien fort…_


	25. Demande d'avis

En raison du nombre de reviews positives qui m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur sur mon dernier chapitre, je vous confirme tous: une fin alternative est à venir dans les jours à suivre. Ca sera un petit peu plus long (entre 3 et 4 chapitres). Ah oui, vous voulez une fin heureuse, bah c comme ça :-)

Pour la fin tragique, c pas à moi qu'il faut le reprocher: je ne cite pas de nom mais une certaine personne m'a dit je cite: _"Alors moi je vais être sadique, mais la perspective de Greg mort ou agonisant, ben euh j'adore ^^"_

Donc A. si tu lis ce message ce petit chap était dédié pour toi ;-)

Ma pauvre Missbella18, je vais vite te réconforter bientôt. ;-) Viens voir la belle photo que j'ai mis sur LMDS en signature. Je l'adore. Bon ok c pas tes chouchous mais c une image réconfortante, non?

Merci à Makii Hyuuga et Lou pour vos reviews également.

Allez on se revoit bientôt pour la suite? Par contre, j'hésite: à part de cette histoire ou en continuité? Dites-moi!

Bisous à tous et toutes et encore merci pour toute l'attention que vous avez porté à ma trilogie :-)

A bientôt!

Vaughn's girl 59


End file.
